SuzieQ
by Linny27
Summary: Seventeen-yer-old Sue Thomas gets to spend one of the most memorable summer vacations of her life at her grandparent's beach house. While there, she meets a ragtag bunch of misfits and even the love of her life. Inspired by Gidget and Moondoggie.
1. Chapter One

**Suzie-Q**

**Chapter One**

The waves crashed lazily against the shore, the cool water dancing across her bare toes as she strolled along the water's edge. The sun was slowly setting, the bright orange orb connecting with the horizon and casting a brilliant glow upon the rippling waves. It was a beautiful sight to behold, so beautiful that even the most talented of artists could not capture all of its beauty.

And it was the mark of the end of her first day of summer vacation.

The skirt of her white sundress danced about her calves, a warm breeze flowing in from the ocean. She wrapped her arms around herself. Not because she was cold, but because the scene was so peaceful and serene that she felt like she would burst from the feeling in her stomach.

The feeling of her first summer of freedom.

For the first time in her life she was allowed to be free, to know what it was like to be a normal seventeen-year-old girl. Her mother and father had decided on a romantic vacation for two, sort of like a second honeymoon for the both of them and her brothers had all made plans while still away at college.

As for her… well, her grandparents had been her saviors.

They owned a beach house in Virginia Beach where they were so close to the ocean that all they had to do was step out onto their back porch and they were at the water's edge. And while her parents were away, they'd asked if she would like to join them and even possibly stay the entire summer if she'd liked.

She hadn't been able to pack fast enough and the trip down had felt like an eternity. But now that she was standing on the beach, the wind blowing through her hair and the feel of the water washing over her, she just knew that this was going to be the summer that would change her life forever.

"Heads up!" came a call from behind her, but she made no attempt to turn around or even more out of the way before something crashed into her.

Something hard and very heavy.

It crashed painfully into her left side, sending her flying into the surf. She screamed right before she landed in the knee-high water with a splash. And as if things couldn't get any worse, a wave chose that exact moment to wash over her. When she came back up, she was soaked from head to toe and her long blond tresses hung in front of her, blocking her assailant from view.

Fighting with the unruly locks until she was able to look at anything beside hair, she looked around for whatever had decided to run her over at full speed. She didn't know what she would have expected to find but this had definitely not been on her list of things it could have been.

"Are you okay?" the teenage boy looming above her asked, though by the look in his dazzling chocolate brown eyes, it was obvious that he was trying not to laugh. His bare, perfectly tanned shoulders shook slightly as he stared at her—drenched from head to toe—and tried to apologize. "Look, I'm sorry. Crash should know better than to throw it that hard. I thought you heard the warning." The tips of his ears turned bright pink in embarrassment. He could hear the snickers of laughing coming from behind him and knowing that his friends were laughing at his clumsiness.

Although, if it caused him to trip over pretty young girls like her more, it probably wouldn't be so bad. _'And this one probably looks just as pretty when she's dry. That steamed look on her face it very cute too,_' he told himself with a smile.

"What warning?" She struggled to get to her feet, but her dress had absorbed so much water that she couldn't pull herself up. She only succeeded in creating more of a splash as she felt back down on her butt.

He offered his hand out to help pull her up. "I called for you to look out, but I guess you didn't hear me." His smile grew wider when she allowed him to help her up and took careful hold of her arms. He swallowed thickly as he felt the smoothness of her skin, a shock of electricity shooting through his entire body. He was struck dumb as their gazes locked.

She was just as shocked as he was, having felt that same jolt of energy shoot through her. She pulled her hands from his and just started at him. Her moth opened and closed, but no sound came out.

"I'm sorry," he apologized again, as if it would get her to speak again.

"I… I have to go," she quickly said before turning around and starting to run back to the beach house.

He stared after her as she ran, his brow creased in confusion. He'd had many reactions to his usual and charismatic charms, but turning tail and running was definitely a new one. "Huh," he wondered right before a heavy hand landed on his shoulder.

"And the great Sparky does it again," chuckled the tallest of the three, the hint of an accent coating his words.

"Sweeping the girls off their feet again, I see," chuckled the second the second-tallest with the blond hair. "Although, I think you might have zigged when you should have zagged."

"Says the man who on his last real date managed not only to spill his soup on the sheila he was with, but when he stood up to help her clean it off, he knocked over a waiter and sent an ice cream sundae into some poor unexpecting gramma's face."

"At least I didn't crash my car into a tree because he couldn't keep his eyes off of his date and on the road."

"Get nicked, _Harvard_!" the tall Australian growled with a shove.

"How many bones did she break again, _Crash_?" Harvard retaliated.

Crash gave his blond friend a dark look. "It was only one… though it was one of the hardest bones to break and it did require two months in a cast… and the sheila never did forgive me," he thought aloud. "But, that's beside the point!"

They both stopped their arguing and looked at Sparky. Usually by now, he would have broken up their little tiff and make them work off their frustration by throwing the football around again, but he just continued to stare off after the girl who was now long gone.

Harvard waved a hand in front of Sparky's face and with a resounding sigh, he mumbled, "Sparky has left the building."

"There was something strange about her," he mumbled when he realized his friends were trying to gain his attention.

"I'll say," Crash chuckled with a playful nudge to Sparky's shoulder. "I never met a woman who was immune to your charms before, Spark."

"It's not that. It's something else." But what that was, he just couldn't quite put his finger on. She had to have heard him call out, hadn't she?

"Well, let's not stand here burning daylight," Harvard griped as he picked up the dropped football and tossed it to Crash who quickly passed it to Sparky.

"C'mon Spark. Loser buys dinner."

That instantly got his head back in the game. He was determined to not lose again, especially with what Crash could pack away.

But still, deep down in the back of his mind, the girl lingered.

She ran until her lungs couldn't take anymore. Stopped when the beach house was in sight, she dropped to her knees and gasped for air. She instantly realized how bad of an idea that was, though. Her left side began to throb in pain. The impact had definitely been harder than she'd first thought and now she was paying the price for not paying attention in the first place.

"Suzie?" her grandmother asked as she stepped out onto the back patio and hurried down the steps to her granddaughter's side. She'd seen her running down the beach and didn't think anything of it until she saw her double over and clutch her side in pain.

Young hazel eyes met her own aged ones and quickly darted down to look at her lips. "Are you okay, sweetie?"

Suzie nodded as she fought to catch her breath. "I'm okay, Gramma," she smiled as brightly as she could, but there was no way the older woman was going to fall for it.

"Then please tell me: why you were running like the Devil, Himself was chasing after you?"

Suzie's cheeks turned bright red. The truth was too embarrassing and by this time, her grandfather had taken the opportunity to join them. She shifted her eyes from one to the other before she lowered them. "I… I had a run-in with this… these boys. That's all." She felt her grampa's hand rest upon her shoulder. She instantly responded by lifting her eyes.

"Did they hurt you?" was his first question.

She wished it hadn't been. "Not intentionally," she defended. Her grandfather was very protective of her and wouldn't let some boy get away with teasing her just because she wasn't like all of the other girls.

She saw a frown crease the corners of his mouth. "I mean, it was an accident. Neither of us was paying attention to where we were going. I was walking on the beach and he went to dive for a football one of his friends threw too hard. Honestly." She hoped they believed her. And why wouldn't they? It was after all the truth and she wasn't prone to lying. Yet something in the back of her mind held on tightly to one last bit of doubt.

A sense of relief flooded over her as she watched the older man's features soften. "Very well." He would accept her answer but the pain in her side had him worried. His wife seemed to have the same feeling if the frown on her lips was any indication. "Now, why don't we go inside and you let this old doctor take a look at that?" He smiled kindly at her as he motioned toward her side.

Suzie's smile was beaming as she nodded in agreement. She kept a hand against her ribcage as her grandmother helped her up the stairs to the desk and then into the house.


	2. Chapter Two

**Suzie-Q**

**Chapter Two**

One very long week and an x-ray later, Suzie was back on the beach, lounging in the sun in a modest two-piece tank bathing suit. Her skin was turning a nice rosy pink color as it was gently kissed by the sun. And once the nineteen-year-old-boy-sized bruise disappeared, she'd hopefully have a very nice looking tan by the end of summer.

Not liking the way she winced every time someone touched her side, her grandfather opted to take her to see an old doctor friend of his who could x-ray the bones without having to go through the hassle of sitting in a hospital waiting room. If any of the bones were broken, they needed to know. Though it was only after she made him pinkie-swear promise not to tell her parents that Suzie agreed to go. The last thing she needed for her mother to ban her from leaving her side ever again.

Thankfully, nothing had been broken. Her ribs were only bruised and the pain would soon go away.

A week later, the spot was still sore, but at least she was able to move freely without causing herself any more pain. And her grandparents had laid down the law when she was ready to head back out to the beach. She was to take their old Golden Retriever, Levi, with her and if that was the only supervision she would receive, she would take it.

She loved Levi anyhow and when she stayed with Gramma and Grampa at home in Ohio, he was always stuck beside her like a shadow, acting as her ears.

Smart dog.

Of course, he was still a dog and he was having a blast chasing the seagulls up and down the water's edge. She didn't have to worry too much about him though. He always managed to stop at a reasonable distance just in case she needed his ears or even a loving and wet doggy kiss.

"Cute dog," someone said from behind her.

Her gaze was solely focused on Levi as he battled with one brave seagull who wasn't taking kindly to being bullied—he was actually winning too—to notice the people approaching her. She giggled as the gull's beak opened in a shrieking screech, which caused Levi to back away just a bit before lunging at his competitor again.

A hand gently touched her on the shoulder and she jumped in surprise. "Oh!" Quickly turning around, she saw two girls standing above her. One looked to be about her age while the other could have been a year, maybe even two younger than her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you," said the one about her age. She was an exotic beauty with skin as dark as the night and hair that was just as black. It lay almost to her shoulders in a straight cut and fluttered gently in the wind.

"Yeah, you must have been really out there if you didn't hear her," said the younger one. She was a complete contrast to her friend. Her skin was pale; having not yet had a taste of the sun's warmth, and her blond hair was cut in a short crop that stuck out in all directions. "Her voice can wake the dead." She chuckled as she received a glare from her friend.

"Funny. Very funny." The petite blond only smiled.

"Well, actually—" Suzie tried to say, but the one who'd tapped her on the shoulder starting talking to her again and she needed to concentrate more on the fast pace of her lips.

"We just wanted to tell you how adorable your dog is." They'd spotted him all the way from the parking lot, laughing at his rambunctious actions. "What's his name?"

As if on cue, Levi came bounding up to the three girls, his tail tucked between his legs as he tried to hide behind Suzie to escape the wrath of the seagulls. A huge flock of the birds had ganged up on him and had begun fighting back until he'd been able to retreat.

She couldn't hear his whimper of embarrassment, but she could certainly feel it as he tucked himself very close to her back. "See? That's what you get," she chastised but rubbed the top of his head to comfort him and his doggy ego anyway. Shaking her head, she turned to the two girls. "The vicious beast here is name Levi and he actually belongs to my grandparents. They have a beach house not too far up the beach."

"Well, he obviously seems to love you. Don't you, you big ol' handsome boy, you?" Levi was in Doggy Heaven once the newcomer started enthusiastically rubbing his back one her hand had been relieved of the beach chair she'd been holding.

His tail came out from hiding and began whapping Suzie in her bruised side. She winced in pain, forcing herself to not make any sound, until he completely rolled over onto his back and waited for the bliss to continue.

Unfortunately, she pulled away much too soon. "I'm Lucy, by the way and this is Tara." She motioned to her blond friend who could only nod a small hello if she didn't want to drop everything she was carrying. Of course, one sneeze and she was done for, though.

"My name is Sue," he smiled. Only her grandparents called her 'Suzie'.

"Hey, do you mind if we join you?" Lucy asked.

Trying not to look too surprised that they wanted to sit with her, Suzie merely shook her head and motioned for them to join her.

"Thank goodness. My arms are so tired," Tara groaned right before she felt the pressure beginning to build. She tried to hold it back as long as she could, but it was just too strong. "A-choo!" She sneezed and everything flew from her arms. All of the items she'd been carrying scattered around her and even worse, her towel was flying off into the distance.

Darn summer allergies.

Before Sue realized what she was doing, she called to Levi, but didn't speak to him. Instead, she made hand gestures toward him and he went off running for the towel. It had only traveled a few yards down the beach, so he'd managed to catch up to it and drag it back. Suzie praised him for his swiftness and slipped him a treat after she'd removed the towel from his mouth and handed it back to Tara.

She thanked Suzie but she was looking at her funny when she did. Her gaze shifted to Lucy who wore the same expression. "What?" She couldn't see why what she'd done would have caused that kind of reaction from them.

"How did you get him to do that?" Lucy seemed impressed. That was a good thing right?

"Oh," was all she could say as she studied the looks on the two girls' faces. They weren't typical weirded-out looks she usually received, but she knew she'd just botched things up big time. "Well… I signed for him to do it." Yeah, that answer wasn't really helping matters much. "He can understand American Sign Language because I used to teach him when I was little." That was a little bit better, but now it was time for the big finish. "I'm deaf."

Tara and Lucy stood stunned for a moment. Suzie could have been any number of things, but deaf was one they would have never pegged her for.

"Really?" Tara asked, one of her eyebrows rising in a skeptic manner. Of course, she might not have been aware she was doing it, so Suzie had to give her the benefit of the doubt.

Nodding shyly, she buried her hands in Levi's soft fur. "I can read lips. That's why I can understand what you're saying."

She watched as Tara leaned toward Lucy and by the way her lips were moving, it was obvious that she was whispering. "Like Troy."

"Troy?"

"He's this deaf boy who goes to our school," Lucy explained. "And he was in my art class last semester." Was it just her, or was Lucy blushing?

"Yeah, Luce has the hotts for him," Tara teased.

"I-I-I do not! I just thought he was interesting is all." The look on her face showed that even she didn't quite believe that.

"Yeah. And that's why you couldn't keep your eyes off of him all semester, right?" Tara crossed her arms over her chest in a knowing stance. She knew Lucy better than that.

Suzie couldn't help it as she watched the two girls argue back and forth. She laughed. These two were obviously such great friends that cared so much for one another that their teasing was meaningless.

"He was assigned as my model for the sculpting portion of the class," Lucy tried to tell her friend, but the look on her face told her that Tara wasn't buying it. She ducked her head as her cheeks got hot. "And for your information, Miss Know-It-All, the only thing I sculpted was his hands… and I got an 'A' on the project too. So ha!" She stuck her tongue out for effect.

Tara rolled her eyes as she plopped down in the sand beside Suzie. Levi carefully wiggled over to her, hoping for a good scratch and maybe even a taste of whatever smelled so yummy in that picnic basket she'd dropped. If only he had thumbs to undo the latch, he moaned.

Shaking her head in defeat, Lucy joined them. "So, Sue, where are you from?"

Stunned by how instantly they'd slipped into such familiarity, Suzie didn't answer right away, which gave Tara the chance to intervene. Tapping impatiently on her arms to gain her attention and practically bouncing in her seat, she pointed out into the shimmering water. "Ooh! Look!"

Hazel and blue eyes both pivoted in the direction which she was staring. She was true to her word. The boy was definitely a 'hunk' by definition. His entire body was deeply tanned; the deep blue of his board shorts a nice contrast to his golden skin tone. Suzie couldn't pull her eyes away as she watched him bend down to pick up his surfboard, seeing the rippled muscles in his arms and legs contract and relax.

But they were nothing compared to the washboard abs she saw as he rose to his full height. The muscles were so taught that a girl could eat off of them. Suddenly, her brain became fuzzy and her blood began to boil.

She couldn't even stop her eyes from trailing upward, placing every single toned muscle into her memory for safe keeping. Upward over defined pectoral muscles and strong shoulders…

His hair was dark, the brown even richer in color from the water running down in slow rivulets over the hard angles of his body. His eyes were the color of hot chocolate and his teeth her pearly white.

Suddenly thrust from her gazing, she leaned in closer for a better look. Her brows knit together in thought as she studied his face a few beats longer than necessary.

It couldn't be!

She squinted her eyes and raised a hand to block the sun from blinding her. She noticed the familiar curl to his lips and the perfect set of his amazing smile.

Her jaw dropped. It was him!

And he looked even yummier than the first time she'd laid eyes on him. He'd been shirtless that time as well, but there was something different about this time that just forced her to stare in awe. The boy was just too perfect for words.

"Wow," was all she was able to say.


	3. Chapter Three

**Suzie-Q**

**Chapter Three**

"I suddenly feel like a swim," Lucy said as she practically drooled over the eye candy that was only a few short yards down the beach. "What about you girls?" She barely waited for an answer and before the other two girls knew it, she was already on her feet and stripping down to her bikini.

It was a pretty royal blue color, the athletic sling-back top favoring a dotted pattern, while the bottoms carried a contrasting stripe pattern. It was a beautiful contrast to her dark skin and it still showed off her body in a modest light. It fit her.

"I'm up for it," Tara said, doing the same to reveal her unique one-piece bathing suit. It looked like a mix between a diving suit and a professional swimmer's racing suit. The shoulder straps were thick and sturdy-looking and connected in an 'X' between her shoulder blades. A white racing stripe-like design graced the front of the suit, running along her sides and downward over the short-like bottoms.

Suzie was certain that there was a story behind that bathing suit and she wasn't going to let Tar out of her sight for too long before she was told the entire story.

Both girls looked down at her expectantly. She already knew there would be no possible way to win against the two of them. She looked down at Levi. "Whaddya say, Buddy? Up for a dip?"

His answer was simple to figure out. Standing, his tail wagged fiercely back and forth and he was practically dancing on his paws between the girls.

"We'll take that as a 'yes'," Lucy grinned and held out a hand to help her new friend to her feet.

Smiling, Suzie brushed off the sand that covered her black thigh-length board shorts with the pink trim up the seams and made sure the tie at the back of her neck was secure before heading out into the water with them.

She stopped as the surf rolled in over her toes and looked around. She could feel eyes upon her. Familiar ones. And her hear leapt lightly at the prospect of them being the most gorgeous brown in color she'd ever seen.

The water felt so refreshing after sitting out in the hot sun. The waves sloshed against her, their force not bothering her injured side much. A slight ache here and there, depending on which spots the waves hit, but all in all, it was quite relaxing.

She closed her eyes for a moment as she allowed the waves to carry her. Farther and farther away from shore she moved until she could no longer feel the ocean floor under her toes.

A wave rushed over her head, taking her by surprise. Resurfacing, she sputtered out the salty water that had flowed into her mouth and looked around.

Panic started to rise when she finally saw how far away from shore she'd actually traveled. It might have only been a few yards, but with the strength of the waves fighting against her, it seemed more like miles.

Pulling in a deep breath, Suzie began to swim for shore.

She never saw the large wave forming behind her. Only feeling the thundering roar seconds before it crashed over her.

The next thing she knew, she was lying on the beach, coughing up lungfuls of salty sea water. The tang lingered on her taste buds as she fought to rid herself of the disgusting taste. Opening her eyes, she was instantly blinded by the glaring light of the sun, but she could still feel Levi licking at her fingers, wager for some kind of response.

With one finger, she affectionately rubbed at the short hairs of his muzzle.

Then, the sun vanished, blocked out by a head that she'd been dreading to see up close since their last encounter. He had a hand resting gently on her arm and again his touch sent tingles shooting through her every nerve. Her heart began racing once more, but this time it was a good feeling; one she never thought she would ever feel.

He stared down at her with a puzzled expression and it occurred to her that he's said something to her.

A sharp pain shot through her forehead and her brows shot together to make it go away. "What did you say?" she asked, which made him try again. She frowned. She couldn't read his lips because there were in shadow. Carefully, she started to sit up and instantly realized how bad of an idea that was when a wave of dizziness washed over her. "I'm sorry," she finally said once she lay her head back down. Someone had been kind enough to stick a folded beach towel underneath her to cushion her head. "I can't understand what you're saying."

His lips turned down in a frown as he looked up at Tara and Lucy for information. She watched as Lucy pulled him to the side. He stood and waited for her to explain. Words Suzie couldn't read were spoken and by the ashen expression he turned back her way, he obviously knew now why she hadn't been able to understand him.

A soft hand gently landed on her arm and reluctantly, Suzie turned away.

"You okay?" she saw Tara ask.

Nodding slowly, she made sure not to jar her head too much. "What happened? How did I get out?" That part was a complete blur to her, although she could distinctly remember the feeling of strong arms holding on tightly to her and the movement of the waves underneath her.

"Sparky, here saved you, sheila." One of the boy's friends said as he nudged her savior's shoulder with a look of appreciation. Not only was this sheila easy on the eyes, but her friends weren't so bad to look at either.

Suzie stared at him in confusion. He obviously spoke with a very distinct accent. By the way his lips formed his words, he most certainly was not from around these parts. And as far as she knew, they only called girls "sheila" in Australia.

Tara rolled her eyes at his statement as she and Lucy helped Suzie to sit up. "A wave took you under and he almost whacked you on the head with his surfboard." She shot a glare over at the group of three boys. Her cold stare instantly vanished when she realized how incredibly handsome they were.

All three of them; yet the Australian carried a certain something that she just couldn't put her finger on. She wanted to know more about that hunk.

"It was an accident. I didn't know she was there until it was too late. I did the only thing I could think of." Unfortunately, the only thing he could think of had been bailing out at the last minute. His board slipped out from underneath his feet and flew into the air. Sparky innocently shrugged his shoulders, hoping this latest encounter didn't force her to stay away from him. Though he did seem to be quite dangerous to her health.

"If you think about it, Sparky was in the right place at the right time," the third and final boy said, trying to be the unbiased party in this whole charade. Of course, he never counted on Lucy… or her temper.

"How can you say that?" she fumed. She strolled over to him, not afraid to look him in the eye, despite their height difference or the fact that his eyes were a dazzling crystal-shade of blue. They really were amazing though. "She could have died out there!"

He chuckled, "I think you're being a bit over-dramatic." He watched as the fire began to quickly flare to life in her expressive and deep brown eyes and wished he hadn't said anything at all.

"Nice one, Harvard," Crash said with a shake of his head. All he could do after that was give his friend a pat on the back and wish him the best of luck.

Suzie watched as Lucy opened her mouth to continue her tirade, but a gently hand stopped her. "It's okay, Lucy. No harm done." At least this time.

Sparky knelt back down to check Suzie over for himself. He wouldn't relax until he knew for certain he hadn't seriously injured her. "Are you sure you're okay?" he asked, making sure his lips were in her line of vision this time.

She nodded and even gave him a small smile that wasn't able to reflect what was going on inside of her. Her heart was practically dancing the rumba and she didn't even know why. He was only a boy—given, he was a handsome boy—and yet he still knew how to turn her insides to mush. She had to play it cool, though. She couldn't let him know he affected her so.

"I'll live. At least you didn't leave a bruise this time." Though she could swear the back of her head had been hit with a sledgehammer.

He chuckled and his obvious worry lifted from his shoulders which made him look—though she didn't think it was possible—even more handsome than before. "I'm really sorry about that too and if you'll let me, I'd like to make it up to you." His eyes were silently pleading as if her forgiveness was the most important thing in the world to him at the moment.

She dared to think that it really was.

'_Wow!'_ her inner self sighed. The things those eyes could do to a girl! _'Play it cool!'_ she chided herself. "It depends," she finally voiced, hoping her tone was as convincing as she felt.

He grinned like a little boy who'd just woken up on Christmas morning to find out he's just gotten the puppy he'd been begging his parents all year for. "On what?"

Leaning in closer, she caught a brief whiff of his natural scent mixed with the tang of sea salt. Her temperature quickly soared and she felt herself become bold. Much bolder than usual.

Narrowing her eyes, she whispered, "On whether or not I need to take out an insurance policy for myself because of you. First, barreling into me and now almost drowning me? What's next? Are you going to hit me over the head… or try to run me over with your car?"

'_No, but I just might kiss you senseless.'_ Now where had that thought come from, he wondered and awkwardly rubbed at the back of his neck. Clearing his throat, he shook his head to clear it. "No, I think you'll be safe from now on." _'Especially if I hold you close to me.'_ He inwardly cursed. That was another stray thought he didn't need. He needed to get himself under control before he ended up doing anything rash, like actually kissing her senseless. "Though, in my defense, I did call out a warning," he pointed out.

She rolled her eyes at his poor excuse as she climbed to her feet and crossed her arms over her chest. She noticed the pink tint filtering to the tips of his ears, but couldn't understand why. "A warning you very well know that I couldn't hear." She meant it to sound like she was knocking him down a peg or two, but there was still a hint of teasing in her eyes.

He tried to look anywhere but where her arms had settled. He could only figure that she hadn't meant to do it and probably didn't understand the effect that particular stance had on him. Shifting his eyes up, he knew staring her directly in the eye was just as bad of a move, so instead, he took to studying the beautiful and soft contours of her face. He swallowed thickly. There was nothing about this girl that he didn't find appealing.

"Good point," he croaked out, hoping neither of his friends had noticed. Crash obviously had, by the sound of his familiar chuckle. "But, to look at you, you wouldn't know."

Still feeling quite bold, she took a step forward. "And you don't have any problem with the fact that I can't hear?" She was impressed. Most would.

Oh, he wished she hadn't done that. In fact, he had to take a step back just to put distance between them. He didn't know what it was about her, but it was like there was a magnet inside of him that just drew him to her. She was something. "No… I-I… uh… I actually think that's very interesting. I've never met anyone quite like you before." Nor had he never met a girl he'd been so willing to give all of himself to, before her.

She blushed crimson before clearing her throat and flashing a brilliant smile. "Good."

"Wait," Tara finally chimed in, utterly confused by what jut happened. "You two know each other?"

"Sort of," Suzie grinned. "We kind of… ran into each other last week." Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Sparky try to stifle a laugh by disguising it as a cough. She could tell that Tara was still confused and she had to laugh. "I'll explain later," she reassured her.

"So," Sparky said, deciding that a change of subject was in order. "Just how can I make it up to you?" A moonlit walk on the beach? Dinner for two? A kiss? He hoped her options were just a rewarding.

Thought after thought rolled through her mind, quite a few along the same path as his, yet still not right to do with a boy she barely knew. A flush of pink coloring infused her cheeks before she decided on something safe… or at least safe enough to keep both her emotions and teenage hormones at bay. "Could you teach me to surf?"

His smile faltered for only a second. That definitely was not what he'd had in mind and by the sniggers coming from his friends, they'd had other ideas as well. His head dipped slightly from embarrassment and he heaved a heavy sigh. "How about we start tomorrow morning? Bright and early?"

The smile that curled at her lips made her positively glow. "Really?" He merely nodded. "Oh, thank you!" Without thinking, she jumped into his arms and hugged him with all her might. It was only when Suzie felt the toned muscles of his stomach pressed against hers that she'd realized what she'd just done.

She carefully peeled herself away from him, embarrassment flooding through her entire body. Heat infused her face turning it three shades darker. She couldn't bear to look him in the eye so she only focused on his lips, trying to stop herself from imagining what heaven they could take her to.

"Any time," she read before his lips quirked up into a silly grin.


	4. Chapter Four

**Suzie-Q**

**Chapter Four**

Suzie was having the most wonderful dream. A least that's what it looked like by the smile on her face as she cuddled up with her pillow. Too bad he had to ruin it, Levi mused right before he leaned in and began to shower her face with happy, extra wet doggy kisses.

"Ugh! Levi!" she squealed and shoved him away. Opening her eyes, she glared at the retriever for ruining such a perfect dream. She and Sparky had been walking down the beach hand-in-hand. The setting sun was a perfect backdrop to the intimate scene as they talked about things she couldn't remember.

What she did remember was the way she felt at the feeling of her hand in his and more importantly the way he looked at her. There was something in his eyes that she couldn't pinpoint. All she knew was that she loved that extra sparkle.

She could remember the way her heart pounded as he pulled her to a stop and how her entire body trembled as his lips were drawn to hers. She could swear she'd actually been able to feel his breath on her cheek and the heat of his hand as it lightly cupped her chin.

And right before they connected….

The wonderdog had decided to wake her up!

She continued to glare back down at him and he just stared back. His tongue lolled out of his mouth and it was like he was laughing at her. "You think you're so cute, don't you?"

He answered her with very understandable "woof!" Of course he did. She rolled her eyes at him and headed into the bathroom to rid herself of dog slobber.

* * *

"Morning, Gramma," she said cheerily as she entered the kitchen, clad in jeans and a t-shirt. It was a much different look for her this time of the morning. Usually, she'd already be dressed for the beach and trying to hurry her way out the door as food was thrust at her. She would usually appease Gramma by grabbing a piece of toast and giving her a kiss on the cheek before she and Levi rushed out to meet Sparky and the others for her surfing lesson.

She was already two weeks into her training and was already better than Harvard. He still had a problem on the approach and would usually get thrown into the undertow when he tried to regain his balance.

Suzie placed a kiss on Gramma's cheek, using the opportunity to glance over her shoulder to see what was for breakfast. The smell of eggs and bacon had filled the entire house and as usual, Gramma didn't disappoint. A plate full of turkey sausage links were ready to head into the skillet.

"Morning, sweetheart," she replied just as chipper. "Breakfast is almost ready."

"It smells delicious." Without being asked, she walked over to the cupboard beside the stove and removed a stack of plates and a glass from inside.

As she began setting the table, she noticed someone was missing from this scene of domestic bliss. Grampa's newspaper was resting at his spot at the table, but he wasn't there. "Where's Grampa?"

After flipping the sausages over, Gramma turned so her lips were in view. "He's in the study. He got a phone call from an old friend this morning." Both smiled. Grampa had a _lot _of old friends. He was the kind of man that everyone could get along with.

"Talking about me again, I see," said a voice from the hallway. Gramma flushed scarlet and ducked her head. Suzie instantly knew what that meant. Turning, she saw her grandfather standing there, an amused smile curling at the corners of his wrinkled mouth.

"Morning, Grampa," she said softly, her eyes lowered. He always seemed to catch the two of them when they were talking about him, yet it was still embarrassing when they were caught. She didn't lift her gaze again until she felt his lips press to the crown of her head.

"Morning, Suzie-girl," he greeted before he placed a loving kiss on his wife's lips.

"How's Roger doing, sweetheart?" Gramma asked as she moved the sausage onto a warming platter that held the eggs, bacon and a few slices of toast. Grampa lifted it from the counter and placed it on the table.

"A bit of arthritis in his knees, but other than that, he's good." He took a sip of his coffee before he continued. "And in fact, he told me that his grandson was supposed to be in the area this summer." He didn't hesitate to look directly at Suzie as he said this and fortunately, she'd just placed a forkful of eggs into her mouth to she couldn't readily argue. He didn't miss the irritation in her eyes though. He chuckled as he took another sip of his morning brew.

"Please, don't start on _that_, Grampa," she groaned.

He shrugged as he reached for a piece of toast. "I was just thinking it, Suzie-girl. No need to jump down my throat."

She rolled her eyes. "You're saying you want to set me up on a blind date." There were no ifs, and or buts about it. Spelled out, that's what it would turn out to be. She knew how her grandfather's mind worked and though she appreciated the effort, meeting boys that way never seemed to work out in her favor.

"What could it hurt, though, sweetie?" Gramma asked.

'_Traitor,'_ Suzie couldn't help but think as she looked at the older woman.

"It's not like you're seeing any of those boys you talk so much about."

'_Unfortunately,' _the girl inwardly groaned as she was taken back to her dream.

There was at least one boy alive and while she thought there could be something between them at first, it didn't seem like Sparky was all that interested. He was an excellent teacher, usually making sure that she could see him when he was giving her instructions and always making certain to urge her to better herself the next time she climbed on the board. He was also a great friend to her and the others.

Yet, other than that, the rest going on between them was only a fantasy she revisited every night in her dreams.

"Thank goodness," Grampa muttered behind his coffee mug and received a glare from his wife. Though she'd never met Sparky, Crash, or Harvard, she'd heard a great deal about them from her granddaughter and she knew how great of a judge of character she could be. If she said they were all great guys, she couldn't complain.

"Just think about it." Suzie opened her mouth to give her instant answer. "I mean _seriously_ think about it. Don't be so quick judgment." Her gaze flickered toward her husband with an extra special sparkle in her eye.

After forty years of marriage, it was obvious that the two of them still loved each other as they had when they were first wed. That was something Suzie wished to have one day as well. She frowned at that thought. Her grandmother was right. She wasn't likely going to find the boy of her dreams on her own and probably even less likely through someone else, but it wouldn't hurt to give it a try. After all, that was how Gramma and Grampa met and they lived happily ever after.

Still, something held her back.

Suzie nodded. "I'll think about it," she conceded.

"Good. So what are you up to today?" Gramma couldn't help but notice that she wasn't in her beach gear this morning.

Suzie dug back into her breakfast, taking a small bite off of the bacon strip. "Tara, Lucy and I are having a girl's day. We'll probably go shopping or something like that."

"Maybe you could pick up something for your date?" Grampa suggested off-handedly before he picked up his newspaper and began to read.

Suzie rolled her eyes and dropped her fork onto her plate to stare at her grandfather who's face was already buried behind the paper. "You're not going to give up, are you?"

He chuckled as he lowered half of the paper to look at her. "You should know me better than that, Suzie-girl," he winked.


	5. Chapter Five

**Suzie-Q**

**Chapter Five**

"C'mon, Luce!" Tara whined as she trailed behind. Suzie was just behind her because Levi was taking up the rear. "We've been at this all morning. Can't we at least stop and sit for a few minutes?" She heard a loud grumbling noise and thinking it was Levi turned to look at him.

He wasn't the culprit, though. Behind her, Suzie smiled sheepishly as she rubbed her rumbling stomach. That was to be expected, considering that Lucy had picked her up not long after breakfast and dragged her friends to every little shop and boutique she could find.

They hadn't stopped since.

"And maybe get something to eat?" She added.

Stopping, Lucy turned to look at them. Sometimes when she got into these shopping highs of hers, she forgot about everything else. Even the ones around her or something essential like food. But she was a seventeen-year-old girl on a mission. She wasn't about to go into dozens of shops and come out with nothing to show for it.

Still, her friends were already exhausted and clearly starving and Levi wasn't much better off. "I guess I went a little overboard, huh?" Her eyes were apologetic.

"You think?" Tara countered sarcastically as she stared longingly at a bench just a few feet away. Her feet and legs were killing her and all she wanted to do was sit. She didn't care for how long, just as long as she was allowed to. And if she stretched her leg far enough, she just might be able to make it before either of them noticed.

"**Sorry**," Lucy signed in apology to them both. Suzie had been teaching them a bit of sign when she wasn't busy with her surfing lessons. And after two weeks, they were able to communicate quite well, though both Tara and Lucy still would have a long way to go if they were willing to expand on their lessons.

She then glanced around to see where they were. She could still hear the ocean, though they were quite a few blocks from the shoreline. Still, if they walked that way, they would probably be able to find something. "Can you last a few more blocks? I think there's a place to eat about four or five blocks down the road."

Tara groaned. "You think?" That wasn't good enough for her, she decided and plopped down onto the bench. It was pure heaven for her poor feet.

Lucy shrugged. "Well, I'm almost sure." It was the best she could offer. Plus, once they got closer to the beach, she at least knew she hadn't gotten them all lost. As of this moment, she wasn't quite sure where they were. All the buildings seemed to look alike in this part of town.

Shaking her head at the two of them, Suzie glanced down at Levi. His poor front paws were so tired that he took turns lifting one up off the ground and then the other. It didn't help that it was hot today and the burning hot concrete sidewalk was probably making the pain even more unbearable. She would have to remember that when they stopped for good to dump some water on his paws to cool them off. Until then, she would just have to give him some to drink.

Removing a sports bottle filled with water from her sling bag, she poured a bit in the palm of her hand and knelt down to let him drink. He lapped it up and she poured him another handful.

"Whaddya say, boy? Just a little farther?" she asked, breaking into laughter when he began to shower her with wet doggy kisses. "I'll take that as a yes." Looking up at Lucy, she silently gave her friend her answer.

"Great. Let's go." Lucy started walking for only a second and Suzie was right behind her until she suddenly swiveled on her heels and stalked back to where they just were. Turning, Suzie saw Tara still perched on the bench, rubbing at her sore legs and watched in amusement as Lucy grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to her feet. "C'mon you baby. The walk isn't going to kill you."

* * *

The girls settled in a booth, Levi crawling under the table and resting by Suzie's feet, his own having been doused by the bottle of water when she'd finally gotten him into the shade. She hadn't been certain what she was going to do with him, though when it seemed to finally hit her that he wouldn't be allowed inside, despite the fact that the temperature had reached a record high. Most proprietors would not allow an animal inside their building, even if they were as well behaved as Levi.

Luckily, the owner and his family seemed to have a special soft spot for dogs and Levi was allowed inside as long as he didn't interfere with the wait-staff. Suzie said that it wouldn't be a problem, especially since the poor thing was about ready to plotz and was practically sound asleep by the time he settled.

Tanya, their young hostess made sure that he received a nice cold bowl full of water and even gave the promise of sneaking a soup bone from the kitchen for him. Standing up, she smiled at the three girls. "Daddy will be right with you to take your orders." She quickly scampered away to greet another group of customers.

"Did I read that right? Did she say 'Daddy'?" Suzie asked in a hushed voice.

Tara and Lucy nodded.

"That's what it sounded like to me," the petite blond replied.

"That's what I thought."

Shrugging, Lucy took a sip of her iced tea and finally spit out the question that had been on the tip of her tongue all morning. "So, what did the guys say they were up to today?" She'd been wondering how they'd managed to get away with this little outing, especially since Sparky's training regiment left little time for anything else. It was either that, or Suzie was just an eager student… and she wasn't the surfing she wasn't mostly interested in.

Suzie shrugged as she took a drink from her glass of water. The cool liquid felt so good as it slid down her parched throat. "Sparky said he had plans today that he couldn't change and wouldn't be able to make our lesson."

"And you're not upset by that?" Lucy asked, utterly shocked by her friend's apathetic manner. Over the last two weeks, she'd seen how the electricity seemed to crackle with life between Suzie and Sparky. Sometimes it was hard to pry them apart. It was like they were glued together.

Suzie looked wide-eyed at her. "Should I be?" It was true that she was feeling a bit of separation anxiety from her instructor, but what she was feeling was only a schoolgirl crush; a fantasy that would never come true. Every seventeen-year-old went through it at one point in their existence. She could give into the fact that nothing would come from this summer except for a great friendship… no matter how much she wished it could be more.

"Well, if the goo-goo eyes you always make at him are any indication," Tara began as she swirled her straw around an ice cube in her glass, "yes!"

Goo-goo eyes?! "I don't…" she tried to argue, but the matching expressions on Tara and Lucy's faces made her stop. "Do I?" She blushed crimson all they way to her blond roots. What if he'd noticed?

Lucy nodded solemnly as if it was the worst thing she ever could have done. "Luckily," she said as she perked up, "he's a guy and way too blind to probably even notice."

"Oh, he's noticed all right," someone chuckled behind them. Tara and Lucy turned their attention to the man standing at their table, waiting to take their orders, Suzie followed suit. "I couldn't help but overhear," he apologized. "But more than likely, he as noticed but he's too chicken to do anything about it."

"If he wants to at all," Suzie added glumly. She had her doubts about Sparky. She just had the feeling that he was being nice to her because he'd run her down. And if that was the case… well, she didn't even want to think about that.

"Well, yeah there is that," he agreed rather awkwardly. "But, I know if I was a seventeen-year-old boy, I wouldn't let you get too far." He winked at her in a playful and still fatherly manner and Suzie blushed.

"Thank you."

"Seems to be part of my job these days. My name is Dimitrius, please call me D, and welcome to 'The Surf Shack'." That wasn't the real name, but since it drew such a large crowd of beachgoers and surfers alike, it was the nickname affectionately given to the diner by the locals. He grinned as he took a look at each one of the girls, knowing he'd never seen them before, but knowing who they were just by the stories he'd heard. "And you must be the girls that Sparky, Crash, and Harvard can't stop talking about."

That made all three girls blush, hoping that none of the stories had been all that embarrassing. After all, it was just last week when Tara had been trying to impress Crash by telling him some exciting story and had ended up tripping over her own two feet and almost landing head-first into the sand. Luckily, he'd been able to catch her. "They have?" she asked.

"Yup. The boys come in practically every night and you're all I've heard about lately." He pointed to a picture above their table. Sparky, Crash, and Harvard were huddled proudly together, each with one hand on their respective surfboard and the other holding one part of a rather large trophy.

He tapped Suzie's arm with his pen to gain her attention. He'd heard a great deal about her. "That was taken about two years go when they competed together in a local surfing contest. If you'd seen them, you'd never believe that they'd only known each other for a few weeks. It was because of that contest that they became friends… and how Sparky got his nickname." He chuckled and turned his attention to Suzie. "And don't think I haven't heard about you. You're the talk of the entire beach."

Suzie looked surprised. "I am?" She'd been so wrapped up in her lessons that she hadn't really paid attention to the amount of buzz floating around about her.

He nodded. "Yeah. I heard you're even better than Harvard. When he started learning, it took him at least a month before he could even get up on the board." That made the girls laugh.

Feeling someone lurking behind him, he quickly turned his attention away from the table. Tanya was standing right behind him, trying to hide a rather large soup bone behind her back. "Tanya, what are you doing with that?"

Her eyes were wide as she looked up at her father. "It's for Levi, Daddy," she explained simply and right on cue, the golden poked his sleepy head out from underneath the table. "Momma said I could give it to him because it fell on the floor… oops! I wasn't supposed to say that." She looked rather sheepish and lowered her head.

A smile graced D's kind face as he fought to hold back his laughter. This girl was going to be the death of him one of these days, he figured. "Very well," he sighed.

Tanya beamed with glee as she handed over the bone to Levi who eagerly took it and went back into hiding under the table.

Suzie glanced down at the dog with a stern expression on her face. "Levi that's not very nice. Say thank you," she instructed. He promptly responded by coming back out and licking the girl's face affectionately.

Shaking his head, D instructed Tanya to get back to the door and after she was out of earshot, he mumbled, "God, please help me with that girl," before he turned his attention back to his customers. "Okay, girls. Better get back to work." He grinned. "Whaddya have?"


	6. Chapter Six

**Suzie-Q**

**Chapter Six**

He groaned as he walked up to the front door, his joints stiffly protesting his movements as he slowly made his way up the front stairs. It was late afternoon and the humidity had dropped a few degrees, but just stepping outside made sweat begin to bead. He would be happy once he got back into the air-conditioning, even if his arthritis wouldn't.

The house was quiet when he walked through the front door, not even the sounds of Levi's nails clicking across the hardwood floors caught his ears. He must still be out with Suzie, he concluded as he went in search of his wife.

He found her standing at the kitchen sink, her arms wrapped around herself as she stared out the window out at the back deck and to the ocean beyond. He grinned as he slowly made his way over to her. This was where he would usually find her, a mug of steaming hot coffee in her hand as she gazed at the glimmering ocean.

He couldn't resist wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her toward him, until her back rested against his chest. His lips were light upon the skin of her neck as he took his time trailing his way up to her ear. He breathed in her familiar scent, still the same after all these years.

"Mmm. You smell wonderful," he sighed as his lips traveled back down, gently caressing the flesh barely covered by the thin strap of her sundress. She sighed in his arms, but it wasn't the sigh he was used to. Loosening his hold, he allowed her to turn in his arms.

Tears brimmed her gorgeous hazel eyes; toeing the edges of her lashes and threatening to fall down the smooth porcelain of her cheeks. Worry instantly clutched at his heart and he reached up to cup her chin. She didn't say anything at his gentle caress, only allowed his fingers to gently console her.

Sniffling, she managed a small smile, but it faded shortly after.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" he finally whispered.

Her chin quivered at the tenderness of his voice and she almost completely lost control of her emotions because of it. She took a moment to compose herself and found that she couldn't speak. Instead, she turned back to the window where she knew he would follow.

Grampa gazed out the window, his dark eyes focusing on his granddaughter as she lay curled up on an old wicker chaise lounger, Levi resting beside her as she hugged him with all her might.

"What's wrong with me, Levi?" Suzie asked her furry companion as he rested beside her. He just lay there, allowing her to weave her fingers through his long, silky fur. She wasn't visibly crying anymore, which was a good sign, but she obviously needed his comfort and he was willing to offer it for as long as she needed.

He heard the sliding glass door open and close and raised his paw to notify her.

Rubbing at the tears in her eyes, Suzie looked up, expecting to find her grandmother standing there with the usual mug of hot cocoa she brought when Suzie was upset. She was surprised to find her grandfather instead.

"There's nothing wrong with you, Suzie-girl," he explained as he took a seat beside her lounger. He didn't say anything more. He only reached out and gave Levi's ears an affectionate rub.

They sat like that for some time and by the look in his eyes, she could tell that her grandfather wanted to talk to her. He wouldn't say anything at first, though. He would wait until she was ready to tell him the entire story. She sighed heavily. "What do you want, Grampa?" she finally asked with a roll of her eyes.

He smiled kindly as his larger hand rested upon hers. "I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"Fine."

He watched as she flipped over onto her back and began to stare up at the darkening sky. He shivered slightly. The sun was setting and before long the moon would be shining brightly over a chilly night. He squeezed her hand so she would look at him. "I know you better than that, Suzie-girl. I can tell when you're hurting."

She shook her head if only to disguise the fact that her chin was beginning to quiver. "I'm fine," she repeated, this time more forcibly.

He could tell what she was doing. She was trying to make it look like the words she'd read had not affected her when they were really eating her up inside. "Suzie…" he tried right before she catapulted into his arms. He was startled at first by her actions, but then he eased his arms around her. Her sobs broke his heart as she wept openly on his shoulder.

Thankfully, her tears didn't last long. Soon, she was able to pull away from him. "Gramma told you what happened, didn't she?"

He nodded and carefully wiped the tears still running down her cheeks. "She told me, but she didn't go into detail." His eyes were soft as he watched her. Her gaze lowered for a minute as she looked at Levi. His head was now resting upon her lap. Her fingers began to play with his ears. "And you don't have to tell me, either. I just want you to know that I'm here for you if you need me."

She nodded. "I know."

He waited for her to continue. The conversation had been heading in the right direction, but then she'd completely cut it off. He knew the only way for her to feel better would be for her to just let it all out. Leaning forward, his knee nudged hers. "So, are you going to tell me or do I have to guess?"

She winced at the question as she secretly hoped he wouldn't follow through with that threat. "I really wish you wouldn't." Usually when he did, it was because he was trying to make her feel better. It never worked the way it was supposed to though. She always ended up in a worse mood.

"So, then tell me. It can't really be all that bad." Although to a seventeen-year-old girl it might seem like the world was coming to an end. But, of course, Suzie wasn't exactly a normal teenager. She didn't usually blow things way out of proportion.

Usually.

"Am I a bad girl?" she suddenly asked as more tears brimmed her eyes.

He was taken aback by the sudden question and wasn't quite sure hot to answer. "I… uh…"

She sniffled. "I mean, I know I'm not _bad_, but do I seem like the kind of girl that would do… _things_… to get my way?"

He was confused. What kind of 'things' was she talking about exactly? Shaking his head, he raised a single eyebrow in confusion. "I'm afraid I'm not following, Suzie-girl. Why don't you start at the beginning?"

She sniffled again, this time louder than the first time and nodded as she leaned back on the lounger. Levi crawled up higher beside her and her fingers dug automatically into his fuzzy warmth. "When Lucy, Tara and I were at lunch, there was this girl sitting on the other side of the room. She was talking to her friends." Her gaze sank as embarrassment washed over her. "I know you say it's impolite to eavesdrop, but I couldn't help myself. She was talking about Sparky."

The color in her cheeks deepened even more at the mention of the boy's name. He sighed and fought to hold back his contempt.

He knew from her stories that Sparky was one of the boys she'd made friends with at the beach and it was apparent that she was more interested in him than just for surfing lessons. Whatever happened to the times when college boys wanted absolutely nothing to do with high school girls?

"And?" he pressed after a long minute.

She picked at her fingernails just so she didn't have to look her grandfather in the eye. "Well, I didn't really catch much of their conversation. Her friends did most of the talking for her and their backs were facing me." Whatever they'd been talking about wasn't very important anyway. "But then, the one sitting beside her saw me." The pain struck hard in her chest again as she remember the look of revulsion that had crossed the girl's features when she'd turned her attention onto her. "Her friend asked if I was "Sparky's little student'." She added the mocking tone she had clearly read.

Grampa was quiet for a moment as he thought about what she'd just explained. Just like he'd predicted, it didn't sound all that bad. Yet, by the expression on her face, there was still more for him to hear.

He leaned back and waited for her to continue.

"And she said: "Yeah, that's her. I wonder what she did to get on his good side"." There had been a sneer to her dark eyes as she stared at Suzie, almost implying that she'd had to do something for Sparky to even notice her. But at least she hadn't said it.

Her friend didn't have as much restraint and promptly voiced one opinion that made more tears well in her eyes.

Leaning forward again, Grampa rested his hand gently on her knee and waited patiently for her to look up. She was surprised by the fire sparking in his eyes. "You listen here," he ordered. "I don't want you paying any attention to anything those girls said or anything else you might have read. The girl who said that was probably just jealous because she had her eye on him first."

Suzie rolled her eyes as she unconsciously picked at a puff of fur around Levi's ears. "That's what Gramma said."

He grinned. "I knew I married her for a reason." The meaning behind his comment was lost to her and he didn't bother to elaborate. "But don't jump the gun on this so quickly…" The flames began to flicker even higher in his irises. "… unless… The boy hasn't…"

"No!" she quickly cut him off. She knew what had crossed his mind and she couldn't believe that Sparky would ever do such a thing. "He's been a perfect gentleman." Almost saintly, she added as a sour afterthought.

He sighed heavily with relief. "Good."

Finally, after hours of tears and sadness, a smile broke through the dark haze that had rested over her like a blanket. The smile turned into a full blown grin and soon shifted into a laugh at his obvious glee that none of her new friends had ever tried to take advantage of her. "You just think every boy is bad, don't you?" His answer surprised her.

"No. Not _every_ boy. From what I've heard, Roger's grandson seems quite the young man."

She rolled her eyes, but still she smiled. "Twice in one day. I'm impressed," she teased and playfully wrinkled her nose.

He shrugged as innocently as possible. "What can I say?" He seemed almost proud.

Her blond tresses danced upon her shoulders as she shook her head. Then, leaning forward, she hugged him as tightly as she could. "I love you, Grampa."

He hugged her back. "I love you too, Suzie-girl," he whispered into her hair and though she hadn't been able to hear his words with her ears, she definitely heard it in her heart.


	7. Chapter Seven

_For those of you who may not have heard, Sue Thomas FBEye will now be shown on Animal Planet starting Monday April 6th. Spread the word!!!_

**Suzie-Q**

**Chapter Seven**

Spirits were much higher when morning arrived. Suzie blew out of the house early, Levi trailing her heels as soon as she made a promise to her grandparents that she wouldn't allow anyone else's words bother her. And that also meant no more eavesdropping on conversations not meant for her.

She gave them both a kiss and marked an 'x' over her heart in promise.

The beach was already crowded by the time they arrived at their usual spot and for a moment, she didn't see any of her friends. But, watched as Levi wandered off, weaving passed the blankets and towels strewn about the sand. He didn't bother paying attention to any of the humans he didn't know, but a few young children wanted to reach out and pet him. Finally, he rested under a large beach umbrella.

She smiled. He was such a smart dog.

A head poked out from underneath the umbrella which she recognized immediately. Her smile grew wider. He smiled back, his dimples practically sparkling in the sunlight. "Hey, Suzie-Q!" He waved to her and called her the nickname all of the boys affectionately called her.

She rolled her eyes at the name. She wasn't quite fond of it, but it was slowly growing on her. "Hey, Crash," she replied cheerfully as she approached their blanket.

"We weren't sure if we were going to see you today. Lucy said you weren't feeling good yesterday." Thank goodness for Lucy and her quickly thinking, Suzie prayed. She turned to her friend and gave her a nod of thanks. Lucy smiled with great relief.

"It was probably just too much sun. I'm better now."

"Great!" Sparky said, appearing beside her. His dark hair was dripping wet and his broad chest heaved as he fought to draw in his lost breaths. He'd obviously been in the water, getting the feel of the waves before he took her out there. "Ready for today's lesson?" It was by some miracle that she'd noticed he was speaking to her. Her gaze had been practically glued to the tanned muscles of his chest and stomach as they tensed and relaxed as he breathed.

Suzie nodded nervously. Today would be her first time on the board alone. Every other time, Sparky had been there to hold her steady, which really negated all of the chatter been tossed around about her. She really wasn't that good. At least she didn't think so.

"Good. But, how about a refresher first?" Wow! His smile was just so gorgeous. She could swear she could feel her knees going weak and she didn't care one bit if she melted into a puddle right there in the sand. "After all, I was kind enough to give you the day off yesterday… so I just want to make sure you didn't forget anything." He shot her a playful wink.

She nodded again. Why was it that she could never think of something to say when he smiled at her like that? She inwardly groaned. It was hopeless anyway, so she might as well just lay back and enjoy the view. "I'll be there in a sec." His reply was a simple nod as he picked up the surfboard she hadn't seen him set down beside the blanket. Of course, she hadn't really been paying much attention to anything else but…

Yeah better just try not to think about it anymore. She would end up being completely useless if all she could think of were Sparky's well-toned abs… his muscular legs and arms… the way he seemed to only use that special crooked smile only for her.

Okay, she might have been imagining that part, but still… it never hurt to dream. And her dreams usually did center around that gorgeous hunk of…

'_Stop it!'_ she chastised herself as she felt her entire body flush with heat.

His shoulders shook slightly, which meant either he noticed her sudden hot flash or Crash had just said something funny that in no way pertained to her. She prayed that the Aussie had said something funny.

"That's a good one, Crash. I'll have to remember that one," Sparky chuckled and then turned his attention back to Suzie. "I'll see you in there." He then turned and made his way back to the water. She couldn't stop herself from staring at the perfect view that presented.

Her entire body seemed to be on fire. She needed to get in the water and fast!

A hand gently touched Suzie's forearm to draw her attention away from the beautiful sight that was Sparky. And as much as she didn't want to tear her eyes away, she allowed it to happen. Her cheeks flamed with heat at the sight of Lucy's knowing smile.

"Are you really okay?"

Suzie nodded. "I'm sorry about yesterday. I didn't mean to ruin all the fun."

Tara shrugged her apology off with a grin. "That's okay. My feet wouldn't have lasted much longer anyway."

"You are such a baby," Lucy groused at Tara and then turned her attention back to Suzie. "What she means to say is that we want you to know that we're here for you if you want to talk about it."

"I was getting to that," Tara added as an afterthought.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Sure you were."

Suzie smiled. "I know you are, but I had a good long talk with my grandparents last night. Sometimes I forget the consequences of what happens when you eavesdrop and this on bit me on the butt." She shrugged as she shed herself of her top, revealing her familiar gray and pink tank bathing suit underneath. Her shorts were next and she tossed them into a pile on top of the rest of her belongings. "I think I've learned my lesson." She felt relieved to say that, because this little experience was the reminder that she'd needed.

"And you're about to learn a new one," Tara reminded her as she pointed out to the surf where Sparky was waiting, knee-deep in the warm water. "Your teacher's waiting for you." She added a playful wink to her comment.

Suzie blushed at the perky blonde's brazen wink and bounced lightly on her toes to hide it. "Wish me luck." She then rushed off.

"Lucky girl," Lucy sighed as she watched the obviously adorable couple meet up in the surf. Those two had a chemistry that could light the entire beach on fire if they weren't careful. Lucky girl, indeed.

Puzzled, Crash glanced between the girls still lounging on the blanket and Suzie as she and Sparky began heading out into the deeper waters. "What was all that talk about eavesdropping?"

Tara merely shrugged and Lucy was about to do the same when something caught her eye just over the Aussie's shoulder. Her brow eyes narrowed into a scowl. "I think I know." The others looked to her for confirmation, but she merely lifted her chin in Crash's direction.

He was surprised at first. After all, what had he done to Suzie? And, come to think of it, when would he have had the chance? Since they started her surfing lessons, Sparky'd been monopolizing most of her time. He'd barely spent more than two minutes alone with her since they'd met.

Then he noticed Tara glancing over his shoulder and turned to see what the girls were staring at.

A little ways down the beach, a girl lounged in a beach chair that was situated perfectly under the shade of a beach umbrella. A book was balanced precariously on her knees and her long brown hair was swept up in a pony tail. And while she should have been paying attention to whatever cheap romance novel had caught her attention, her gaze was solely set upon Suzie and Sparky.

And none of them—not even Bobby—couldn't miss the look of hatred in her eyes.

"Didn't we see her at D's yesterday?" Tara asked Lucy and the only response she received was an agreeing nod. She could tell there was a great deal her friend wanted to say and was struggling to keep those foul words at bay.

"I wouldn't worry too much about her," Crash shrugged when he turned back around. He pulled a piece of licorice from the plastic bag sitting in front of him and brought it to his mouth. He quickly took a bite before speaking. "She and Sparky were over a long time… a… go…" The glares he was receiving from the two girls were making him uneasy. Just to distract himself, he focused on putting the rest of the licorice twist in his mouth and slowly chewed.

"They used to date?" Lucy looked outraged by the news.

He nodded with a half shrug. "Yeah, what's the big deal?" That was the wrong question to ask by the blazing anger raging in her eyes. Of course having Sparky's ex-girlfriend at the same beach as him this summer was a very big deal and of course he couldn't see why when the answer was right in front of him.

"Drongo," she muttered the Aussie-ism under her breath with a roll of her dark eyes.

Tara shook her head and climbed to her feet. "Are we still going snorkeling?" she asked if only to direct Lucy's rage away from Crash.

"Suddenly, I'm not in the mood anymore." Lucy leaned back in her beach chair and crossed her arms over her chest.

Crash's eyes darted from one girl to the other, afraid to be left alone with Lucy for fear of getting yelled at again. "Er… I'm up for it," he agreed as he jumped to his feet. Tara had been in the middle of getting her gear and looked up at him with surprise. He shrugged and shot her a very adorable crooked smile. Before his eyes, her cheeks became infused with the more beautiful shade of pink he'd ever seen.

She smiled. "Okay." The word rushed out of her on a breath and the heat instantly crept up to her ears. She handed him the second set of snorkeling gear and picked up her pair of flippers.

A very audible 'tsk' reached her ears and she turned her attention back to Lucy.

"Er… are you sure you don't want to join us?" She was half-hoping that her friend would say no. An afternoon alone with Crash was definitely something she could handle.

His arm landed upon her shoulder. "Ready, Luv?" he asked and the brilliant smile he received made him grin in return. She eagerly nodded and waved to Lucy who couldn't help but smile at the obviously adorable couple. "How long is she going to be mad at me?" she heard Crash ask when they started to head off to the water.

Tara just laughed.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Suzie-Q**

**Chapter Eight**

Sparky was out of breath when his head broke through the surface of the water. Unfortunately, he hadn't been able to hang onto the board as Suzie took a sharp turn and ended up tumbling head first into the ocean. He reached up and wiped the water from his eyes. "Not bad," he commented proudly up at her.

She'd at least managed to remain on the board and had even ridden closer to the shore than she'd ever been able to before. After she'd been dumped, she'd looked around for Sparky only to discover that she was alone.

"Did you do that just so I could be confident enough to do it on my own?" She straddled the surfboard and used her hands like oars to paddle herself back out to him. She continued to do that so she would remain afloat near where he was treading water.

Sparky grinned. "If I said yes would you believe me?"

She didn't have to think about that longer than a second. "Probably not."

His expression became crestfallen. "Oh."

Suzie couldn't help herself as she broke into a fit of giggles. She clutched at the instant stitch in her side as tears formed in her eyes.

The look he shot her was carried an evil glint. One that she didn't catch in time. "You just think you're so funny, don't you?" He immediately started splashing her.

She squealed with delight and held her hands up in defense. It didn't matter that she was already soaked from head to toe, but she was still being attacked with no way to defend herself. Although, she probably could had just paddled back to shore and let him make his own way.

The splashing continued until her hair was a dripping mess again. "Okay!" she conceded. Her fist moved in a circle over her chest.

"What does that one mean?" She'd been trying to teach him new signs everyday and as always he was the eager student.

"It means: '**I'm sorry**'." She then repeated the sign so he could see it again and though she didn't have a clear visual of his hand, she could see that he was mimicking the gesture. She grinned. "**Good.**"

"**Thank you**," he signed as he flashed that beautiful crooked grin.

"So, are you ready to make a go on your own?"

Fear suddenly clouded her eyes. Well, it wasn't fear exactly. It was more like uneasiness and fear meshed together. "Do you think we can make one more run together? Just so I know I'm doing everything right?"

He grabbed hold of one edge of the board and pulled himself up until he was mirroring her position. "You already know that," he encouraged her. "There's really nothing more that I can teach you right now. If anything, you could learn the rest on your own."

She didn't seem convinced. "Do you really think so?"

His grin was amazing as it glistened in the sunlight. It was almost blinding. "Of course I do." She still didn't seem to believe him. He rolled his eyes. "Okay. One more time," he agreed as the thundering roar of the latest swell began to form. He signaled to her to help him spin the board around and she promptly followed instructions.

Communication was broken between them as they quickly switched places and got ready to shoot the curl.

Riding low on the board for only a short time, they quickly climbed to their feet and established their collective balance. Suzie wobbled as she struggled to keep her feet the proper width apart and almost tumbled off. She suddenly felt two vice-like grips taking hold of her to keep her steady.

Looking down, she found Sparky's strong hands attached to her tiny waist and felt the warmth of his fingertips as they snuck underneath the hem of her tank. It was with that touch that sent all of her concentration flew out the window until all she could focus on were his hands.

Her weight veered forward to the front of the board and suddenly it was no longer underneath her feet. She crashed into the water.

Hard.

She resurfaced a second later to find herself staring into Sparky's worried brown eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked. He watched as a striking red color appeared on her cheeks.

She nodded meekly. "I'm fine. I lost my balance is all." She was embarrassed to tell him the real reason why though.

"Are you sure? You didn't hit your head, did you?" To see for himself, he reached up and allowed his fingers to dance across her scalp. He was relieved when he found no visible bumps, but made no attempt to immediately move his hand away.

Suzie shivered at the slight contact. "No. I didn't," she whispered softly.

Their gazes connected at that moment, all memories of the incident forgotten as the electricity crackled between them.

It felt like a thousand butterflies had been released inside of Suzie's stomach. The feeling made her uneasy, but at the same time it wasn't entirely unpleasant; especially when the movement of the waves seemed to push her even closer to him. She startled when she felt the hand on her head trail down her side and sneak around her waist as he used his other to help him stay afloat.

"Good," he responded in a similar whisper, his gaze focused on the soft pout of her lips.

Suzie's heart jumped to her throat as the worry in his eyes melted away to something else. Something that made her stomach perform a summersault. It felt awkward, but amazing at the same time.

She watched as his lips lowered. It was like it was all happening in slow motion. Inches gave way to centimeters which melted into the tiniest millimeter. His breath lightly danced across her cheek as he exhaled and a shiver ran down her spine right before he leaned in through the final gap.

She couldn't stop her eyes from fluttering closed as she waited for the startling contact she's been dreaming all these weeks.

But it never came.

Instead, she felt the hand at her waist tense and then the sudden void that took over when he suddenly jumped back. Opening her eyes, she watched as a curse rumbled passed his lips and followed his gaze.

Her heart suddenly plummeted.

Standing there, just as perfect and beautiful as the day before stood the girl from the diner. She was waving her arms in their direction and it looked like she was calling out to Sparky.

"A friend of yours?" she asked as calmly as she could, meanwhile her heart had twisted itself in a knot, causing a sharp pain to shoot through her chest.

By the way his chest rose and fell, he was letting out an exasperated sigh. "Sort of." Either way, though, he didn't seem too pleased to see her. Suzie seemed to perk up at that thought and even more so when he turned his focus back to her. "Are you sure you're okay?" She nodded and offered up a soft smile. "C'mon, then." He flashed her a grin but it sadly didn't reach all the way up to his eyes.

He took hold of the surfboard and paddled to the shore where he was eagerly met by the girl.

Suzie felt crushed as she watched the dark-haired beauty wrap her arms around Sparky's neck and her heart practically shattered to pieces when she witnessed the kiss. Fresh tears formed in her eyes, which she hurriedly disguised as sea water once she set foot on land again.

"Suzie-Q," he said affectionately to her as she approached them, "this is Allie."

Finally, a name to put with the face, Suzie inwardly sighed. Taking in a deep breath, she forced herself to smile and she inwardly winced at how fake it felt. "Nice to meet you." Ugh! Even saying that left a bad taste in her mouth!

"Suzie's the girl I've been teaching how to surf," Sparky explained to Allie when she didn't readily offer up a reply. She didn't seem to be soaking up the information, yet she nodded anyway. "And Allie is an old… friend."

That seemed to gain her attention. Instantly after he'd said the word "friend", Allie burst out laughing and playfully slapped him on the shoulder with the back of her hand. "You're so funny," she chuckled. "I think you could call me more than just a friend. After all, we've been together for years."

Suzie winced in pain. If that wasn't just another chink in her defenses. And the worst part about it was that this girl was enjoying her unvoiced torment.

Sparky grimaced at the brunette's same comment, but merely smiled passed it. It was like he was trying to play nice and was having a very difficult time achieving that goal. He drew in a deep breath and sent a prayer upward for strength that he would need to deal with his… old friend.

"So," he finally said after a sense of calm started to wash over him, "Are you ready to make your first run?" He'd directed his attention back to Suzie who nodded slowly. She was obviously still nervous by the way she nipped at her lower lip. He couldn't help but watch that action intently. "Don't worry," he croaked out, surprised that that minute action would have such an affect on him. He hoped Allie hadn't noticed. "I'll grab Crash's board and be right there beside you." He offered her an encouraging smile.

Despite their unwanted third wheel standing practically between them, Suzie smiled back. A sense of relief flooded through her when she finally realized that he would never have let her got at this alone on the first try. She actually felt braver than she had a few minutes ago. She nodded, "Let's do it."


	9. Chapter Nine

**Suzie-Q**

**Chapter Nine**

Lucy was brooding. The blaze in her eyes had only intensified when Sparky had rushed back up the beach to grab Crash's board. At least he had enough sense to look guilty and while that would have saved him from any other woman who was likely to melt from his gaze, Lucy stayed strong. This was unforgivable; especially after all she'd done to give them the alone time they desperately seemed to need.

She shifted her gaze to Crash and Tara as she thought of how well it had worked out for the others when she hadn't even intended it to. Her friend was talking animatedly about the seashells she'd gathered while snorkeling and how rare it was to find them intact this far north while he just sat there and listened to her. And it wasn't that normal listening that a guy says he does to gain a girl's trust, but he was actually truly listening and enjoying every little bit of her babbling.

Her fiery gaze seemed to soften a bit. At least until Crash's gaze shifted in her direction. He winced when he saw how obvious it was that she was still ticked at him. "And you said I didn't have to worry," she growled.

He rolled his eyes as he unconsciously picked up a spindle shell from Tara's stash and rolled it between his fingers. "I didn't say you didn't have to worry. I only said you _shouldn't," _he clarified despite the fact that Tara was now urging him to be quiet. He'd just ignored her frantic nudging against his shoulder and opened his bit mouth anyway.

"Same difference," Lucy grumbled. She'd had high hopes for Sue and Sparky and even still did. This girl was just an obstacle they needed a helping hand to get around.

"Oh, I know that look," Tara groaned with a shake of her head. "Stop whatever it is you're thinking right this second. It's bad enough that his ex decided to drop by. They don't need you to fudge things up even more."

"C'mon, Luv, thinking never hurt anybody."

Tara blushed at the sound of the word "Luv" formed on his tongue. It gave her tingles that traveled all the way down to her toes. She ducked her head to hide the color on her cheeks. "Yeah, but you don't know her thinking as well as I do." She was finally able to raise her head again a second later and show him that Lucy's mind could be a very dangerous thing.

"So," said a familiar voice, "what have I missed?" Four sets of eyes—Levi the sleeping pooch included—swiveled up to find Harvard poking his head around Tara's monstrous beach umbrella, a half of a smile pulling at his lips. It had been a full one at first, but once he'd caught sight of Lucy's expression, it fell.

"Where have you been?" Tara asked, trying to shift the subject onto something that wouldn't cause anyone to be maimed. By the look in Lucy's eyes, she was mighty close to doing just that.

He stood up a bit straighter like he'd just done something that they would have been proud of him for. "I had a very important errand to run this morning."

Crash's face lit up in a huge grin that reached all the way to his eyes. "You got it then?"

Harvard nodded. "I think this is the best one that Charlie's ever made, if you ask me. It's absolutely perfect."

"Can I take a gander?" He peered around the other boy's legs, but couldn't see any sign of the object. His brows furrowed in confusion. "Where is it?"

"You don't think I would let a simpleton like you put your grubby fingers on it and scuff it all up, do you?" He noticed the icy glare being shot at him, but ignored it. "I have it in a safe place until she makes her run. She hadn't gone yet, has she?"

Uncertain of what they were talking about, Tara merely shook her head and swiveled around to glance toward the water. "But it looks like she's about to." She pointed out to the surf where Sparky and Sue were just waiting for the right wave to ride in on.

Pleased he hadn't missed the show, he motioned for Lucy to scoot over. She stared at him for a moment, her icy glare—which he'd merely rolled his eyes at—still intact, before moving her chair down to give his tall form some room. He settled down on the blanket beside her, his arms resting on the tops of his knees and set his gaze upon the couple still bobbing in the water.

It might have appeared that he was merely interested in watching Sparky and Sue as they continued to wait for the perfect swell, but actually his gaze was set upon Lucy. Obviously, he'd missed something or else she would not be in this foul of a mood. She was bristling and on edge like she was a jungle cat that was ready to pounce at any moment.

"Who put a bee in your bonnet?" he asked, not realizing at first how much he'd just sounded like Crash with that question.

Finally, a smile broke through the ice. "What?" she chuckled. It had sounded so strange coming from him.

He shook his head with disgust. "Ugh! Koala Boy seems to be rubbing off on me."

Crash chuckled, "You make it sound like that's a bad thing, Harvard."

"For me, it is." To show that he wasn't serious, a smile curled at his lips.

Tara and Lucy smiled. Boys were so weird.

* * *

The current was picking up strength. Sparky could feel it as the perfect moment presented itself. He shifted on his bored and smiled to Suzie. "Ready?" Her head rose and fell in a confident nod, but it was her eyes that gave away her insecurity. "You'll do great," he reassured her.

She swallowed thickly. "I'm glad _you_ think so." She apparently didn't feel the same, but followed as he paddled his board farther out.

She felt the connection between her board and the wave as soon as it happened. There was no turning back now, he told herself as she climbed to her feet.

Her instincts told her to shift her weight to the back of the board, but Sparky's first lesson about keeping her balance closer to the center and front flashed through her mind. Moving her left foot forward one more inch, she ducked into a half-crouch.

It felt the same as it had when she'd had Sparky holding her steady on the board and giving her instructions with the hand signals they'd arranged before their lessons had even begun. The only difference between that and now was that she was flying solo.

And it truly felt like she was flying. The salt water sprayed her lightly in the face and her hair whipped out violently behind her. This was an adrenaline rush like no other she'd encountered before. A thrill she couldn't wait to repeat over and over again.

A grin curled at her lips as she glanced toward shore. Their friends and even a few passers-by had rushed to the surf and cheer her on as she made her approach.

She had to focus on what she was doing, though. She could feel the power of the wave underneath her begin to decrease and she needed to retain her focus if she wanted to remain standing.

The front of the board began to dip into the water and she hastily slid off into the sea before she accidentally nose-dived. She landed with a soft splash and her feet touched the ocean floor.

She'd done it!

Before Suzie knew it, she'd been engulfed by the four bodies of her friends. She couldn't understand anything they were saying as they all started talking to her at once. And the next thing she knew, she was being passed around like a football.

She was passed off from person to person, each offering up their praises and excitement to her before she was spun into someone else's arms. She was already dizzy before she ended up into a fifth set of arms which easily picked her up and swung her around with glee before setting her down again.

"I knew you could do it!" Sparky cheered as he pulled her against him in a humungous bear hug which robbed her of all her air. Breathing was difficult enough with him in such a close proximity, so this was on the verge of suffocation.

"Okay, can't breathe!" she finally exclaimed which prompted him to release her. She swayed uneasily for a moment which made his hands hurry back to her waist to steady her. She closed her eyes for a second to regain her bearings—and not to mention try to ignore the seeping heat that was beginning to creep up her spine at Sparky's gentle touch.

Taking in a deep breath, she opened them again only to discover that their group had thinned by two. Crash and Harvard had disappeared for the moment, but she could see that they were already on their way back. Her brow furrowed in confusion as she noticed the awkward way they were jogging back down the beach. After they'd run a few yards more, she noticed that they were each holding an end of something very large.

Her eyes went wide as they continued to get closer and the object they were carrying began to become clear.

"I-Is that for me?" Tears of joy instantly sprang to her eyes and she looked to Sparky for a response, considering the girls were just as shocked as she was.

He nodded. "Yup. The guys and I all chipped in. Charlie doesn't make many like this anymore." He patted the board affectionately and smiled at her.

"She's a beaut, too. Definitely one of his best." Crash grinned one of his most endearing smiles. "I'm jealous." He added a playful wink for her benefit since she wasn't able to tell that he was teasing.

She couldn't help it. Her smile was beaming with excitement and her fingers were just itching to take it in her hands. She couldn't wait to try it out.

"Why didn't we know about this?" Lucy asked, her mood seeming to be degrees lighter than before. In fact, she was looking a bit smug and the reason why could only be because Sparky's ex seemed to be fuming at the sight of his hands still at Suzie's waist. Unfortunately, her poor friend now seemed oblivious to the fact when she'd been so aware of it before.

"Because you probably would have blabbed and ruined the surprise," Harvard answered truthfully. He crossed his arms over his chest and smiled haughtily at her. That earned him a smack to the stomach.

Crash's hands rose in defense. The last thing he needed was Lucy's laser-focus beam set on him again and the only way to do that would be to leave Harvard in the line of fire instead. "It was his idea. Not mine… just so you know."

Despite the bickering going on around her, Suzie couldn't hold her emotions at bay. "Thank you all so much." Tears flooded the hazel depths of her eyes. She was so overcome by this kind gesture that she just couldn't find the words—in speech or sign—to tell them how much this gift meant to her.

She glanced at each boy in turn through her watery eyes. They offered her a gentle smiled as they each cuffed their right hand and pulled it toward themselves. "**Welcome**," they signed, though Harvard's signing was still a little stiff. Despite his higher intelligence—which he enjoyed constantly reminding them of—he hadn't been able to catch on as quickly as the others. Still he was trying and she was grateful.

Sparky gently touched her arm to gain her attention. She was not too far lost in her emotions to feel the sudden warmth flooding through her again. The heat all seemed to collect in her face, though. Her cheeks reddened even more just because she was aware of that fact.

He waited patiently as she wiped the tears from her eyes before turning toward him. He grinned that amazing crooked smile as he took the board from Harvard and Crash. "Whaddya say we break this baby in?" He offered it over to her and she accepted.

She pretended to think about her response to that question as her fingers curled adoringly around the board. She could still smell the top coat of the sealant. It had been made recently.

Her eyes lit up mischievously and she tucked the board underneath her arm. "I'll race you!" she exclaimed and hurried back out into the water.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Suzie-Q**

**Chapter Ten**

"Whoo-hoo-hoo-hoo!"

Levi's nose had been level with the ground as he eyed a familiar enemy. His eyes stared unblinkingly into the onyx-colored eyes of his least favorite seagull. The bird's wings were raised menacingly as if to ward off the dog's looming attacking, but the thrill of Crash's excitement as he rode a huge swell forced his guard down.

The bird jumped up just high enough before he came crashing down onto the retriever's head with a _thunk._

Levi groaned and retreated yet again. The bird was just too formidable an opponent for him to face on his own.

Suzie chuckled as he returned to her and hunkered down on her side as if to hide from another attack. Shaking her head, she lifted one hand and ran it lightly over his ears. "I think you need to give it a rest, buddy. There's no way you're going to win." She felt his whimper of embarrassment vibrate against her hip.

She just smiled and comforted him for a change.

The sun was quickly setting—at least it seemed that way. The day had come and gone so fast that Suzie's head was spinning. In a good way.

She'd successfully taken her first solo ride—not to mention a dozen or more after the initial run—and her body still would not come down from that high. She couldn't wait to do it all again tomorrow.

And while that sensation had her feeling pretty good, her heart still flew higher than she'd ever imagined. She just felt guilty for the wild fluttering she couldn't control.

Pulling her legs up to her chest, she glanced a little way down the shoreline where two people were arguing. Well, actually, the girl was doing most of the yelling while the boy was waiting for her to get it all out of her system. Surprisingly, he was calm and collected and that made her anger climb to more dangerous heights.

There was a sense of relief floating about her, though. She couldn't clearly read their lips, which pleased her. It was already bad enough that she was the cause of it all. She didn't want eavesdropping to be added to her sentencing on top of everything else.

Allie obviously didn't like her and despite the fact that her harsh words had hurt before, Suzie supposed she could live with that fact. Not everyone was going to like her—whether she was different or not—and this girl was going to be one of them.

It didn't make things any less confusing, though. After all, what had she done to get on this girl's bad side so easily? If it was about Sparky, she didn't really need to worry. It was obvious that nothing more was going to occur between them this summer than a really tight friendship.

Still, it didn't hurt to dream.

Suzie leaned her chin on top of her knees and stared out into the water. A small collection of surfers—mostly locals—were paddling out to catch a few final waves before the sun completely disappeared. She would have been out there with them except the water had become too cold for her liking. Besides, she was content to just sit back on her beach blanket and watch her friends make a few last runs.

Harvard and Crash were easy to pick out. Their styles were familiar enough now that she would be able to know them anywhere. It also helped that Crash was obviously showing off his skills. These waves were nothing compared to the great swells he'd ridden in Australia—at least, that's what he told everyone. Some of his stories were just a little too outrageous to believe.

Still, she humored him.

His arms were spread wide as he pretended he was flying and was about to lift one foot off of the board until the lump curled up in front of him obviously began to yell at him. Suzie shook her head with a chuckle. Poor Tara. How he'd been able to talk her into that, she would never know.

And of course, after this, she would never agree to do it again.

Lucy, however, seemed like she was having a blast as she rode in with Harvard.

A shadow crossed through her vision and she looked up to find Sparky heading back up the beach. Curious, Suzie cautiously glanced around him in case Allie still had some fight left in her. But there was no sight of her anywhere.

That was a good sign, right?

She turned her gaze back to the waves, expecting him to just grab his board and hurry back out into the water to enjoy the rest of the day. He surprised her by plopping down on the blanket beside her. She turned her head and offered up what she hoped was a reassuring smile. He returned it with a half-smile of his own.

Neither said anything for a moment, an awkward silence echoing around them. They hadn't discussed what had happened in the water after her first run and neither was exactly certain how to broach the subject. They both understood what would have happened if Allie hadn't called out to him and that was what made it all the more embarrassing.

"Hi," he finally mumbled, his voice too low for even him to hear over the sound of the rushing waves. She'd been able to understand, though.

"Hi." She allowed a real smile to curl at her lips and tried not to giggle. Could they hold an intellectual conversation or what? "Aren't you going to join them?" She motioned to the surfers with just the slightest inclination of her chin.

He shook his head. "Nah. Besides, it's not everyday that I get to be alone with you like this." He cleared his throat as he listened to what he'd just said. That definitely hadn't come out right. "Erm… I was wondering if we could talk."

Uh-oh! When conversations started out like that, they usually didn't end well.

Suzie swallowed thickly past the lump that had suddenly appeared in her throat. "About what?" she whispered.

About the fact that they'd almost kissed.

About the fact that he'd _wanted _to kiss her.

About the fact that this was turning out to be one of the best summers of his life.

About how he was finding it more and more difficult to leave her at the end of each day.

About how he was falling in love with her.

Any of those scenarios would have been hundreds of times better than the one he'd chosen. "About Allie."

"Oh." She didn't want her voice to give away how disappointed she felt by his chosen topic, but she knew her voice had betrayed her with that one simple word.

Sparky blew out a sharp breath. This was not turning out the way he wanted it to. Why, oh why was it so incredibly difficult to form coherent sentences in her presence? "Er, let me explain."

She shook her head slightly. "You don't have to."

"I know," he nodded as a smile turned up the corners of his mouth. "But I want to."

Suzie's heart rate increased with that statement. There was something between his words and the expression in his eyes that made her want him to explain. "Okay." What more could she say than that?

He took in a deep breath and thought about how to begin. His lips pursed in thought and she couldn't stop herself from staring at that perfect pout. There was just something about it that turned her insides to mush and her entire body flame with heat. After a long moment, she realized he'd begun speaking. She fought with her Sparky-addled brain to focus.

"Allie and I have known each other our entire lives. Our mothers were best friends—and even still are. Since we were born, they'd hoped that we'd fall in love, get married and live happily ever after. You know, the normal stuff."

"But?" Suzie couldn't help but prompt him. Her heart was swelling with the teeniest bit of hope again.

"_But_ it never turned out that way… for me at least. We dated for a while, but it never turned completely serious. I just couldn't see the two of us still together twenty years down the line."

"She doesn't agree, I'm guessing?"

He heaved out a heavy sigh and nodded. "She still thinks we'd be good together and has some diluted thought that there's still something there. I can only see us being friends, though. I know her too well to be anything more than that."

There was something in his eyes that told Suzie that Allie had very little intention of wanting to just be friends with Sparky. Of course, who could blame her? Sparky was practically every girl on the beach's fantasy.

"My granddad's thankful though," he said after a short silence. A chuckle shook his shoulders, but it was soon reduced to a mere grin. "He always taught me never to settle. Of course, whether he meant personally or professionally, I can't be sure." He could even have been talking about both. "But, he knew that's what I would have done if I would have chosen Allie. I would have settled for her just because she was there." Of course, that had taken him three hours and just about as many slaps to the back of his head for him to figure that out.

'_Smart man,'_ Suzie thought as she was reminded of her own grandfather. "So that's what that was all about, then?" She motioned over to where they'd been arguing and he didn't have to look to know what she was talking about. His eyes shifted nervously to the left and he didn't answer straight away. She tried not to wince as a twinge of pain pierced her. She could force herself to say or think it didn't matter that someone didn't like her, but knowing it was true was a whole other story. She ignored the pain, though. "Or don't I want to know?"

He'd been caught. She could see it in his eyes.

"It's not really important," he replied awkwardly.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Suzie-Q**

**Chapter Eleven**

Sparky tried to just shrug the topic away, but there was something he wasn't saying. She could tell. He saw the knowing look in her eyes and instantly caved. "You're going to think it's really silly." Of course, he'd been trying to tell himself that all along, but the more he thought about it, the better it sounded.

She rocked to her side and gently nudged him in the shoulder with her own. She was trying to make it seem like this was just a conversation between two good friends and there was no awkwardness between them. "Try me."

He rolled his eyes. "Okay… She was jealous." Suzie furrowed her brow in confusion but let him continue. "I don't know where she got the idea from, but she'd somehow come to the conclusion that you and I were dating." He noticed that she opened her eyes in shock and immediately mistook it for something else. "I know, crazy right?" He chuckled nervously and hoped she couldn't figure out why. "Okay, maybe it's not _that_ crazy, but just because I've spent practically every daylight hour with you in the last few weeks doesn't automatically make us an item or anything."

Ugh! This was coming out all wrong and to top is all off, he was _babbling_!

He winced and shook his head. What must she be thinking at this moment?

Glancing up at her out of the corner of his eye, he asked, "I'm not making any sense, am I?" She didn't answer right away and that prompted him to look up at her.

"I'm not sure," she replied. "You were talking so fast that I could only catch half of what you said." She offered up a kind smile, but he couldn't tell whether she was telling the truth or just being considerate.

A crease appeared in the middle of her forehead and her eyes darted first left and then right in rapid succession as if she was trying to decipher his words. Reaching out, he gently touched her arm and waited for her eyes to turn back to him. "How much did you catch?"

She nibbled at her lower lip and shook her head. "Not a lot. What did you say after you said that she was jealous?"

His smile was huge with relief. She hadn't caught the most embarrassing part of his gibberish. Now he had a second chance to get to say what he really wanted. First, he needed to clarify. "She seems to think that you and I are seeing each other… romantically," he added when he saw that she wasn't getting the full meaning of his words.

Her eyes widened in understanding and she nodded unconsciously. "Where would she get an idea like that?" She'd begun to nip at her lower lip again and he couldn't help but stare.

He shrugged as he watched her teeth score the tender flesh of her lip with great interest. What would she do if he leaned in and took over the attack? He immediately jerked out of that thought. "Uh… I don't know. I mean, we're just friends." Why did that statement leave such a foul taste on his tongue?

She nodded in agreement and her tongue flickered out to moisten her suddenly dry lips. "Right. Friends." But there was something about the way he was looking at her that told her that friends was the last thing he wanted to be.

Was she just imagining it, or was she really seeing it?

Shyly, Suzie looked away as a warm breeze shuffled by. Sparky couldn't help but look at her as her long tendrils of blond hair fluttered around her. The setting sun sent out a golden glow that completely encompassed her form.

The sight nearly took his breath away. It was bad enough that he couldn't get over how beautiful she already was, but the natural cascading light only enhanced her perfection.

And she was perfect, he resolved. Inside and out, she was absolutely perfect. The fact that she couldn't hear meant very little to him and only made her more extraordinary.

"What?" she asked, confused by the grin that had slowly appeared on his face. Her heart did a full summersault with a half twist in her chest at the sight.

He hadn't even realized she'd turned her attention back to him until she spoke. He needed to remain calm and that was going to be very difficult with the way she looked at this moment. "I… er… uh." _'Smooth,_' he berated himself.

Closing his eyes, he shook his head to clear it. What was it about this girl that tied his tongue in knots?

Suzie reached out and placed her hand gently on his knee. His eyes jolted open to stare at her hand and where it rested. She pulled it away suddenly as if she hadn't realized where she'd just placed her hand. She blushed. "Are you okay? You look a little pale." Would she need to run and fetch Grampa? No. Even if he would need to be summoned, she wouldn't have been able to leave his side.

"I'm fine," he croaked. Clearing his throat, he looked up at her sheepishly and felt the heat slowly creeping up the shells of his ears.

"Are you sure? Grampa's a doctor…" she offered. Perhaps if she sent Levi, he'd know that he was needed.

Sparky managed a small chuckle. "I'm fine… really." A full sentence. It was a start. "I was just wondering… how much did you really catch before?"

An even deeper blush dusted her milky white cheeks. "Does it matter?" She was inwardly begging him to say it didn't. She hadn't caught everything; just enough for her to have some hope.

He weighed her question for a second. _Did_ it really matter? "Well… no, it doesn't. I'm just curious."

She felt like she was being tortured from the inside out. Why did he want to know? Did he want to humiliate her that badly?

He shook his head. "Forget I even asked," he amended when he witnessed the pain flashing across her face. "It's not important anyway." He sighed and began to push himself to his feet.

"Where are you going?" Suzie asked, her eyes wide. She didn't want him to leave just yet.

"It's getting pretty dark." Like she wouldn't have noticed. He rolled his eyes at himself. "And I sort of have plans for tonight. I should get going before I'm late." Yet he would willingly stay if she asked him to.

"Oh." She climbed to her feet as he began dusting the sand off of herself. "Well, don't you want to know?" She could withstand the humiliation if it meant he would stay for just a bit longer.

He shook his head. "You don't have to."

One side of her mouth listed in a pert little smirk. "I know." He'd taken the bait. She could feel it.

He chuckled softly at the amused expression on her face. "Okay, then," he caved.

"The last thing I saw was when you said Allie was crazy for thinking you and I were dating." She winced. It seemed so much worse when she phrased it like that.

"That's not exactly the way I said it, but it was close." He was still smiling, though. That was a good sign. But then it fell and his eyes became intense. "I'm sorry."

She shivered under his gaze. "For what?"

"For the way I made that sound. It's not what I meant at all."

It felt like a cluster of butterflies had begun fluttering about in her stomach. Suzie put a hand over it to calm the excited flurry. "So, how did you mean it?"

He watched as her lower lip was taken captive by her teeth again and just like that little bit of flesh, he was taken captive by her. He took a step forward. "Sue-"

They were suddenly rushed by their waterlogged friends as they came up to collect their belongings. Sparky's eyes never pulled away and Suzie's also held strong.

"I am _never_ doing that again!" Tara exclaimed as she reached for her towel and wrapped it around herself. She was shivering. The cool shadow of night must have felt worse after coming out o the water.

Crash's hands were instantly on her arms which he rubbed to help her get warm. His own towel still remained strewn across the blanket. "Oh, c'mon, Luv. It wasn't that bad."

She snorted. "For you maybe."

"That was a blast!" Lucy crowed, a huge grin splitting her face as she wrung out her dripping wet hair. "You should have come," she told Suzie as she tucked her arms into her body and allowed Harvard to wrap her up in her towel.

"You did better than I expected," he approved as he tugged the towel securely around her before reaching for his own.

Suzie became lost in all the chatter coming from the four of them, not sure which ones to follow. She glanced over at Sparky and silently pleaded for some kind of assistance from him.

A half smirk turned up his mouth and he gave a nod. "Hey, Crash," he called to get his best friend's attention. It looked like it was difficult for the Aussie to pull his gaze away from the perky blond in his arms. "We're still up for meeting at D's later, right?"

The Aussie nodded, "Always, mate."

Sparky nodded, "'Kay. I'm going to walk Suzie home and I'll meet up with you guys later." They couldn't argue only because it was already getting so dark and Tara and Lucy would need to go home soon as well.

Thankful, Suzie began gathering up her stuff, Levi trying his hardest to be helpful as he picked up her discarded shorts. She chuckled at him before snatching them away and proceeding to get dressed. Slinging her bag over her shoulder, she picked up her new board and cradled it under her arm as she waved her goodbye to the others.

Sparky was waiting a few feet away and he graciously offered to carry her board home for her.

"Thanks," she said, quietly as they watched Levi rush ahead of them, his tail waving majestically behind him as he led the way back home.

Sparky smiled and merely shrugged his shoulders. She couldn't help but notice that he still wore no shirt. Did that boy _ever_ wear real clothes, she wondered.

"No problem," he merely replied before slipping his free hand into the pocket of his board shorts and walking at a leisurely pace. He was not very eager to let this evening come to an end just yet.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Suzie-Q**

**Chapter Twelve**

Though they had yet to finish their previous conversation, Sparky had found the time to ask quite a few questions he'd wanted to quiz her about. He wanted to know where she was from, if she had any siblings, what her parents were like… and most importantly, what it was like being deaf.

It amazed him how willingly she answered that question.

"I've never really known anything different," she explained as they continued on at their leisurely pace. "I've been deaf for as long as I can remember." She merely shrugged and held out her hand to Levi as he looked at her with longing in his eyes. There was a stick clamped firmly in his mouth and she humored him by taking it from him and then letting it fly. He was off like a shot, disappearing into the looming darkness.

"Doesn't it ever frighten you?" he asked.

Her gaze lowered for a second as she thought about it, but it quickly returned to its previous level. "Sometimes… when I'm not certain of my surroundings or when people don't know what to make of me."

"Oh." Like Allie, he concluded. The things she'd said to him about Suzie weren't exactly kind, no matter how untrue they were. He knew Suzie enough to know that she was not like the other girls who seemed to constantly cross his path.

"That included deaf people though, too," she concluded, having come to terms with that fact years ago.

He was surprised by that fact. "Why wouldn't they?" He was enjoying this glimpse into her world, even if it was all a bit convoluted for him to fully understand.

"Because," she offered simply as she tossed the stick for Levi again, "most deaf people aren't able to do what I can. Reading lips, speaking; those are skills that are very difficult to learn, especially on top of everything else."

"So why did you learn, then?"

"I didn't exactly have a choice. My mom made me. She wanted me to live as normal a life as possible."

Sparky smiled as he raised his hands in defense. "Don't take this the wrong way, but you're anything but normal."

Her brow furrowed in an expression that was similar to confusion, though very close to disdain at the same time. "Was that supposed to be an insult or a compliment?"

His eyes widened in shock and he hurried to make amends before she decided to sic Levi on him or throw sand in his face. The look of disdain quickly disappeared and was replaced with a beautiful smile.

"That was a joke," he realized.

She giggled. "I couldn't help myself."

He couldn't blame her. "I can't believe I fell for it." He shook his head and rolled his eyes at himself.

"_I_ can't believe you fell for it." Her laughter increased and it soon became infectious. He was laughing right along with her as the beach house came into view. "That's it," she pointed out at the house, its back deck illuminated by the light over the door. The lights in the house told them someone was home.

"It's nice," he approved, though he'd only glanced at it for a second. For some reason he was unable to pull his gaze away from her longer than a few seconds.

"Well, Grampa did very well for himself while he was practicing. He bought it as a gift for Gramma for their fortieth wedding anniversary." He nodded in approval as he glanced at his watch. "Oh, I'm sorry. You said you had plans tonight."

He shrugged as they stopped at the steps leading up to the back deck. Levi was already prepared to head up and inside for dinner, but he waited at the base of the steps for her. "It's okay. I'm sure Gramps will understand."

Her eyebrows disappeared underneath her bangs as she looked at him with surprise. She hadn't even thought it would have been his grandfather that he was planning on meeting tonight.

Movement caught her attention out of the corner of her eye. No one was standing at the window when she looked up, but the movement of the curtains told her someone had been. She sighed heavily in exasperation and rolled her eyes. She could easily guess who.

Sighing, she turned her attention back to Sparky.

"So, are you sure you don't want to come to D's with us tonight? You know the others won't mind." In fact, they loved having her around almost as much as he did. Almost.

She shook her head. "As tempting as it sounds, I'd feel awkward being the only girl there." Usually when that happened, it spelled trouble and Crash and Harvard were experts at causing trouble.

He seemed to understand. "Too bad Tara and Lucy had plans."

Suzie shrugged as if it didn't matter, which it didn't. "I guess, but they made these plans months ago before we even met." She couldn't really complain. And she actually thought she'd caught the better end of the deal. She'd rather take a dusk-light walk with Sparky over anything else any day of the week.

He nodded as he became lost in her dazzling eyes. "True." Their sparkling depths were still so magnificent, even in the waning sunlight. "But… um, I'd better go."

She only nodded and watched him take a step closer. Her eyes were round when he invaded her personal space. Her breath caught in her throat as she felt him so close to her.

He set her surfboard up against the wooden railing of the staircase and backed up slightly, slipping his hands into his pockets. He hoped she hadn't seen the way they shook as he fought to remain calm around her. His own heart was pounding loudly in his ears; so loud that it completely drowned out the sound of the waves crashing upon the shore.

He gave a slight nod, only because that was all he was able to get his head to move. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," she whispered back. When he said and did nothing more, she gave a nod of her own and slowly moved toward the steps. Taking in a deep, calming breath, she rubbed affectionately at Levi's ears and took the first step. She was about to take the second when she felt a hand reach out and grab her arm.

It was a light touch. Soft, simple, warm.

It was _his_ touch.

Turning, she found him standing there, the reflection of the light in his eyes making them look dark. The breath completely rushed out of her and she shivered. What was it about that look that affected her so?

"Wait," she saw him say as the rest of his body began to quickly close the gap between them.

"Yes?" she asked, breathlessly.

She couldn't remember how to speak. The look in his eyes made her body go entirely numb except for the excited tingles that traveled to every single one of her nerve endings.

Even her toes.

Her mouth became suddenly dry and she allowed her tongue to dart out to moisten her lips. She couldn't imagine that it was possible for his gaze to become even more breathtaking, but that was until she watched the color in his eyes shift to an even darker shade.

His eyes darted over her features. Her skin burned white hot under his scrutiny, but it was a still a very pleasant feeling. She couldn't explain to herself how he made her feel inside. All she knew was that she never wanted to lose this wonderful feeling.

Everything passed so quickly then. She blinked once and then again and suddenly his lips were barely inches from her own. His warm breaths danced across her flushed skin and her knees began to buckle underneath her. A hand reached up and set itself gently upon her waist. His hold was firm and as if he knew what it would do it her, he gave a gentle squeeze. Her knees just about gave out completely.

She could barely breathe. The breaths that left her lungs felt shaky and she knew that her brain was not receiving enough oxygen. Still, she didn't care. All that mattered right now was this.

He was hovering over the slightest of gaps. All it would take to complete this kiss would be for her to bridge that tiny gap. Still, she couldn't move. She couldn't think.

But she could feel.

She trembled when he reached out to cup her chin, her gaze holding steadily onto his own. Her heart skipped a beat as his eyes silently pleaded for her permission to delve into the sweetness he craved to taste. Her brow crinkled in confusion at the sight.

A small smile graced his lips as he watched her practically melt at his feet. It wouldn't be difficult to just lean in and touch her lips. Still, something held him back.

He pulled away slightly—maybe just an inch—and looked at her questioningly. "May I?" he breathed, his sweet breath tickling her face. He wasn't certain where the urge to ask came from. Perhaps he saw a smidgeon of fright in his eyes and only asked because he was afraid she would run away.

She laughed inwardly at the thought. There would be no way her legs would allow her to run even if she wanted to.

Weakly, she nodded. She would do anything he asked her to, right now.

That was the invitation he'd been looking for and ever so gently, he leaned in a finally brushed his lips against hers.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Suzie-Q**

**Chapter Thirteen**

"What are you doing?"

Grampa jumped back from the window and turned toward the stairs where his wife stood. Her arms were crossed over her chest and her eyes were settled in a narrow gaze. She was not happy.

Clutching at his chest, he drew in a deep breath. "Don't do that to me, woman! I'm an old man."

She shook her head at him as she climbed down the rest of the stairs. He immediately straightened to block her view of what he'd been spying at, but she merely had to raise her eyes in the menacing way she'd perfected only too well over the years to get him to move.

Cowering, he scooted a little to the side and allowed her to look.

The window was the perfect viewing spot to spy on the young couple standing at the base of the deck's steps. She could see Suzie quite clearly, though the boy was shrouded in darkness. "And yet you're still young enough to _spy_ on our seventeen-year-old granddaughter." She let out a 'tsk' of disappointment and shook her head once again at him.

"I wasn't spying," he tried to argue but stopped when he couldn't think of anything good to back up his argument. She turned that look on him again. "Okay, maybe I was, but I'm just looking out for her. We don't know what kind of boy he is." He knew what young men were capable of. It had been quite a few years ago, but he could still remember it all so very clearly.

Gramma laid a gentle hand upon his arm and lightly squeezed. "Suzie is a good judge of character. I think she knows what she's doing." They'd never known her to act irrationally before, yet boys could change that.

They both glanced out the window again. Though they couldn't see the boy's face clearly, they both had an inkling of just who it might be. Suzie had talked nonstop about the boy Sparky. It had to be him.

And… neither of them could believe their eyes! He was leaning in to kiss her!

"Why that little…" All Grampa could see was some young hooligan taking advantage of his sweet little Suzie. He didn't know what he was going to do when he got a hold of him, yet he knew he was going to enjoy ever second he spent torturing him.

Attempting to stomp over to the back door, he was stopped when Gramma took hold of the back of his collar.

"Oh, no you don't. I am not having you go out there and embarrass that poor girl or even worse; you doing something you highly regret when she stops talking to you." Holidays and birthdays would certainly be awkward if that were to happen.

Of course, deep down, she could understand his stubborn reasoning. They didn't know very much about the boy except for what they'd been told by their granddaughter.

And though she wouldn't have agreed with him for doing in, if he would have put a stop to what was happening outside, then he could officially arrange that stupid blind date with Roger's grandson… if he hadn't already.

Her eyes narrowed again and before his eyes she transformed from his loving and beautiful wife to a force he did not want to reckon with.

Placing one hand on her waist, she lifted the other to pinch the bridge of her nose. "Please, tell me you didn't."

Grampa immediately knew what she was talking about and the punishment that could come to him once he revealed the truth. So, he did the only thing he could think of. He skirted. "Okay."

That one word made the fire burst to life in her eyes. "I don't believe you would do that! What do you honestly know about that boy?"

"He's Roger's grandson." He was obviously proud of that fact, but Gramma not so much.

"And that means what, exactly? Just because he's an old friend of yours from thirty years ago doesn't make his son a prince." He had to admit that she had a point and she could see that her husband was beginning to waver. She made sure to soften her voice for her next statement. "Just let her have this. It's not everyday our Suzie gets swept off her feet." Her attention was turned toward the window again. And by the looks of that kiss, that boy was doing just that.

Grampa sighed as he took to looking back out the window as well. He winced when Suzie willingly leaned into the shadow boy and kissed him back. His heart soon filled with warmth, though. Suzie's history with boys never usually got this far—except for maybe that one time a year ago. She deserved to be left alone and to be allowed to learn what love felt like.

"You're right," he finally resolved, letting his eyes swivel back to his wife.

She smiled a brilliant smile and wrinkled her nose playfully. "Of course I am," she said before placing a gentle kiss on his cheek. "Now, leave them alone and help me set the table. Dinner should be almost ready."

He nodded and sparing one last glance to their granddaughter, he followed his wife into the kitchen.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Suzie-Q **

**Chapter Fourteen**

Suzie sighed as she leaned against Sparky for support. Her legs felt weak as they fought with all their might to keep her standing, so she held on to the closest thing she could find. And he didn't seem to mind one bit. In fact, he took advantage of her weak limbs by pulling her even closer and enjoying the feeling of her soft body pressing up against his.

This was absolute heaven. That was the only thing that continued to flash through her mind as her lips were attacked in the most amazing way.

His lips were firm against hers and yet they remained gentle at the same time. They tenderly led and urged her forward, but didn't push. She continued to hold back and she was certain that he could tell.

The feelings inside of her were terrifyingly new and being kissed this way was a whole new experience altogether. Being kissed any way was a whole new experience.

Only one boy had been brave enough to forge a relationship with her and he'd even gathered up the gall to kiss her too… but there was no way that the two could compare.

David had been awkward and clumsy with his lips, but Sparky knew what he was doing. He was so obviously experienced in the ways of love—probably more than what she'd liked to think at the moment—and that was what was holding her back.

She was afraid of being too brazen. She was afraid to give into the passion burning deep down inside of her, some part of her believing that if she were to open her eyes, he wouldn't be there. She didn't want this to be a dream. She didn't want to wake up in her bed and find out that this had all been another fantasy.

It felt too real and too perfect and she did not want it to go away.

His tongue gently ran against the seam of her lips, resulting in a vibrating moan. It hadn't come from her, though.

She was overanalyzing this kiss and herself way too much. Remembering what had gotten them to this point in the first place was more important and the fact that Sparky had chosen her out of any other girl on the beach was the most important.

Instead of thinking about it, she needed to just feel.

And that's what she made herself do.

Finally, she relaxed in his embrace. Her hands unconsciously trailed down the toned expanse of his bare torso. She was thrilled when he shivered against her as her nimble fingers ran lightly over his sides to come to rest around his back.

Carefully, he eased back. She couldn't resist leaning forward, eager for more now that she'd allowed herself to actually enjoy his lips being pressed against hers. Smiling against her lips, he still retreated. His movements were slow and calculated, almost as if he were ready to topple over if he moved too quickly.

Still, he couldn't resist kissing her again. One, twice… and the third time lasted just a little bit longer than the others before he pulled away completely.

Her eyes were just fluttering back open while he pulled in a much needed breath. "Wow," she breathed.

His grin widened and he could feel the heat radiating through his cheeks. "You can say that again."

"Wow," she repeated just as dreamily.

He chuckled and reached up to brush a stray piece of hair behind her ear. He knew he didn't need an excuse to touch her, but he felt like it would be the proper thing to do. He stared into her eyes which stared at him wide and glassed over. "I've been wanting to do that since we first met." He wasn't ashamed to admit it. He was willing to get over all of the awkwardness if it only led to more kisses like that.

He'd felt it the moment she'd stopped hesitating and finally gave into what was natural. It had taken his breath away to the point that he was becoming light-headed.

"I've been hoping you would." The heat burning throughout her face only raged degrees hotter at her admittance, but luckily it was too dark for him to notice.

His fingertips lightly grazed her cheek and she could see the happiness in his eyes become replaced by something similar to worry. That was certainly odd to feel at a moment like this. "How much does this change things between us?"

He liked the way things were between them. They were simple—easy—almost as if they'd known each other their entire lives. Did this kiss mark them as a couple or was it simply just the start of something that could become so much more?

"Do they really have to change?"

He'd almost forgotten who he was talking to for a moment. He'd never had a girlfriend who wasn't high-maintenance. This would certainly be something he'd have to get used to. "I would think so because I don't think I'd be able to stop myself from kissing you again." For emphasis, he leaned forward again and tasted the sweet nectar of her lips. "See?"

She nodded and gave a small smirk. "Uh-huh," was all she could think to say as the fog he created in her mind with one simple brush of his lips was receding much too slowly. "But, other than that fact, why do things have to change?" She might have been new at this love thing, but things could only go uphill between them from this point on.

Right?

His eyes were soft as he looked at her and his mouth opened like he wanted to say something, but it closed a second later when the words just wouldn't come out. He tried again a moment later. "I like you, Sue," he noticed a gentle smile appear on her lips. He wondered why for a second, then he realized that this was the first time he'd ever called her by that name. "I like you a lot… and I'd like to get to know you better."

"We do have the rest of the summer," she pointed out.

He nodded in agreement. That thought had occurred to him too and that was why he wasn't eager to rush things between them. "Yes, we do." His mood improved a great deal at that thought. She wanted to take things slow too. He'd ever been able to handle slow before with any of his other girlfriends, but this one was definitely different. He wanted to learn everything about her and then some. He wanted to really know her. "So, I'll see you tomorrow, then?"

Suzie nodded. "Bright and early."

"Goodnight, then." He was suddenly struck by déjà vu at his own words and even more so when he felt his lips lightly dancing across hers once more. It was a thrill he just couldn't get enough of.

"Goodnight," Suzie breathed when he pulled away. She had to lean against the railing for support as her legs threatened to finally give out on her. A healthy flush coated her cheeks as a silly grin formed on her lips.

His expression matched hers as he lifted a hand to wave goodbye. She was afraid to let go of the railing for fear that she would collapse. The only thing she could do was smile and watch as he disappeared into the darkness.

"Wow," she mumbled when her legs could no longer support her weight. She collapsed onto a step and sighed contently as Levi rubbed up against her.

Her hands loosely tangled in his fur as she stared out into the dark water. She couldn't believe it. She'd just had her first kiss. Correction. Her first _real_ kiss.

Her heart was dancing an unfamiliar rhythm and her insides were a tangled mess and still she felt content. After all these weeks of trying to fight off her feelings for Sparky, a blessed miracle finally happened.

Her dreams had finally come true.

She couldn't help but sigh again.

Levi gently pawed at her leg and looked up the stairs to the house. Suzie followed his gaze and found her grandmother standing there. She had to admit that she'd forgotten all about their audience once Sparky's lips had touched hers. In fact, she'd forgotten that the entire rest of the world existed. All she'd known at the time were the two of them.

"Hi Gramma," she said softly. Her cheeks were hot by the time the older woman settled down beside her.

"Well, you've had an exciting day, haven't you?"

"You were spying?" Suzie was both hurt and horrified. She'd expected her grandfather of sinking that low, but never her.

Gramma shook her head in the calm, reassuring manner she'd had to perfect years ago because of Grampa. "No. _I_ wasn't," was all she said and Suzie was instantly relieved. "Take it easy on him, though. He's just looking out for you."

The teenager couldn't resist rolling her eyes. "I know. I just wish he wouldn't." She was seventeen. She was almost legally an adult now and that meant she was free to make her own choices. Despite what he thought. "And he probably hasn't given up on setting me up on that blind date, either."

Gramma's shoulders lightly shook with laughter as she laid a reassuring hand on her granddaughter's arm. "You let me worry about that. I'll knock some sense into the old coot." Suzie chuckled and that made Gramma smile and even more eager for some dirt. "So, which one was he?" She'd heard a great deal about the three boys and could probably figure out which one this one had been on her own. She just wanted to hear it from Suzie's own mouth.

A light tint infused the girl's cheeks. "Sparky," she answered shyly, but she quickly became animated. "Oh, Gramma! He's so great. He's kind and patient…" Not to mention incredibly handsome.

"That's great sweetheart." Those were two wonderful attributes in a boy his age for now, but she couldn't help but wonder if they would matter a little ways down the road.

"I mean, it's not like the other boys aren't too. Look what they gave me!" She quickly stood up and reached over the railing. She tugged her new surfboard into view and showed it off like a prized possession. "Isn't it beautiful?"

"Yes. It is," the older woman responded absentmindedly as she stared at the beautiful woodwork, but not quite seeing it completely. Suzie didn't understand her reaction. She'd at least expected a smile. "I mean, it truly is sweetheart. I-I'm just wondering how I'm going to explain it to your mother."

That sunk her granddaughter's joyful mood and she was sorry she'd had to bring the love-struck teen back to earth.

"She's going to be mad, isn't she?" Suzie set the board back down and took her seat again.

Gramma shook her head. "No. I don't think so. Overprotective…well, that's a whole other story, isn't it?" Small smiles spread across their faces. Her mother was the queen at being overprotective, so this news would have to be broken to her gently. Very gently. "But, while I try to figure out something, how about we go inside and eat before your grandfather decides to scarf down my entire pot roast?"

Suzie nodded and climbed back to her feet again, waiting patiently for her grandmother's older limbs to cooperate with her body before they headed up to the house. Gramma's warm hand landed gently on Suzie's shoulder in that familiar, comforting manner she used so often and Suzie returned the favor by leaning into the older woman and wrapping her arms around her waist in a hug as they followed Levi to the back door.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Suzie-Q**

**Chapter Fifteen**

The weeks began to fly by and summer was drawing to an end. The boy were all due back to their respective colleges in just two weeks and by that time, Sue would already be back in Ohio. She would have to savor the rest of the time she had together with her friends and most importantly, with Sparky.

She smiled at him adoringly as he chatted with their friends one lazy afternoon. His eyes were sparkling like rare jewels in the sunlight and his perfect rows of teeth were an even starker contrast against his deeply tanned skin than they were when they'd first met. And those lips…

Just thinking about them brought a very warm blush to her cheeks.

He turned toward her and grinned that amazing crooked grin that always made her heart flip and flop until it tangled itself into a giant, rapidly-beating knot. It was almost as if he knew she'd been watching him. She knew he didn't, but to be certain, she turned her gaze away and studied her news friends—though now it felt like she'd known them for years—closely.

Crash and Tara were now obviously together. He'd given her a spindle shell—the one he'd nicked from her pile the day they'd gone snorkeling to be exact—with a piece of string wrapped around it. He'd turned it into a necklace for her, because he'd said that it was what blokes in Australia did when they fancied a pretty sheila.

She hadn't taken if off since the day he'd given it to her.

Lucy and Harvard were a different story. They'd become closer, they just hadn't yet made the jump into officially being a couple. It surprised her. After all, Lucy's goal this entire summer had been to find a boyfriend to brag to her friends at school about.

Harvard seemed to fit the description quite nicely, but perhaps she'd found something more with him.

Sparky's hand drifted lightly across her back, taking its dear old sweet time before coming to rest on her right hip. She shivered at the feeling of the gentle caress and willingly leaned into him. His body was warm as it engulfed her and she sighed contently.

There was no other way to say it. This had been the best summer of her entire life!

"Hey, mate," Crash said as he reached across her to get Sparky's attention. Sparky looked up at him and she followed. The Aussie's chin lifted in a motioning gesture and his eyes were set in an icy old glare. "Look what the tide dragged in."

Sparky turned at the aggravated look on his best mate's face. Suzie was confused, but followed his line of sight anyway.

A little ways down the beach and coming toward them were three men. She didn't know how else to describe them. They weren't teenagers nor were they young men about to hit their twentieth birthday. They'd hit that mark and passed it quite a few years ago.

But that wasn't the worst part about them. Trouble surged around them like an electric current. Suzie didn't like the icy chill that ran down her spine and leaned more into Sparky to feel his warmth surround her again.

Sparky turned to face Crash, their expressions were almost identical with the same amount of dislike for this small group in each set of eyes. "Man, what _are _they doing here? I didn't think they'd be able to make it this year."

"Who are they?" Lucy asked as the rest of the group was brought into the conversation.

"Philanderers," Harvard muttered as she glared at the approaching party, the same amount of loathing in his eyes as the other two.

"Drongos," Crash added with venom dripping from his tone.

"Trouble," Sparky finished, his hands clenching in anger as the group of three converged on them.

Suzie reached up and rested her hand over Sparky's. His clenched hand relaxed underneath her gentle touch before he twined their fingers together. It almost felt like he was trying to absorb her strength and gather enough together not to get up and make the inevitable confrontation twice as bad as would end up being.

"They can't really be that bad, can they?" That was obviously the wrong question to ask when she looked into Sparky's eyes and saw the anger boiling just below the surface. These three had to be bad to get that kind of reaction from him.

He shook his head as he took in a deep breath. He needed to calm himself before he did something he would regret. "You have no idea," he told her. And that was all he said. No explanation, no story behind these three strangers. Nothing.

And for once, she was happy that they were choosing not to tell her.

"Well, well, well, look what the tide washed in," the obvious leader of the small group jeered, his top lip quirked into a sneer.

"Funny," Crash chuckled mirthlessly, "we could've said the same about you, Slick."

That comment made the man's mouth fall into a flat line. He obviously didn't like the comment that was just made toward him and his comrades or it was the nickname that got to him. "Ouch," he feigned a hurtful pain like the Aussie had just stabbed him in the heart.

"We didn't think you were going to show this year," Harvard spoke up, a light mocking chuckle to his tone.

Slick licked his lips as his eyes skirted over the six bodies sitting around the large beach blanket. It was very noticeable when they paused at each girl a few seconds longer than necessary. "Change of plans. We figured we couldn't miss the big competition this year. Especially after what you did last year to steal the trophy from us."

"You mean by playing fair?" Sparky asked. Slick obviously didn't like that response and shot him a dirty look. It quickly turned to an arrogant grin.

"Last year was a fluke for you children. This year, the big boys are going to go home with the gold," he couldn't resist resting his eyes on Suzie, having noticed how it had upset Sparky the first time, "and maybe a few other prizes we hadn't expected." He blatantly winked at Suzie which caused Crash, Harvard and Sparky to all launch to their feet in her, Lucy and Tara's defense.

"What makes you so sure that you'll win?" Crash asked, his tall form towering over Slick and his boys by at least four inches.

Still, none of them seemed fazed by the defensive tactic. None had moved a muscle as the boys jumped to their feet and each still wore the haughty smiles they'd worn as they wandered down the beach.

Slick reached into the pocket of his Hawaiian shirt and withdrew a slip of paper. Holding it between the tips of his index and middle fingers he held it out for them to take. "Read 'em and weep. The rules have changed this time around. There's no way you three rookies could possibly win this year." Sparky snatched the sheet of paper away, but Slick didn't wait around long enough for his reaction. "See you later losers," he said to the boys, the two behind him chuckling as they turned away. He was about to follow, when he paused and set his eyes upon Suzie again. "And I'll definitely be seeing you later." He winked at her again as his overconfident grin spread even wider as he turned and walked away.

* * *

"How can they change the rules one week before the competition?" Crash growled as he took a drink from his soda. Without meaning to, he slammed the glass back down on the table top. The dark liquid sloshed over the lip of the glass and splattered all over the surface.

"Easy with the glasses, Crash. You break it, you buy it," D reprimanded as he dragged a chair over from another table and set it beside theirs. Turning it backward, he straddled it.

"Sorry, D," the Aussie mumbled, having enough sense to look ashamed and mop up the mess with a napkin. "I just don't get why."

"They're the officiating committee. They don't have to make sense," Harvard said, trying to point out the other side of the argument, though still finding the whole ordeal ludicrous. "They want to stop teams from cheating and this is the way they found to do it."

"The only problem is that it's only going to encourage more of it," Sparky replied with a sneer.

Suzie wouldn't have been surprised if that sneer was supposed to be direction toward Slick and—she'd just discovered—his brothers. Technically, they were his fraternity brothers, but either way it didn't really matter. The reason they had remained friends for such a long time was because they all thought alike. They were slime.

Watching as the boys continued to argue and complain about the rule change, she leaned toward D. "I don't think I understand. Why is it such a bad thing for the rules to have been changed?"

D sighed as he picked at a plate of french fries in front of him. He'd gnawed on a few but he was obviously just as upset about this whole ordeal as everyone else. Still, she knew him to have the voice of reason. "Really, it's not," he admitted in a low tone. "I agree with the change, but it only makes the teams more corruptible."

"How?"

He picked up a fry and bit off the tip. He chewed and finally swallowed a moment later. "Slick," was his only reply.

By this time, their quiet conversation had caught the attention of the others. Suzie felt a hand lightly nudge her elbow and she turned to look at Crash. "The yabbo would con his own mother if given the chance."

"Probably has," Harvard snorted as he raised his glass to his lips.

Someone nudged her again and his time she turned toward Sparky. "He likes to think of himself as… kind of a ladies' man. He sees one that he likes and he does whatever it takes to get her." He frowned at that thought.

Suzie set her hand gently on his forearm, feeling the muscles flex underneath her fingertips. She was silently telling him that she wouldn't fall for Slick's tricks and she would make sure that she wouldn't, either. She still felt repulsed by the way he'd practically leered at her earlier.

Sparky was the one her heart beat wildly out of control for.

She smiled comfortingly at him and he managed a small smile in return. Still, the concern still lingered in his eyes.

"So, do you know who you're going to get?" Tara asked, wiping the smudge of ketchup that had leaked from her veggie burger from the corner of her mouth with a napkin.

"Why not Sue?" Lucy suggested. She was instantly back up by Tara who was eagerly nodding her head after taking a large bite of her burger.

Suzie blushed at the kind sentiment of her friends. They thought she was good only because she was better than them when it came to surfing, but she was still a beginner in so many ways. Surely the boys could find someone else to join their team.

They seemed to agree with her silent logic.

Crash, Sparky and Harvard all glanced at one another as if they were holding a silent conversation. It didn't take them long to reach a consensus and still Harvard and Crash looked to Sparky for the final verdict.

He shook his head. "No."

"Well, why not?" Lucy roared, outraged that he would leave her out without a second thought.

"Because the other teams will do whatever it takes to win. And that includes fighting dirty. I don't want her to get stuck in the middle of it all."

"Then, who are you going to get on such short notice?" He wavered as he thought, but it was obvious he couldn't come up with an answer on the spot. Lucy was even more confident that Suzie was the right choice. "Look, the rules say you need at least one girl on your team and I'm sure you've noticed that she fits that description quite well." She couldn't hide her smirk as his ears turned prink before her eyes. "Sue is your best choice. She's good and you know it."

"That may be true," he finally spoke up. He wasn't used to Lucy's fiery tongue. Only Suzie had made him that speechless before, yet with her he kind of enjoyed it. And besides, it wasn't like they needed to do all that much talking in the first place. "But my answer is still no."

"I think I should be the one to decide that," Suzie finally spoke up. Despite the fact that she'd been uncertain about competing before, Lucy's words had allowed her to see that she was just as capable of competing as anyone else they chose.

Sparky growled. "Sue-"

"I want to do it." She crossed her arms defiantly across her chest as if daring him to tell her no again.

He closed his eyes and fought back a loud curse. Why did she have to be so cute when she was steamed like that? "I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I can take care of myself," she shot back. Although, dealing with her three older brothers would be nothing compared to whatever she would face out on those waves. Still, she wasn't going to back down, now, when the competition loomed even closer.

"Spark," Crash began and almost stopped with the icy glare that was being shot his way. Still, he pressed on. "You have to admit it, the sheilas have a point."

"Yeah," agreed Harvard, "we're not going to find anyone else this close to the competition. And she is good. Better than many we've seen."

Sparky couldn't believe they were all turning against him. The only one who hadn't was D and he had tot look at him to make sure he hadn't missed his comment. "I suppose you're going to turn on me too?"

D raised his hands in a defensive gesture. "It's not my call to make. You're the team's leader and that means it's your choice." He noticed the unwavering decision in Sparky's eyes and knew it would take just a bit more convincing to make the boy see the light. Plus, he would hate it if he had to bring up the fact that Harvard and Crash had already out-voted him. Suzie was in whether he liked it or not. "Of course, if I were you I'd listen to them."

Sparky groaned. "Not you too!"

"Let me finish," he replied calmly as he saw the ire raging in the boy's eyes. If he wasn't careful, Sparky was going to blow his top. When it looked like he wasn't going to be interrupted again, D continued. "I'm only agreeing with them because non-team members won't be allowed to set foot in the pit area. That's usually the best place to learn the other teams' strategies… if you _look_ hard enough."

Crash was the first to understand. "D, you're a genius!"

Harvard wasn't far behind him. "And it technically wouldn't be cheating if she just so happened to see them talking strategy."

The "she" in question caught on as she noticed Sparky actually weighing that option. She could understand the animosity between the two groups to a point. But what had ever happened to playing fair? When did winning become the most important thing? "It would still be wrong."

Sparky gently nudged her to get her to look at him. "Slick and his boys will be doing much worse. It's better to know about it ahead of time before someone seriously gets hurt." He didn't come right out and say it, but she could tell that part of the worry in his eyes was focused on her.

"Would they actually stoop so low as to intentionally hurt someone?" Sparky's eyes shot to the other side of the table where Crash and Harvard were sitting. She glanced in the same direction, but the only response she received was a silent acknowledgment coming from both of them. There was more to this story that they weren't revealing. She would have to remember to question Sparky about that when he walked her home.

"Are you still up for it?" Sparky asked when her gaze returned back to him. "I mean, there's always the chance—no matter how slim—that we won't need you to do anything except surf, anyway. So, if you're up to it, you're in." As much as he didn't like to admit it, the others were right. She was the one they were looking for.

Suzie didn't take long to think about it. A gentle smile curled at her lips, her hands gently resting themselves on the table top as she took in a deep breath. She'd only caught a mere glimpse of what was to come from Slick, she was sure, but she wanted to do this. If it was only to prove her skills—no matter how mediocre—on a surfboard and to have just a little bit of fun in the process, she would go for it.

"I'm in."

A loud chorus of cheers erupted from the table. The whoops of joy and adulation from the others echoed off the walls and floated through the rest of the deserted diner.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Suzie-Q**

**Chapter Sixteen**

The silence between them was awkward as they walked. Suzie felt rather than saw how stiffly Sparky walked beside her. She could tell that despite the fact that he'd agreed to let her compete, he was still upset that he'd been persuaded to go against his convictions. She couldn't blame him though. He was only trying to look out for her.

At least, that's what she was telling herself.

Sighing as she glanced down at Levi, she managed a small smile to the canine at her side before turning back to the stubborn male at her other side. Taking control of the situation, she placed her hand in his. She was pleased when he didn't pull away and practically elated when he gave her petite hand a squeeze.

"So," she finally broke the silence, "about Slick…"

Sparky winced and inwardly groaned. "Do we have to talk about him?"

"Well, we certainly aren't talking about anything else, now are we?" she replied cheekily and wrinkled her nose. That brought a smile to his face, which was the opening she'd been looking for to continue. "Why don't the two of you get along?" Though, she could favor a guess or two.

"It's kind of complicated."

He was skirting around the subject, but she wasn't going to lay off him so easily. "How about you tell me the short version?" One way or another, she was going to get him to spill.

"You're not going to give up, are you?" She merely just shook her head as an answer. He supposed he had it coming. After all, he'd refrained from telling her for a reason. Of course, that same reason had sounded much more convincing three hours ago. "Okay," he caved. He couldn't resist smiling when she practically bounced up and down on the tips of her toes. "During last year's competition, Slick and I butted heads quite a bit. He enjoys causing confrontations between people only because he knows he'll find away to make himself come out on top. Even if he's not involved."

"Is that why you, Crash and Harvard didn't get along at first?" His brows knitted together in confusion. He didn't remember telling her that. She blushed slightly when she realized that he hadn't told her. "D told us that the three of you didn't always get along."

He nodded in understanding and pulled her just a little bit closer. He allowed his hand to skim the width of her back and come to rest on her right hip. She willingly snuggled into him, keeping far enough away to be able to read his lips. "It had something to do with it," he confessed. "Though"—and he couldn't believe he was admitting this—"if it hadn't been for him, I don't think we would've become such great friends."

"So, that's one thing you owe him," she pointed out, though she knew he wouldn't see it that way.

"The _only_ thing," he retorted.

"So what happened?"

"Well, Allie and I were dating at the time—on after a while of being off, I guess you could say." As he said it, it couldn't believe that he'd wasted—for lack of a better term—so much time with Allie. He'd missed out on a lot while she'd dug her hooks into him. And it wasn't until he'd met Suzie that he'd realized just how much he'd missed.

He hadn't realized that he'd gotten so lost in his thoughts until she prompted him forward with just a slight inflection of her eyes. Clearing his throat, he continued. "Anyway, she was there the day of the competition and she'd come down to the pit to wish me good luck." He was sure he didn't have to mention how the luck was presented to him; just as sure that she didn't want him to tell her.

"And Slick saw her… giving you a kiss for luck?" She tried to be nonchalant about it, still the thought of anyone else giving him a kiss for luck made the green-eyed rage of jealousy rear its ugly head.

He nodded, unable to hide his grin at her perceptiveness. "Yeah. Let's just say after that, she was in his sights."

"I can see how that might upset you." She felt his body give a jerk and she looked up at him in confusion. The expression he wore made her guess that he'd just snorted, but she didn't get the chance to ask why.

"And to top it all off, during the competition, he and his boys did a little bit of scheming. Crash ended up breaking his thumb and Harvard with a concussion."

"Wow." That explained the look they shared in the diner.

"So, do you see why I don't want you involved? These guys play dirty and just because there are going to be more girls in the water this year, doesn't mean they're going to play fair. If anything, it's going to make them stoop to a new level of slime."

"So, then all we can do is practice and hope for the best."

He rolled his eyes. How could she be so positive at a time like this? "Sure," he appeased.

She stopped in her tracks, which made him stop and stare at her. "You listen to me," she ordered. "You want to beat these guys and I'm the only one who can help you. Just so you know I play to win, which means that's exactly what we're going to do. Got it?"

A grin split his face as he witnessed, once again, her fiery spirit. The sight of the inferno burning in her eyes made every nerve ending in his body surge to life. "Yes, ma'am."

"Good," she replied with a smile and pecked him lightly on the cheek before falling back into step toward the house.

"So, what happened to you?" They'd walked in a companionable silence for long enough she decided when the silhouette of the house entered her view. D's was only a few blocks away, so they hadn't been quiet for long, but she still had questions that needed answers.

"Huh?"

"With Slick. You told me what happened to Crash and Harvard, but not what he did to you." Besides, stealing his girlfriend. That would be bad in itself, but she was sure something worse had happened.

"Oh." He became embarrassed. The light of the moon was so bright that she could clearly see the color creeping up his ears. "He set me on fire."

She pulled him to a stop, her eyes wide as they stared at her. "What?!"

"Well, he didn't really, but he tried to." Uncomfortable talking about this, he reached up and rubbed at a knot at the base of his neck.

Suzie couldn't help herself. She'd fought for as long as she could to stop it from bubbling forth, but once her laughter caught in her throat, she couldn't control it any longer. Clutching at her stomach, she doubled over as tears streamed down her cheeks.

Levi hurried over to her, uncertain of the noise she was making, and she leaned onto him for support while Sparky just awkwardly stood there. He couldn't believe that she was laughing at him.

Finally, when she was able to reign in her amusement, she stood back up and looked at him with sympathy. "Oh, I'm sorry. And you know, it's really not that funny, but I finally get it." She reached up and wiped at her wet cheeks.

Sparky just stood there, his arms crossed over his chest, trying to look like he was angry at her, but he was just as amused by her revelation as she was. It hadn't seemed funny at the time, but it really was kind of funny when you thought about it. "You finally get what?" He narrowed his eyes at her in mock suspicion and waited for her reply.

She continued to giggle. "Your nickname."

He shook his head with a chuckle and raised his hands in surrender. "Okay, you got me." He smiled as she curled against him and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders without thinking. She would obviously want to know the entire story, so he figured he might as well just divulge. He made sure she could see his lips before he started. "It happened at the big bonfire they hold every year the night before the competition. It's supposed to be a way to get to know the other teams and at that time, I was still going in under the single category."

"You, Crash and Harvard hadn't become friends, yet?" She was surprised. She would have figured it would have happened sooner.

He shook his head. "Not yet, but we were getting to that point. They were there that night, along with Slick and his crew. Crash and I were actually holding a conversation, the first between the two of us that didn't include Aussie curses. It was an improvement for us." A smirk lifted one side of his mouth as he thought about how well they'd actually gotten along that night. As the rest of the night ran through his mind, the smirk fell. "I hadn't realized that Slick was behind me until I was already heading into the fire pit."

Her gasp of surprise caught his attention and he gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

"Luckily, Harvard was there to push me out of the way. Unfortunately, he didn't push me far enough. I landed in a pile of still-smoking embers and the one leg of my board shorts caught fire."

She tried to hide her giggle, but it was no use. "So what did you do?"

"I did the only thing I could think of. I pick myself up and ran as fast as I could into the water. After that, _everyone_ was calling me Sparky."

"And you earned two good friends in the process," she added for him.

He nodded. "I guess you could see it that way."

Her eyebrows lifted in surprise. "And you don't?"

He weighed that question for a second before his eyes pivoted down to look at her. "I suppose. Especially when you think that if it hadn't been for Crash and his bad throwing arm, I never would have met you."

Her eyes glittered underneath the moonlight as she smiled at him. "And that's a good thing, right?"

He nodded as he pulled her closer, his lips hovering very lightly above hers. "A very good thing."

His lips lightly skimmed across hers. It was a feather-light caress, barely felt on the surface and completely felt on the inside. Suzie's breath rushed out of her as she trembled in his embrace. He knew just what to do to make her putty in his hands and he was having a grand old time of doing it.

She whimpered, "You're not playing fair."

He smiled against her lips, only pulling far enough away for her to read him. "I didn't know I was supposed to." Wrapping his arms tighter around her waist he pulled her flush against him. A groan of pleasure from feeling her feminine warmth against his bare torso threatened to burst forth. Clenching his teeth together, he fought it back for as long as he could until a breeze rustled by them.

Her tendrils of golden hair fluttered about her face. He couldn't resist reaching up and tucking them away behind her ear, leaving his hand to rest upon her chin. Staring into her eyes, he leaned forward and captured her lips for a simple kiss, but it was much too brief for either of them.

Still, there was something he felt he needed to say; something he'd been meaning to tell her. "Sue, I want you to know something." She looked up at him with curiosity and he almost lost the nerve to speak. He couldn't fight the feeling that whatever this was between them was different for her. It might have just been ridiculous to believe in the first place, but no matter what, he had to tell her.

"I just want you to know, that no matter what, this has been the best summer of my life. I never met anyone like you before. You're smart, you're caring… not to mention beautiful." He swallowed thickly at the way her eyes sparkled with tears. The moonlight reflecting off the milky film forced his heart to speed into overdrive. There was just something about it that made her look even more beautiful.

"And this has been more than just a summer romance for me. There's just something about you that I can't get enough of and I don't think I want to."

Suzie smiled as she fought back her tears. "I don't know what to say." She was speechless. She'd always dreamed of a boy saying something like that to her, but now that it had finally happened, she couldn't find the words.

He shook his head and allowed his thumb to gently run across the silky flesh of her lips. He felt her breath hitch in her throat. "You don't have to say anything," he whispered as he leaned forward and his lips came down upon hers again.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Suzie-Q**

**Chapter Seventeen**

Chasing the waves as they rushed back out to sea and retreating when they crashed back against the shore, Levi yipped with excitement. He was practically so lost in his game that he barely heard the familiar sound meant for only his ultra-sensitive ears.

Yards farther down the beach than his young mistress, he broke into a sprint. His tail was waving behind him like a brilliant golden flag blowing in the wind and his tongue hung out in his familiar doggy smile right before he jumped up to gain Suzie's attention.

All three of them tumbled into the sand, Levi proudly perched on Sparky's chest as he waited for the praise he would surely get for gaining their attention.

But, for some reason, Suzie wasn't very happy with him.

"Levi!" she scolded as she clamored up to her knees. Her eyes narrowed into slits as she glared at him. He was supposed to be one of Sparky's biggest supporters and he goes and does something like this?

Clearly upset with him, she pointed to the stairs. "Go," she ordered.

He whimpered and reached up to cover his eyes with his paw. At least now he had the sense to look ashamed when she was banishing him inside. She repeated her command once again, using a tone not to be reckoned with; a tone he knew he should follow.

But, before he followed her order, he looked down at Sparky for the tiniest bit of a reprieve. Unfortunately, he wasn't going to find it there.

Sparky winced as Levi shuffled above him. "I'd listen to her, buddy." And he wasn't just saying that because the retriever was crushing his sternum. Just to make sure Levi understood that, he gave him a scratch behind the ears.

Snuffling loudly, Levi pounced off of Sparky's chest—the human letting out a loud 'oof' in the process—and headed for the stairs. He was about to start climbing, but took one last glance at Suzie. She didn't say anything and her silent command for him to continue on up the stairs was enough for him to comply.

"Are you okay?" she finally asked Sparky with a sigh and a shake of her head. She just couldn't understand what had gotten into that dog, but maybe being banished into the house would do him some good.

Sparky grunted as he leaned up on his elbows. "I think I landed on a sand crab, but other than that, I'm fine." He managed a small smile, but reached behind him to make sure he hadn't landed on anything. He groaned when he found out that he hadn't and knew the slight ache in his back was from the sand underneath him. Shouldn't his landing have been softer?

"I don't understand what got into him."

His eyes flicked up to the house and one window in particular. A grimace curled up one side of his lips. "I think I do." Suzie crawled over to him, confusion shining brightly in her gaze. "Your grandfather doesn't like me very much." It was more of a statement than a question and by the statuesque silhouette standing in the window, he was right on the mark.

Suzie unconsciously brushed at the sand caked upon her knees in a nervous gesture. How true was that statement? Although, there was more to it than just that. "It's not that. He doesn't even know you. He's just…" What was the word she was looking for?

"Stubborn?" he offered.

That worked. "Yeah."

"He just wants to make sure you date a certain kind of guy. You know… respectable." Yet it seemed Sparky was not included on that list. "That's not so hard to understand." Before he even finished his statement, she was already shaking her head.

"He doesn't want me to date a certain _kind _of guy. He wants me to date a _certain guy_."

He had to admit that that answer disturbed him. "And you don't like the guy?" His hope rose at least a dozen degrees.

"I've never even met him." His brows came together in confusion, which she immediately noticed. "He's a grandson of an old family friend and Grampa's been trying to set me up with him all summer." She rolled her eyes. "I don't do very well on blind dates."

She was looking down at her hands as she continued to try to brush the sand from her legs, so she never noticed the look of surprise that crossed his features. He managed to erase his shock and replace it with that crooked little smirk she loved so much. "I guess that's good news for me then, huh?"

She blushed but only gave a slight nod.

He reached out and gently caressed the heated flesh with his thumb. "I meant what I said before." He wanted to make sure she understood that just in case he didn't get his point across before. But, not matter what he just couldn't get the words to sound right. "Listen to me." He shook his head and snorted a laugh. "I sound so corny, but I can't find any other way to tell you how I feel." I love you would probably work, but even that didn't sound right.

"You don't sound corny to me." She giggled and wrinkled her nose in that cute, playful manner he adored so much. That made him smile. "And I don't mind it so much." She found herself leaning in closer to him, her hair falling forward, caressing her almost bare shoulders with a silky touch. "I actually kind of like it."

He grinned at the image she made. She was an angel. No. Not even an angel could compare to her when she looked at him like that. "I bet you do," he chuckled as his fingers sifted through her soft tendrils, his hand locking behind her head. "C'mere," he whispered as he pulled her lips down to his.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Suzie-Q**

**Chapter Eighteen**

The sunrise was amazing this morning. Suzie had probably witnessed dozens of them this summer, but she'd never been so captivated by one. Perhaps it was the significance of the day that caused her to focus on the daily miracle, she mused.

Today she would go out on the waves and prove herself against dozens of other, more experienced teams. Hopefully, today would be the day that she lead her team—her friends—to victory.

She was nervous. She'd risen even before dawn's first light and came out on the deck to sit and just think. Levi had joined her not long after that. The dog stretched and shook the last remnants of sleep away as he looked up at his mistress with his heartwarming brown eyes. He was silently asking her permission to join her. Smiling gently, she repositioned her feet to give him room and he promptly climbed up, blanketing her in a cover of his golden fur.

Threading her fingers through his golden mane, she watched the waves as they crashed upon the shore. She saw it, but she didn't really take it in. She was going through a run in her mind, focusing on her balance and how far apart her feet were supposed to be placed.

She had to be perfect.

No mistakes.

She would do her best and she would do it for her friends. But most importantly, she would make sure to have fun.

A sense of calm washed over her at that thought. Even if she didn't lead the team to victory or even a placement, she knew she would at least have a good time. It was all she could hope to do her final few days here.

Two days. Two more days and she would be back in Ohio, leaving the ragtag team of misfits she called friend behind. But hopefully not forgotten.

She smiled. No. Definitely not forgotten. Even if she was to never see any of them again, there was no way she could ever forget any of them or this incredible summer they shared with her.

She sighed, which caused Levi to look up at her. She gave him a sad smile as she stroked his muzzle with her index finger. "It's almost over, Levi," she whispered. The moan she felt rumble up from her feet told him he sensed it too. "But, what a summer, huh?" He licked at her hand and she smiled at him. "At least we'll have the memories."

Although, some things would probably be better forgotten, she mused when the dog pawed at her and looked toward the door. Her grandfather stood there, his hands cupped around a mug of steaming coffee. She'd managed to forgive Levi for last week, seeing as though he hadn't been acting alone. She still had yet to speak a word to her grandfather.

She wasn't being totally unreasonable. It was his fault after all and Gramma was only too happy to back her up on the silent treatment. She constantly caught the older woman shooting him a look that said 'I told you so'.

Still, she didn't like not talking to him. The conversations they would have always meant a great deal to her. His kind heart and compassion where what she relied on most when being different from other girls her age began to become too much.

He was looking out that the ocean, admiring the pinks and oranges cresting just above the water and yet she still caught a flash of his eyes as he discreetly glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. Or so he thought.

She smiled and leaned forward in her chair. Her hands clasped together around her knees and her hair hung around her like a golden halo. "Morning, Grampa," she said.

Grampa had been sipping at his coffee when she offered up her greeting. It being such a shock, he tried not to drip the hot liquid down the front of his shirt. A few drops landed on the wood paneling of the deck, an inch or two short of his bare feet.

Looking at her, his eyes were wide. "Morning, Suzie-girl," he mumbled. He shifted uncomfortably on his feet. He wasn't certain if this was a good opening or not. Should he try to take a step toward her or retreat back into the house? "Erm… does this mean I'm forgiven?"

She sighed dramatically. "That depends."

He swallowed, the taste of his morning java lingering on his tongue. "On?" He was surprised when his lip fought to twitch itself into a smile. He'd definitely missed this and if his stubbornness was only going to resort to silence between them, he figured he could try to compromise. Try being the operative word.

Her beautiful hazel eyes swiveled around in their sockets. "On whether or not you're going to send the vicious beast out again to break up another one of my dates."

He snorted. "That was a date?" Her smile instantly transformed into a frown. That was a comment she hadn't liked. He really needed to learn how to keep thoughts like that to himself.

She crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back in the lounger. It might not have looked like a date to him, but she and Sparky always had a good time when they were together like that. "To me it was," she informed him more harshly than she would have normally spoken to him.

Levi's head lifted up again at the sound of her heavy sigh. He obviously didn't like it when Suzie argued with her grandfather and his whine of dissatisfaction only echoed that fact. He felt Suzie's hands go to his ears and affectionately give a rub as Grampa took the initiative and closed the visual gap between he and Suzie.

He took a seat on the second lounger and set his coffee mug down on the deck. He reached over to her and pulled Suzie's hand into his own. She looked up at him tentatively. "I'm sorry, Suzie-girl," he sighed. "I suppose I'm going about this the wrong way." He gave a chuckle as she rolled her eyes. Okay, he was obviously going about this the wrong way. "You really like him, don't you?"

She nodded and pulled her knees up to her chest. "I really do."

A blush he easily recognized as belonging to his wife coated her cheeks. The sight made his mouth quirk up into a half smile for only a second before he frowned again. How had he'd missed it?

He'd continued to think of her as the little deaf girl who would climb up into his lap as he sat in his favorite recliner and watch him as he told her stories. He could still see that little girl shining out through her eyes, but she was growing up.

And he was missing it.

The pain of it struck him hard in the chest. "I'm really sorry, Suzie-girl." The apology left his voice hoarse and his eyes moist. He owed her a better apology than that, but he hoped she would accept it.

She smiled and leaned into him. "**I know**," she signed, unable to find her voice. Seeing tears gather in her grandfather's eyes like that made her own emotions run rampant. "I'm sorry too."

He pressed his lips to the crown of her head and pulled away so she could read his lips. She had tears in her own eyes, which she reached up to wipe away. "How about you invite all your friends to the barbeque tomorrow? And this… erm…" Darn, what was the boy's name? "….Sparky! You can invite him too."

She smiled at his attempt to make peace. Every year on the last day of their summer vacation her grandparents always threw a huge barbeque, inviting all their friends and neighbors to celebrate the end of summer. The gang would love it, she was sure. "Thank you for making the attempt, but Gramma already beat you to the punch. She told me I could invite them last week."

He chuckled. "Of course she did." He pulled her in for a hug and she didn't reject the offer.

"So you're coming today, aren't you?" She just knew her heart wouldn't be in it if her grandparents weren't there to support her.

"Are you kidding? Your Gramma and I wouldn't miss it for the world." He playfully plucked the end of her nose before he took a look at his watch. "Which reminds me, aren't you supposed to be meeting your friends, this morning?"

Her eyes widened as she reached for his watch. The morning was flying by already and she and the others were supposed to meet at D's today for some final strategy planning. "Oh, I'm late!" she exclaimed and jumped to her feet. Levi did the same, stretching languidly as he readied himself for a good run.

Grampa picked up his mug from the deck and got to is feet. He took a sip of the cooling liquid. "Need a ride?"

She shook her head as she went through her mental list. She was already wearing her bathing suit underneath her clothes and her shoes were sitting at the bottom of the stairs beside her surfboard. "No. It's not that far away." She hurried up and gave him another hug and quickly sprinted for the stairs. "I'll see you in a little bit!" She called back behind her shoulder before she quickly disappeared from his sight.

Grampa chuckled and shook his head. She really had grown up. She was no longer a girl and still had quite a bit to go until she was a woman. He heard the sliding glass door open and close behind him, but he didn't turn. "She's so grown up," he sighed.

"I know," his wife whispered as she came up behind him. Her arms wrapped around his waist and her chin rested gently upon his shoulder. "I'm proud of you," she said after a moment, her lips gently pressing against his neck.

He sighed and rested his hand over hers. "I've been a stubborn old fool."

Gramma chuckled. "Yes, but I still love you anyway. And so does Suzie." No matter what he did and what chaos is caused, that was one thing that was inarguable. "Now, come on before we're late too."

His only reply was a nod as he took one last glance out at the water.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Suzie-Q**

**Chapter Nineteen**

Suzie eagerly ran to her bedroom, the package she'd just received in today's mail clutched tightly in her arms. Her mother had handed it over with a smile as long as she'd promised to be dressed and ready before her grandparents arrived for dinner.

They weren't the important guests they were expecting though. Despite the fact that she'd been able to avoid it all summer, Suzie had a date tonight.

A blind date.

She grimaced at the thought as she tossed her backpack on the floor in the corner of her room and made a running leap for her bed. She was eager to just tear at the wrapping, but the sight of the dress her mother had picked out for her was laid out over her vanity bench.

It made her heart sink.

Of course, she supposed she'd condemned herself to this fate. She'd ended up sabotaging her own happiness as the urge to win overpowered any rational thought she's had in her brain. With that one stupid act, she'd managed to pop the happy bubble that had surrounded her for three glorious months.

And she'd lost Sparky because of it.

Sighing, she glanced over at her dresser where a beautiful and ornate gold trophy stood. It was the one she—or rather her team—had won just a few weeks earlier.

She remembered the feeling of accomplishment and exhilaration she'd felt as she'd finished her final run. Slick and his team had had a commanding lead over them. They'd practically held a perfect score throughout the entire day and the team needed to count on one simple, minute mistake for them to gain enough momentum to pull ahead.

She'd been worried that she would never be able to do it. She'd already seen how good Allie was on a surfboard, despite the fact that the girl looked like she'd never set foot on the waves a day in her life.

Sparky had blamed himself for her skill, but the tricks she'd used in the water had all the earmarks of Slick's teaching.

Riding in, Suzie saw it the moment Allie had made a move for her. The girl had been trying to knock her off her board all day, but have never gone to such blatant measures to do so.

This time it cost her.

Suzie shifted her stance, crouching down just a little bit lower to give herself more speed. Just as Allie made her move, she pulled ahead. The other girl was sent headlong into the water and Suzie was given full marks.

Allie's score of zero that round allowed them to close the gap and with one more run to go, they would need to get the full twenty points to win.

Sparky had been up next. And to his disdain, he wouldn't be facing off against Slick. Crash had received that pleasure and had almost been tossed from his board for his efforts.

Suzie reached up and gently brushed her fingers over her arm where she could still feel the last touch his fingers had made on her on her skin. _"You did great," he said, his eyes sparkling with excitement._

"_Good luck," she replied as she leaned up to kiss him. He allowed his lips to linger on hers for only a few seconds before he flashed that crooked little grin her way and hurried off to line up with the other contestants._

And since Slick had already made his last run, that left Sparky to head off against a bit, muscled brute of a man. He went by the name Pete and he'd been looking to give no mercy.

"_Remember my signal," Slick whispered in the brute's ear. It had been the message she'd been waiting all morning to see from the other team. This was it. _

_After only pulling minor dirty tricks all day, it was finally time for the big one. Unfortunately, Sparky was their target and when she turned around to warn him, she found that he was already halfway out into the water._

Suzie could still remember the way her skill crawled as Slick turned his gaze in her direction and blatantly leered at her. He'd even had the audacity to wink at her. The feeling of her stomach clenching in revulsion suddenly flooded back to her as did the memory of almost losing her breakfast.

She remembered almost doing just that when he walked over to her.

"_You know," he began as he stood beside her, his arms crossed casually over his—though she hated admitting it—well-toned chest. His eyes were focused out into the water, but his mind was solely focused on her, much to Allie's chagrin. "It's a pity I didn't meet you first. You'd be amazed at the things I could teach you."_

_The double meaning of his words was obvious and she couldn't stop her eyebrows from shooting up into her bangs. As long as she focused on that, she could ignore the bile quickly rising in her throat. Still, she managed to pull a furtive smile upon her lips. "Something tells me that I wouldn't be able to believe it." She pretended not to notice his stunned expression to her reply and tucked her tongue into the pocket of her cheek. She allowed her gaze to return to the water and scan the line of surfers now rushing toward shore._

_Sparky's form was easy to pick out of the bunch, as was Pete's. She studied the way the larger man swerved through the water and around a fellow contestant to come to rest beside Sparky. To anyone else, it could have just been a simple shift caused by the current, but Suzie knew it was deliberate. And as she glanced over to Harvard and Crash whose eyes were glued to the water, they were able to tell as well._

_He was getting into position. _

_Suzie almost gasped. She stopped herself before the breath hitched in her throat. She knew what Slick was going to have Pete do. And when he did, there was no way that Sparky would be walking out of the water of his own accord._

_She had to stop Slick from giving the signal and most importantly, she had to stop Pete from severely hurting Sparky._

_Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the slimy weasel beside her begin to raise his arm. Of course the signal would need to be big so Pete could see it while so far out, so she knew she needed to stop it before it rose above his head._

_The question was: How?_

_Then it came to her in a rush of both adrenaline and nausea. The act would no doubt scar her for life, but it needed to be done. _

_She sucked in a deep breath as she reached for Slick's clammy hand and without thinking about it, she thrust her lips to his._

Suzie winced as she remembered the way his lips felt against hers. While he'd surprised by her boldness at first, he didn't wait very long to attack her lips with vigor. The feeling was awkward and the taste, disgusting. His lips felt like they'd been coated with a thick layer of oil and the flavor he was trying to thrust upon her tongue was similar to stale garlic.

It took an incredible amount of peppermint-flavored toothpaste to get rid of that acrid taste. She'd even gargled an entire bottle of mouthwash for good measure and still it lingered like a bad burrito.

She shuddered at the thought, her hand automatically resting upon her stomach as it gave a lurch. The less she thought about the better.

And the perfect distraction was sitting right in her lap. Lucy had sent her a present. She'd squealed with excitement when her mother had first told her, but it had been quickly drowned out by the groan of revulsion at the reminder that tonight was the night she would face her doom.

Maybe if she faked a stomach ache, her mother would allow her to skip this dinner. Her eyes rolled in their sockets of their own accord. Yeah. Like that was going to happen.

She eyed the dress again. It was like it was staring at her from across the room, taunting her like one of her crueler classmates. This was going to be the worst night of her life. Not only was she going to be forced to sit through dinner with an old friend of her grandfather's, but his grandson as well.

Oh joy. She could just imagine the conversation around the table. First, she'd miss practically everything everyone was saying because during parties like this, conversation was heavy and confusing, especially when more than one conversation was going on. And second, because what she _would_ catch—and she was certain her mother would make sure that she did—would either be an embarrassing story about her or her mother's unsubtle hints about their young guest.

More than likely, Suzie would just end up staring down at her plate the entire evening until they all left. It was a pity too. She hadn't seen her grandparents since they'd arrived back in Ohio and she'd really been looking forward to this visit. They she discovered that Roger Hudson's grandson was stopping in Ohio while on his way up to University, his grandfather accompanying him for the ride to visit a few friends he had up there as well.

This evening was not going to turn out well, at all.

And the worst part about it was that she couldn't stop thinking about Sparky. He hadn't even given her the chance to explain. He'd just jumped to his own conclusions when he found her in Slick's embrace and then stormed off. He'd never even come to the barbeque. And before she knew it, she'd been packed up into the car, Levi's head resting upon her lap as she stared out the window and watched the beach slowly disappear.

Frowning, Suzie turned the package over in her hands, her fingernails scraping lightly against the plain brown paper it was wrapped it. She'd been so excited to open it just a little bit ago and now she was too depressed.

Besides, there would be pictures of _him_ in there and she wasn't sure she was ready to see his smiling face again, especially when all she could think about is his cold eyes and tensed jaw as he pushed Slick away from her and then began berating her with words that could never be repeated in polite company.

Something wet dripped down onto the package in her hand. One, two, three more dripped down until she finally realized that they were own tears. She was crying again. She'd thought her tears had dried up weeks ago and here she was blubbering again. All because of a boy.

How pathetic was she?

Of course, she wasn't certain of the reason for these tears. Was it because of the memory of his words or the fact that she'd lost the most wonderful guy in the world? Okay, maybe that was an obvious answer.

But if she could go back and do it all over again, she knew there would be no other option. Teenage girls were a perfect distraction for Slick and since he'd already set his sights on her, she would give him whatever he wanted to protect the man she…

Suzie gasped.

The feelings she'd felt for Sparky had been special and unique. They'd been something she'd never felt before and still she knew the meaning behind them. She'd never admitted it to anyone—not even herself—but she knew now the reason why it hurt to give him up.

She loved him.

She smiled. She'd never been in love and now that she'd finally realized it, she felt her depression instantly lift and allowed the dormant butterflies to flutter around her stomach. Now, all she had to do was find a way to talk to him again.

Her door opened slightly and her mother peered inside. She was checking in to see how her preparations for tonight were coming. She frowned when she found her daughter still in her school clothes.

Her hands instantly rose to her hips as she looked sternly at her daughter. "You're not ready yet?"

Suzie blushed as she set aside her still unopened gift from Lucy. "Sorry. I was just thinking."

Her mother scrutinized her with a look she didn't recognize. She'd seen the 'I-know-you're-up-to-something' look and the 'you're-in-trouble' look, but this was different.

Her heart tilted to the side as her arms crossed over her chest. "There's something different about you, sweetheart." Her daughter had seemed so depressed since she'd arrived home from the beach, yet she always seemed so closed up to tell her what was wrong. She'd had to hear the story from her very own parents about the boy and how he'd practically shattered her heart in front of a crowd of hundreds of people.

But now, the color had returned to her cheeks and the purplish bags under her eyes had faded to a light lilac color. Her beautiful hazel eyes were sparkling as she looked up at her too. She could hope that it was a nervous reaction to the fact of meeting Roger Hudson's grandson tonight, but she knew it wasn't that.

Whatever had changed her, she was thankful that it had brought her little girl back to a bit of normalcy.

"Do you want some help getting ready?" Suzie smiled up at her mother, yet her eyes revealed how much she did _not_ want to do this. Carla chuckled. She understood her daughter's hesitancy and as she took a seat upon the bed, brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes. "It's only dinner, Sue. I'm not asking you to marry him. Besides, he's been getting rave reviews from your grandfather ever since he met him. That's got to count for something, right?"

Suzie giggled. "You didn't have Grampa bugging you the entire summer to meet him." She became serious as she thought about the anticipated evening. Something about it brought a frown to her lips. "What if he doesn't like me?"

Her mother's soft hand rested gently on hers, her eyes sparkling as she looked upon her little girl with pride. "How could he not? You're an amazing girl with great potential." Leaning forward, she gave a little smirk. "And in that dress, you'll knock his socks off… ugh! That's if we get you ready in enough time! Come on, let's make you beautiful."


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Suzie-Q**

**Chapter Twenty**

Suzie turned in front of the mirror as she admired the dress. It was a cute little sundress her mother had found for her during one of her shopping trips and knew how pretty she looked in red. The bodice and skirt were patterned by mini black polka dots which went along with the thin, black spaghetti straps and the border print hem. The waist was accented with similar print as were the ends of the ties that cinched in her waist gently and allowed her subtle curves to be present without being prominent.

She looked dressed to kill… or at least to knock some poor, unsuspecting boy's socks off. She smiled and shook her head, feeling the weight of her hair as it bounced around her face in delicate golden ringlets and checked her light application of eye shadow.

Her hand was shaking before her eyes as she carefully wiped at a small smudge. Taking in a deep breath, she paused to calm herself. The usual butterflies in her stomach had stopped moving about, so she hadn't even realized that she was nervous until she visibly saw herself shaking.

She needed to remember that it was just dinner. That was it. She was only going to meet this boy for the sake of her grandfather and then he'd end up going off to school like he was supposed to. She'd probably never even see him again, anyway.

So why did she feel this way?

She really didn't have an answer to that question and she couldn't figure out why.

She needed something to distract her. Anything.

Then she spotted it through the mirror's reflection. The still unopened package from Lucy. Still waiting for their guests to arrive, now would be a perfect time to open it.

Walking over to her bed, she sat down and pulled it into her lap. She pulled at the line of tape holding it together and allowed to paper to pull apart in her hands. She smiled at the image on the front of the photo album. Lucy had pasted a group shot of the six of them standing on the beach with the waves behind them—D had been the photographer—to the front cover and wrote a small caption underneath with a black marker. _**"A Summer We Will Never Forget**_,_**"**_ was scrawled out in Lucy's familiar script.

Pages and pages were filled with images of all her new friends, each with an amusing comment or a descriptive caption underneath. There were a few action shots of her out on the waves and even a few stills that Suzie hadn't even realized had been taken of her.

One of her favorites was one where she was sitting on the beach, the setting sun casting a golden orange glow over the water as she just looked out and admired nature's beauty. The image gave her chills. It was artistic and beautiful and just so…

What was the word?

She paused her musing as her eyes glanced at the caption, a small gasp coming to her lips.

"_**Sparky Took This."**_

The three little words brought tears to her eyes, but she didn't dare let one fall for fear of having to do her makeup all over again. Her heart gave an unnatural clench and the breath rushed from her chest.

That was the reason why she couldn't find a proper description for Lucy's photo. It hadn't been taken by her after all and now that she knew the photographer, she could only use one word to describe it: Love.

There was something so tender and loving about it that she felt like weeping with joy. His feelings for her were just as strong as hers were for him. He didn't have to tell her to know, all she had to do was look at that picture.

Flipping through more pages, she smiled at the amusing antics of Crash and Harvard, who had revealed their real names to her at Grampa's barbeque. Crash's real name was Bobby Manning and Harvard's was Myles Leland the third. Of course, with a nickname like 'Harvard' the boy would have to have some sort of title to his name.

Finally, she arrived at the last page and the photograph took Suzie's breath away. It was a picture of her and Sparky that had been taken the morning after her first run. The morning after Sparky had kissed her for the first time. She recognized the familiar look of new love in their eyes as they posed for the camera, his arms wrapped around her waist as she leaned against his chest.

And underneath this picture were only two words: _**"True Love."**_

Suzie's smile grew so much wider. Lucy still had faith that everything would work out between her and Sparky, but how could they when she had no way to contact him?

No matter what, she wouldn't focus on that. Sparky would always be her first true love and the memories they had together were the most amazing she would ever have. If that was all that she would have for the rest of her life, then she would be happy.

Her bedroom door opened a crack and a familiar head poked itself inside. If her smile had been wide before, it was even wider now. "Levi!"

The retriever entered the bedroom and rushed over to her. She jumped off the bed before he could jump up on it and happily accept his eager, wet and excited doggy kisses. He'd obviously missed her after spending practically every day of the summer with her.

She chuckled as she fought to avoid his searching tongue. "I missed you too, buddy," she said and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him close enough to her to give him a hug, but far enough away to not get dog hair on her new dress.

He gave her a few more kisses and then turned toward the door where an amused visitor was chuckling. Her gaze lifted to find her grandfather standing there, his arms crossed over his chest as he casually leaned against the doorframe. All she could do was give a squeal of excitement and rush into his arms. "I missed _you_ too," she muttered into his chest.

His chest shuddered underneath her and she looked up to see him still chuckling. "Me too, Suzie-girl." He squeezed her tight as he smiled down at her. "Your mother sent me up to tell you that all of your guests had arrived and that dinner is almost ready. And Levi was really eager to see you too." He had to make sure he added that, though that was already obvious.

Her eyes suddenly were clouded with worry. "I still don't know…"

"Hey, would this old man steer you wrong?" She shook her head as he pointed to himself. His hand come down to rest gently upon the curve of her shoulder. "Then, trust me." He added a wink into the mix.

She nodded as she took in a deep breath and allowed him to lead the way. He nodded and signaled for Levi to follow him.

Taking careful breaths, she waited a few seconds before checking her hair, dress and makeup one last time and then carefully walking out of her bedroom. Standing at the top of the stairs, she could see her parents standing off to the one side and her grandparents to the back so her focus would settle on their guests. The older man had thick, wavy black hair that was now mostly peppered with gray and the most amazing—and yet familiar—brown eyes she'd ever see. He would have been quite handsome in his younger days, she considered.

Her gaze instantly shifted to the young man at the foot of the stairs.

His face was hidden from her as he was bent over, giving Levi's ears a friendly scratch. After giving his hand a lick of approval, the dog sat obediently at the boy's feet. His tongue happily lolled out in his familiar doggy smile and his tail waved like a majestic golden fan behind him.

Well, she thought, if Levi wasn't worried about him, she supposed there was nothing for her to worry about either.

She took the first step down the stairs and watched as the boy slowly lifted himself to his full height. His hair was similar to his grandfather's. Thick and black with curling waves. They kind of reminded her of ocean waves and—strangely enough—they made her fingers itch to run through them.

His eyes sparkled as he flashed a gorgeous, crooked grin her way.

Suzie gasped as he completely revealed himself to her. She suddenly forgot how to breathe and her knees weaken. Grasping stiffly onto the railing, she stared down at him with wide eyes.

Slight movement out of the corner of her eyes caught her attention. Her mother had taken a step forward to speak to her. "Sue, sweetie, this is Roger's grandson Jack." Carla's eyes shifted from her daughter, to the boy and back as she silently urged her to say something to him.

Jack spoke first. "Hello, Sue," he said, a sense of confidence evident in his stance. He continued to smile up at her and even held out a small bunch of different colored carnations up for her.

Suzie wasn't certain she could find her voice. Her mind had gone completely blank as the shock of the moment refused to abate. Then, after a moment, one word began to dance around the tip of her tongue and she looked at him curiously. She didn't know how it had sounded as she said it, but she knew how it felt when she whispered the name she knew him as. "Sparky?"

His heart quickened its pace at the sound of her voice. It had been too long since he'd last heard that melodious sound. He'd been an idiot. Even after all of their friends, D and Donna, not to mention his grandfather had told him so, he'd only realized it right at this moment. She was standing right in front of him, she was real. As was the love he could see shining in her eyes.

He swallowed thickly and took a step closer to the stairs. "Hey there, Suzie-Q," he grinned.

A shuddering breath escaped her as her allowed her gaze to flicker at the five other smiling faces around them before returning back to him. "Is it really you?" She felt like her heart was about to jump right out of her chest. This had to be a dream.

He nodded, "It's me." And for added measure, he lifted his fist to his chest and moved it in a circular motion. "**Sorry**."

Tears were suddenly streaming down her cheeks and before she knew it, she was at the bottom of the stairs, jumping into his arms. Sparky was shocked. He'd expected something worse from her. He'd expected yelling, berating. He'd expected angry tears.

He smiled as he breathed in the scent of her hair. He should have known better when it came to her.

They stood there like that for a few minutes and by the time Suzie had pried himself out of his embrace, they'd discovered that, except for Levi, they were the only two ones left in the foyer. Sparky could hear his grandfather talking in the living room and figured that the adults thought it would be best to give the two of them their privacy.

Thank goodness. He really did not feel like eating crow right in front of his own grandfather… again.

Suzie sniffled loudly and reached up to wipe the tears from her eyes. Sparky was there to rid her cheeks of the streaks she'd missed. "Do you think we could go somewhere quiet and talk?" he asked. There were just some things he knew he couldn't say in the presence of others.

She nodded and led the way through the kitchen, to the back door. The backyard was accented with a large patio overlooking her mother's flower garden. A porch swing hung in the corner of the patio, an old, worn blanket being used as a seat cushion.

"This is nice," he commented as he took a seat on the swing and waited for her to do the same before he put it into motion. It was then that he realized that he still held the tiny bouquet of flowers. He rolled the clutch of stems between his fingers before he finally held them out to her. "These are for you." There was something about this that made him feel like a thirteen-year-old boy again, trying to ask a girl to go with him to the big dance. Of course that would explain why his palms felt all sweaty.

Suzie smiled softly as she accepted the colorful bouquet. "Thank you." Bringing them up to her nose, she took in the light scent of the carnations. "How did you know carnations were my favorite?"

"Your Grampa told me." She was surprised by that. How often had those two talked about her without her knowing? "He told me that ever since you were born he would bring you a bouquet on your birthday."

She smiled as memories of birthday's past flooded her mind. Out of everything, those flowers were usually the one gift she anticipated more than anything. "And just how much have you two talked about me behind my back?" She still held the flowers up to her nose, the petals gently caressing the skin of her cheek as she looked at him out of the corner of her eye.

"A few times," he admitted, feeling the heat of embarrassment creeping up the shells of his ears. A second later, he became serious. Picking up the hand that rested in her lap, he pulled it into his embrace and looked into her eyes. "I'm sorry, Sue. I'm really, truly sorry. I was a jerk."

She snorted and rolled her eyes. "You got that right."

He waited until her eyes completely traveled the circumference of their sockets and return to him before he continued. "I deserve that."

Sue instantly sobered and squeezed at the hand that still held hers. "No. You don't." She wasn't one to hold a grudge and she wasn't one to point fingers or kick a man when she was down. As of right now, she wasn't going to say any more about it.

"I know I shouldn't have said the things I did. I really didn't mean them. It's just that seeing the two of you…" Ugh! It made him sick to the stomach just thinking about it. "It just brought back the memories of last time and I just lost it." Stealing one of his girlfriends was bad enough but when he thought of Slick getting his hands on two, his mind had just filled with rage and the only way to prevent himself form pounding Slick to a pulp was to focus his anger on someone else.

Suzie just happened to be the first person he saw at the time and she'd had the bear the brunt of his harsh words. If he could take them all back right now, he would.

"I told you that you didn't have to worry. I mean, sure, it wasn't exactly the _greatest_ plan in the world, but at least it stopped Slick from winning."

"And sending me home in a body cast," he pointed out. Or worse, he added as an afterthought.

"Can we just pretend like this never happened?" She was willing to just put the past behind them and forge on ahead. She wanted to forget all of this had ever happened.

He scooted closer to her and wrapped his free arm around her shoulder. Giving her a gentle squeeze he smiled at her. "I've got a better idea. How about we start over from the beginning?" He noticed her confusion and tweaked the tip of her nose gently with the tip of his finger. "Hi. My name is Jack, but my best friends call me Sparky."

Suzie grinned as she finally got the idea. "Sparky, huh? That's cute." He looked a little put out by her statement. After all he went through to earn that nickname—including ruining his favorite pair of shorts—she had to find it "cute". She wrinkled her nose playfully as he purse his lips in indignation. "My name is Sue, but only a select few are allowed to call me Suzie."

His smile returned. "I think I like Sue better. And I know we just met and all, but would you be offended if I said you look very beautiful tonight?"

Her cheeks turned a flattering shade of rose under the light of the porch lamp. Her curls bounced around her angelic features as she shook her head. "No. I wouldn't."

He nodded as he considered his next question. He just couldn't get over how beautiful she really did look tonight. The curls in her hair, the light dusting of makeup coloring her cheeks and eyes; not to mention that dress. Of course, Suzie would have been able to wear a potato sack and she'd look just as beautiful then as she did now.

He'd almost forgotten how she could take his breath away with one simple glance in his direction.

"Okay, then," he whispered softly only because it was as loud as his voice would go. "Would you be offended if I tried to kiss you right now?"

A thrill of excitement raced down her spine at the question. She wanted to scream out, "heck no!" and wait for his lips to gently touch hers, but there was no way her voice could be that powerful at the moment. With him sitting so close to her and looking at her the way he was with stars shining in their endless dark depths, she'd be surprised if she could find her voice at all. "Why don't you try and find out?"

That was all the invitation he needed. Reaching up, he gently cupped her chin and brought his mouth down to hers.

A sigh of contentment escaped her the moment their lips touched. The sweet, warm breath danced lightly across his cheek, eliciting a groan from deep inside his chest. His hands ran up the lengths of her arms, searching for ways to wrap around her and pull her closer to him.

Suzie moaned as she felt the heat of his tongue skim across her bottom lip, but didn't demand the entrance it was so eager for. It teased and taunted until she swore she could take no more. She shivered in his arms as her lips worked against his, her teeth lightly nipping at his lips.

That was where Sparky had had to pull away. If he'd let her continue with her torture for any longer, he'd lose all sense of control he had over this situation. He didn't move far away, though. Resting his forehead against hers, he closed his eyes and grinned as they each fought to take in adequate air.

"I love you."

His eyes opened then. His eyes met with a serious pair of hazel orbs. He couldn't believe what he was seeing at that moment and her declaration only a second ago had been an even bigger surprise. That is, if he'd heard her right.

"What did you say?"

She swallowed thickly as she stared into his eyes. She wasn't afraid to admit it. She wasn't afraid of anything as long as he was by her side. "I said: I love you, Jack." She reached up and cupped his smooth cheek in her palm.

That's what he'd thought she'd said.

"And it doesn't matter to me if you don't feel the same," she was quick to reassure him. "I just want you to know that no matter what, my heart will always belong to you."

He couldn't believe it. She'd said she loved him. And she'd actually meant it. He could tell by the shining depths of her eyes that she'd actually meant the words. No girl in his life had ever said those words and had actually meant them.

But did he return those feelings?

He simply smiled and mimicked her as he cupped her chin between his fingers. "Sue, I love you too."


	21. Chapter Twenty One

**Susie-Q**

**Chapter Twenty One**

Jack opened the door to the apartment as softly as possible. He didn't want to get Levi riled up and wake Sue if she was sleeping. And she would need plenty of sleep with the cold she had. She'd basically been out of commission for the past two days and would probably still be out for two more if it hadn't been Friday.

That was his reason for sneaking in today. Lucy had been taking care of her roommate ever since she'd been hit by the bug, but today she wasn't able to due to the fact that she'd made plans with her grandmother. And of course Sue wouldn't have wanted her to cancel on Alice because of her.

Still, Levi would need to get some exercise, not to mention take care of business, but there was no way Sue would be able to do it. She could barely move as it was so walking the wonderdog was absolutely out of the question.

Though, since Lucy was unable to perform her duties, she'd promised to persuade one of their friends into doing it. Unfortunately, Bobby was busy with his youth basketball league. Tara had made plans with a few old college friends of hers. D had to head out to be there for one of Davey's soccer matches. Myles… well, let's face it, she could picture what would happen if Myles tried to walk Levi and it wouldn't be pretty.

That just left Jack and luckily he didn't have any plans except to crash on the couch with one of his microwavable dinners. She'd thanked him a thousand times and handed him the keys to the apartment. As she finished packing up her things, she also reminded him where the dog food was and how much to give him and where she'd hung his leash.

Closing the door with a gentle thud, he took a few steps into the apartment and looked around. It was quiet, which meant Sue must have been asleep. He'd expected as much and hoped she'd still be asleep by the time they got back so he could surprise her and hopefully get her to eat.

Jack rubbed his hands together, hoping the friction would get the feeling to return to the tips of his fingers. Winter was raging at full blast outside and the snow was not letting up. Some hot soup would do them all some good a little later.

"Levi?" he called out as he stood behind the couch, his eyes following the movement of the DVD player's screensaver as it bounced all over. He heard the telltale _thump, thump, thump_ of Levi's tail beating against the hardwood floor and that's what made him look down.

He was surprised to find Sue sleeping on the couch, though it was obvious that she'd drifted off during the movie she'd been watching. The case was lying on the coffee table and he couldn't help but giggle. How appropriate it was to watch 'Gidget' when almost subzero temperatures were practically pounding on the windows and doors.

He smiled down at her. She was snuggled up in a thick blanket, tissues strewn about her head, sleeping deeply—probably due to the half-empty bottle of medicine sitting on the coffee table. He could hear her soft snores, caused by her stuffed sinuses.

Chuckling, his gaze ran over her disheveled hair and traveled all the way to the pink tip of her nose.

Even with a severely bad cold, she still managed to look beautiful.

Levi's brown eyes peered over the edge of the couch wearing an expression Jack knew all too well. "How about a walk, buddy?"

The dog was on his feet in an instant and halfway to the door before Jack could even blink. Poor thing. He'd been cooped up in the apartment for days, except for the small important walks. Today, Jack was going to brave the cold and make sure to take him on the scenic route around the park. He would even grab a tennis ball from the stash in the hall closet.

Making sure Sue hadn't bee jostled by her furry companion's rather boisterous tail, Jack reached down and tenderly moved a tendril of hair out of her face. He allowed his fingertips to brush against the smoothness of her cheek. She smiled in her sleep and cuddled more into the sofa cushion.

Levi's impatient whimper was the only warning he was likely to receive, so he reluctantly pulled his hand away and met the dog at the door. His fingertips still tingled as he placed his hands into his favorite pair of leather gloves and he couldn't stop himself from smiling.

He looked down at Levi who was looking up at him with a look that said: "Why don't you do that sort of thing when she's awake?" It was eerie how that doggy expression made him feel.

"What?" he asked as he zipped up his jacket and picked up the leash that hung on the coat rack by the door. The dog let out a moan of disapproval. The man was so dense, yet of course he was able to pick up immediately was Levi was unable to tell him. "You think you're just so smart, don't you?" As an answer, the retriever leaned back on his hind legs and stood up on them with his front paws in the air. He wasn't just admitting it, he was gloating about it. "Well, what do you want me to do? I can't just tell her outright how I feel." It always seemed so much simpler with dogs. Boy dog meets girl dog, they fall in love at first sniff and there was a happy ending.

Returning to all four paws, Levi snorted at him. That was a load of hooey and he knew it.

Jack rolled his eyes as he clipped the lead onto the dog's leash. "Well, what would you like me to do? Just come right out and tell her that I'm in love with her? That might work in your world, buddy, but it's a bit more complicated in mine." He sighed as he glanced back over to the couch and wonder if just maybe it only seemed more complicated then it should be.

He loved Sue. Of course he did. He'd just never been able to work up the courage to ask her. Still, he had to find a way.

He looked back down at the retriever with a look of determination in his eyes.

"Can I count on your help?" The response he got was a simple "woof" and a proudly waving tail.

* * *

They were back an hour later, shivering and freezing cold. Jack could swear the temperature had dropped ten degrees during the time Levi took to sniff every tree and greet every other dog they passed. And to top it all off, the wonderdog had decided to take a running leap into a massive snow bank after the tennis ball. Jack had been forced to climb in after him and try to dig him out, but what he didn't know was that Levi had already made his escape by burrowing through the thick mound of snow and to gain his attention had begun barking at him from the sidewalk.

Unfortunately, Jack was already waist-deep in the snow at the time and could feel the coldness creeping in.

When they'd arrived back at the apartment, he laid down a towel beside the heating vent so Levi could warm up and dry off and immediately went to work on dinner.

He started on the soup first. Removing the two cans of chicken soup from the plastic bag he'd taken out of his car as they got back from their walk, he opened them up and poured them both in a pot and turned the stove on low.

Okay, it might have been cheating, but he was lucky if he didn't burn toast, so that meant trying his mother's homemade soup recipe was out of the question. Besides, it unlikely that Sue would even be able to taste it with the way she was stuffed up.

He frowned as he listened to her even breaths. They sounded harsh, raspier than they had been before. Yet, he wasn't sure if he should wake her up so she could take her medicine. Sometimes it was just better to sleep through these things.

Still, as he stood there and continued to listen. He didn't like was he was hearing. Leaving the soup to heat and warm his icy bones from a distance, he walked over to the couch. He was about to reach out and shake her away when she rolled onto her side, mumbling something.

Eyebrows knitted together, he looked at her in confusion. He could have sworn she'd just said his name. It had been soft, almost a whisper, but he was sure she had. A smile split his face. She was dreaming about him! His curiosity instantly peaked, he leaned in closer.

Sue's forehead crinkled almost in pain, but once she turned herself to her other side, it returned to its usual smoothness. For a second, he didn't think she was going to say anything more, but once she'd snuggled back into the pillow, she'd said it again. This time, much differently than the first.

A lump formed in his throat and his blood began pumping a few degrees hotter than before. The name had escaped her lips on a whisper. So sweet and content, the sound did things to him that he'd only imagined were possible.

"Jack," she breathed again. His heart was raging so loudly in his ears that he had to strain to hear her. "I love you."

His legs had practically given out underneath him at those words. They'd been slurred and slightly incoherent, but he was positive that's what he'd heard. She loved him. Sue Thomas actually loved him. He couldn't believe it. Okay, yes he could.

Her feelings always seemed obvious. He'd never been immune to the affection shining through her eyes every time he looked in them. He'd noticed. He'd just never done anything about it.

In the last two months since Sue had decided to stay in DC, he'd officially earned the nickname "turtle boy", courtesy of Myles and Bobby. In fact he could swear they'd jumped on the bandwagon along with Lucy to try to get them together as often as possible.

Like last Friday after work. The elevator heading down to the parking garage had been packed. There had barely been enough room for Bobby's large frame, let along any movement and still, somehow their friends had managed to jostle around enough to push them together.

And they weren't being subtle about it either. That was the part that got to him the most. Myles had even offered to give him pointers on how to ask her out. He'd just ignored the offer and walked away from him.

He had to admit that they were right though. He was obviously stalling. And it wasn't for lack of affection. Did he love her? Of course he did. He would have to be insane not to. The real problem he was having was finding the words. How exactly was he supposed to tell the woman that he loved that he did, in fact, love her?

He would have to worry about that later, though. As he continued to stand there and watch her, she was suddenly overcome with a coughing fit. Her entire body shock with the power of the congestion in her lungs. She needed her medicine.

Shaking her shoulder lightly, he waited for her to open her eyes. When she did, she seemed confused. She was glancing around the apartment cautiously, as if this wasn't where she remembered falling asleep.

That worried him. "**You Okay?**" he signed to her when her gaze settled on him.

It took her a moment for her to respond and even then, her eyes still looked glassed over in a mix of sleep and sickness. "Sparky?"


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

**Suzie-Q**

**Chapter Twenty Two**

"_Sparky?"_

One of his eyebrows lifted in confusion as she called him that. He couldn't help but wonder what she'd been dreaming about for that to be the first thing she said to him. '_Okay,_' the voice inside his head said, drawing out the last syllable in its own confusion. Shaking it away, he walked around the couch and kneeled in front of where she still lay.

"**You feel okay?**" He couldn't hide his chuckle of amusement.

She nodded, her cheeks flushing in embarrassment. The fog encompassing her brain had receded enough for her to realize that it had all been a dream. A strange and beautiful dream.

She tried to sit up, but was instantly overcome with a bout of dizziness. Wincing in pain, she slowly lowered her head back to her pillow. "What are you doing here?" And, for that matter, how had he gotten in?

Jack handed her the bottle of medicine and the little plastic cup he'd remembered to grab from the sink where she'd probably washed it out after the last time she'd used it. "Lucy and Alice had plans today, remember?" She nodded, but she still didn't understand why _he_ was there. "Everyone else was busy." Or they'd just thought this would be the perfect opportunity for Sue and him to be alone. Come to think of it, wasn't Bobby's youth basketball league held on Saturdays?

He would have to thank them after today. He hoped.

Now carefully moved into a sitting position, Sue took both the medicine bottle and little cup from him and poured out the thick, red liquid to the proper line. Cringing, she brought the cup to her lips and quickly drank the foul liquid. It didn't matter that she was so stuffed up and congested that she could barely taste, but somehow the foul, icky taste of medicine always managed to break through.

Licking her lips of the leftover residue, she handed him them back and leaned back against the arm of the couch. She could see the humor shining in his eyes, almost as if he was trying to hold back his laughter. "It's not funny," she told him and fixed her blanket so that it rested higher over her lap.

The apartment was warmer though, she noticed. Steam coated the air, dowsing the room in a much-needed blanket of heat. And still, she couldn't breathe properly. Ugh! She hated being sick!

"**Sorry,**" he signed and perched lightly on the edge of the coffee table. "Lucy said you were feeling better this morning when she left."

She rolled her eyes and snorted, though she really wished she hadn't. Reaching for a tissue, she held it to her nose as she felt it begin to run. "I don't know about that. I still feel pretty bad and I probably look worse."

That thought struck her like a bolt of lightning.

Here she was, sicker than a dog with Jack Hudson looming no more than three feet away from her. She must have looked terrible with her hair all askew and clad in an old college sweatshirt and her favorite pair of sweatpants. There was also the fact that she hadn't had the energy to take a shower in the last two days! She probably smelled like a bad mix between DayQuil and Vicks.

Ugh! Now she felt worse.

He was smiling, though. That could be good, she thought as she tried to remember the last time she'd brushed her teeth.

"I think you look as beautiful as you always do," he simply stated as he continued to smile at her.

'_Huh?'_ her inner voice asked. Had he just called her 'beautiful'? "Huh?" she asked aloud.

The only indication that he gave her was a crooked little smirk, before changing the subject. "Are you hungry? I wasn't sure if you were able to keep anything down, but I have some soup heating up on the stove if you'd like some." For a moment, he didn't think she was going to answer, but as if the words had suddenly sunk in, she eagerly nodded.

"I could eat." For the first time in days, she finally had an appetite. She hoped this meant that she was on the mend and would be back to work by Monday. She glanced down at her clothes again and felt a little self-conscious. "Um, do you mind if I get cleaned up a little, first?"

He smiled and gave a little nod. "Sure. It should be ready soon and maybe I'll make us a couple of sandwiches?"

Ooh, that sounded good. She nodded again. "Okay."

"Great." He stood up from the coffee table and headed in the direction of the kitchen.

Sue eased herself to her feet, hoping her equilibrium would hold her straight. She wobbled slightly, but stayed upward. That was a definite improvement from this morning. Taking careful steps, she headed toward her bedroom where she would be able to grab some fresh clothes.

She found Levi snoozing comfortably beside the heating vent, his fur looking decidedly fluffy at the moment. His ears perked up slightly and his sleepy eyes gazed up at her. She smiled down at him as his tail thumped heavily on the floor. She could feel the vibrations rumbling against the soles of her bare feet.

He hadn't liked her being sick anymore than she had. He'd been jittery and anxious lately, since his walks with Lucy always had to be cut short. She could still see him pacing back and forth across the living room, his tail tucked between his legs.

He looked happier now though. He and Jack had obviously spent some well-earned male bonding time together.

Levi suddenly jumped up and padded over to her, giving her hand a nudge with his nose before turning and looking behind him. She followed his gaze and saw Jack standing there. She gave her beloved companion and thankful scratch behind the ear and turned. "Did you say something?"

"I just wanted to ask you something," he said. There was a strange look in his eyes that she'd seen before, but could recognize. It was almost… mischievous? "Do you always talk in your sleep? Or is it just something you do when you're sick?"

* * *

Sue was in and out of the shower before Jack could even blink. She'd managed to scrub herself down, wash her hair, and even manage a quick swipe of her legs with a razor. Tying up her damp hair with a band, she quickly brushed her teeth and pulled on a t-shirt and better-fitting sweatpants.

By the time she exited the bathroom, two bowls of steaming hot soup were set out on the kitchen table and the fixings for two turkey sandwiches were lying out on the counter, but had yet to be touched. Jack stood in the living room, his back to her as he spoke on his cell phone and looked out the front window.

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea," she saw him say as he turned away from the window. The mischievous glint no longer lingered in his eyes as he spoke seriously with someone on the other end of the line. He glanced up at her and the only response to her presence was the slightest twitch of his lips. "No. If it's getting as bad out there as they're saying, there's no way I'm going to attempt it." He glanced at the television and Sue followed his gaze.

A reporter was standing out in the middle of a street completely covered with snow and more pouring down around him to the point of the viewer barely being able to see him. She followed the words trailing along the bottom of the screen. He was saying something about a sudden blizzard hitting DC and the roads being unsafe to travel on.

That was all Sue needed to see and she quickly returned her gaze to Jack. By the way he was nodding he was just wrapping up his call.

"You and Alice make sure to be careful," she read. He was talking to Lucy. "Okay, yeah. Bye, Luce." With that, he hung up the phone and looked up.

"Are they okay?" was Sue's first question.

He nodded. "They're fine. Lucy just called to say that she was staying with Alice just in case the roads get any worse." He glanced at the TV and saw a basically all-white screen, but the reporter was still talking. "And it looks like it's not going to let up anytime soon."

A tinge of pink seemed to dust his cheeks, but Sue couldn't immediately figure out why. It hit her suddenly when she glanced back at the screen. "You're not going to try to go home, are you?" Just the thought of him out in that kind of weather, even with an SUV with four-wheel-drive, scared her to death.

He shook his head and reached up to rub at the base of his neck. "Um, no. I was thinking of crashing on the couch… erm… if that's okay with you?"

She considered that for a moment and she knew she couldn't subject him to that kind of torture. It was different for her, because at least she was sick and the couch was always comfy when she was sick. "I have a better idea. Since Lucy's not going to be using her bed, I don't think she'd mind if you took it for the night."

She found herself swallowing thickly. There was something about Jack spending the night in her apartment without Lucy that made her nervous. It also made her feel weak in the knees, but at least she could contribute that to her sickness if need-be.

"If you're sure?" He was giving her the chance to change her mind. "I mean, I can sleep anywhere, so the couch wouldn't be a problem."

She rolled her eyes at his manly ego. "Jack, the couch would kill you. And if it didn't, the stiff neck you would have tomorrow morning certainly would." Luckily, she was already stiff all over, so it didn't really matter to her. "Take the bed. If you don't, I'm sure Levi will find a use for it."

Jack heard Levi moan in displeasure, probably because the dog's secret plans for tonight had been discovered. It didn't help that he'd tried to pull that once before and Lucy had found out and banned him from her bedroom for at least a week. His tail wagged fiercely as he continued to rest near the vent. It had been so worth it, though.

"Okay," Jack finally agreed as he headed back into the kitchen. He set his cell phone side and went back to work on the sandwiches. He was adding a layer of Miracle Whip to one side of the bread when he looked back up at her. "But, because I agreed, that doesn't mean that I've let you off the hook. You still need to answer my question."


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

**Suzie-Q**

**Chapter Twenty Three**

"So?" Jack asked as he blew on his spoonful of soup and carefully brought it to his lips.

Sue did the same and then took a small bite out of her sandwich. "It's good," she complimented, knowing very well that wasn't what he was referring to. "I'm impressed. I thought TV dinners were your only specialty." She wrinkled her nose playfully at him and took another spoonful of soup.

He stared at her from across the table, his tongue in his cheek. She found herself shivering from the look in his eyes. They were filled with laughter, with a little bit of teasing mixed in. But there was something else there, hidden beneath everything else and it was slowly coming into focus. She didn't know what it was, but the sight of it made her heart pound like a jackhammer in her chest.

"You know that's not what I meant. You still owe me an answer to my question."

"And what question was that?" She batted her eyelashes at him with a teasing grin curling at her lips. If he was going to try to drag it out of her, she was going to fight tooth and nail the only way she knew how.

"You know which one I'm talking about." The blush that had covered her cheeks had instantly flooded into places that made his heart skip a beat when he'd first asked about her talking in her sleep. She'd thought she'd hidden it from him, but he'd seen it tint the delectable skin of her neck and disappear to parts unknown underneath that sweatshirt she'd been wearing.

The color had now returned and every time she glanced in his direction it only seemed to deepen. Red was a very good color on her.

"You're really going to make me answer, aren't you?" Darn him and those irresistible eyes of his.

He shrugged innocently, but the smile on his lips wasn't as innocuous. "Curious minds want to know."

"Didn't anyone ever tell you that curiosity killed the cat?" she retorted stubbornly, but she could feel her resolve wavering. She wasn't sure if she could keep up in this game of quick wits and it was because of that darn cold medicine.

He waved his spoon in her direction after taking a bite with noodles and chicken. "You're stalling."

She rolled her eyes at him and took another bite of her sandwich. "You're mean," she mumbled—so she thought—under her breath. He just continued to stare at her and waited for her to finally give in. "Okay," she caved with a heavy sigh. "Apparently it's something I only do—thankfully—when I'm sick."

He shook his head with a chuckle. "That's just weird."

"At least I wasn't sleepwalking," she added as an afterthought, though hadn't meant to say it out loud. Stupid NyQuil!

"You sleepwalk too?" That he just couldn't handle. He suddenly burst out laughing and just couldn't stop.

She shot him an icy glare, but it didn't stave off his mirth. "I only did it once," she explained defensively. "I was six and had the chicken pox." Why did she suddenly have the feeling that she was _never _going to be able to live this down? So help her, she was going to find a way to get him back for this. "Are you happy now?"

His loud guffaws slowed into mere chuckles. This was just too amusing for words. "Getting there."

She dropped her spoon onto the table and the loud clatter it made on the wooden top roused Levi from his sleep. The retriever wandered into the kitchen to see what all the raucous was about and to see if Jack would slip him some of his sandwich. His human friend didn't disappoint and before Sue could protest, he grabbed the chuck of meat and bread from Jack fingertips and hurried off back to his vent.

"I know I'm going to regret asking this, but what now?" Might as well get it over with as quick and painless as possible, she figured.

He continued to chuckle and leaned back in his seat with his hands raised in defense. "I was just curious about something."

She knew right away this was not a question she was going to like answering. Letting out a small whimper, she asked, "And what would that be?"

He suddenly because serious and he leaned forward again, resting his elbows on the table. "While you were asleep, you were… I guess talking to someone." He gauged her reaction before he continued. He saw a twitch flick her left eye and knew he'd hit a nerve. Still he pressed on. "You said you loved him."

Panic suddenly filled her from head to toe like ice water. Exactly, how much had she said and how much had he heard? She cleared her throat awkwardly and chewed nervously at her lower lip. She was unaware how that seemed to affect him on the other side of the table. "And?"

"And I was just wondering," though he already knew the answer, "who were you saying that to?"

Sue suddenly lost her appetite. Staring down into the rest of her bowl of soup, she watched as an egg noodle swirled around a piece of carrot. She'd dreamed of this moment for so long, but she'd never imagined her being practically quarantined in her apartment with a cold or that she'd be forced into it. He was really going to make her say it, wasn't he?

Jack's index finger tapped gently on the back of her hand. She lifted her eyes slowly, expecting to find that same teasing glint still shimmering in his eyes, but it had been replaced with a solemn expression. She was surprised at the sight and even more so when he lifted his hand in a sign of apology.

Her left eyebrow lifted in silent confusion.

"I'm sorry. I let my teasing get out of hand. You don't have to answer if you don't want." He'd noticed the green tinge begin to creep up upon her cheeks and knew he'd gone just a little too far. He had to put a stop to what he'd started.

She smiled appreciatively at him and carried her bowl to the sink. Watching the rest of her soup swirl down the drain, she took in a deep breath and let it out slowly with relief. He was just going to let it go and hopefully never bring it up again.

She rinsed her bowl with a bit of water and took in another breath. This one was laced with a familiar scent; one that made her heart go crazy and her knees weak.

She turned to find him standing behind her, his masculine persona invading her personal space to the point that all she wanted to do was lean into his warmth. Butterflies ran rampant in her stomach as his scent invaded the space between them. Every breath she took in was the smell she'd learned to associate with him. Strong, fragrant, musky. It was the smell of Jack Hudson.

"Am I forgiven?" she saw him ask to which she could only respond to with a stupid little nod. He smiled that amazingly beautiful crooked smile and she found that she had to lean against the sink to keep her upright. She gripped it even tighter as he began to descend toward her, a sparkle dancing in his eyes.

Inch by inch he moved until all that consumed her was his scent, his heat, his presence. She felt light-headed. Her inside were going wild.

His left hand rested on the counter beside her right and all she could think of was bridging the small gap between their fingers and just touch him. He was so close now. She felt herself begin to tremble and wondered if he could feel it too.

Her tongue danced lightly over her lips as she fought to swallow. The saliva collecting in her mouth was so thick that the task was difficult. His eyes seemed to zero in on the pink tip of her tongue and she noticed the shifting colors dancing in his irises.

He moved a little bit closer and she suddenly forgot how to breathe. The air just seemed to freeze in her chest and became trapped. He was so close she could his breaths lightly dancing across her cheek.

He leaned forward and she found her eyes fluttering closed of their own accord. She struggled to keep them open though. Heavy lidded, she watched as his right hand moved around to her side. She expected to feel the heat of it rest against her hip or even on the sink beside her left hand, but she didn't.

Frowning, she watched as he placed his empty bowl in the sink and began to pull away.

She couldn't believe it. Had she just imagined the look she'd seen in his eyes? Was her brain still lost in the misty haze of her dream that she'd mistaken one for another?

Tears suddenly flooded her eyes. She wanted to just run to her room and lock out the rest of the world. She wanted to pretend that this whole scene had never played out and most importantly, she wanted to pretend that Jack Hudson didn't exist.

That is, until she felt his lips lightly dance across her own.

The feel of Jack's lips upon hers was all too brief. He only offered the slightest of caresses and then retreated. He didn't go far, though.

Sue stared up at him in awe, uncertain of what just happened and what she was supposed to do now. He continued to gaze down at her, his eyes searching hers for some sort of reaction. She felt like she'd been completely struck dumb. She couldn't move, she couldn't speak—all she could feel was a low burning sensation low in her belly.

And then it hit her. He'd just kissed her!

"Jack?" she asked for verification. What was happening between them and why now?

"I'm sorry Sue," he breathed as he gripped the counter on either side of her. More than anything he just wanted to pull her into his arms and crush his lips to hers. After that fleeting little tasted, he wanted—no _needed_—more. "I've made a real mess of things."

She was confused. What did he mean by that? "I don't understand."

He reached up with one hand and gently stroked her cheek with his thumb. The flesh trembled under his touch before tinting a beautiful rose color. "I've wanted to tell you for so long, but it always just seemed to be the wrong place, the wrong time. And then I suddenly realized that there is no right place or time when it comes to how you feel. I didn't plan on telling you this today, but I don't want to hold back anymore."

She swallowed thickly past the lump in her throat. She was completely lost to everything except his presence and his touch. Reaching up, she covered his hand with her own as she searched her eyes for some sort of clue. "Tell me what?"

His heart pounded loudly in his ears. Rehearsing these things always seemed so much easier than actually doing it. Of course, the face in the mirror couldn't compare to the one less than a half a foot away. "I love you, Sue."

She stared up at him incredulously. Blinking a few times, she tried to let that thought swirl around her head but it just wouldn't stick. "What?"

His lips quirked up in a grin as he inched his feet forward. "I love you and I know that you love me to," he hurried to add before she could say anything to try to prove him wrong. If he could count on one thing for escaping his turtle ways, it had been hearing her admission while lost in sleep.

"How can you know that?" Lucy. He had to have found out from her, she was sure of it.

"Am I wrong?" he countered. He wasn't going to let her back down. Not after what he'd just witnessed. If he'd had doubts before about her feelings for him, what he'd seen a few moments ago was all the proof he needed.

"Jack," she tried to argue. She even tried to push him away, but she couldn't escape the circle of his arms.

"Just tell me that I'm wrong." It was a challenge he knew she couldn't accomplish. She loved him too. And he was going to get her to say it.

"And if I do?" she asked after a moment. "What then?" That technically wasn't an admission and she was going to make sure he didn't take it as such.

He leaned forward only slightly, allowing her to see his love and desire for her burning in his eyes. "Then I'll show you exactly how much I love you. I just want you to admit it to me." She could only shake her head and refuse to answer. "Okay, I've been stupid. I know that. I couldn't see what was right in front of me before it was too late." He watched her brow crinkle confusion and all he wanted to do was run his thumb across those creases and smooth them out. "Sue, when you told me you were moving to New York, I thought I'd lost you forever. And when you didn't go, I knew I'd been given another chance. I know I probably don't deserve it, but please just let me prove to you how much I love and care for you."

"You love me?" For some strange reason, she couldn't wrap her head around that fact. Doubt laced her voice and it stood out so clearly from the depths of her eyes.

This situation was becoming so frustrating. Why couldn't she just get it through her thick skull that his feelings were pure? After all, here he was, bravely entering her germ-infested apartment; exposing himself to her illness and not even caring if he ended contracting anything. He would do anything for her, all she had to do was ask. Didn't she realize that?

He remained calm though.

Removing his hand from her cheek, he held it and her own over his heart. He wanted her to feel it beat in the sporadic rhythm she could only create within him. "Yes, I do."

"I'm still dreaming," she tried to convince herself. She wasn't actually standing—erm, leaning—against the sink with Jack looming over her while finally professing his love to her. She was, in reality, still just curled up on the couch, lost somewhere in her dream world where he said things like this to her all the time.

He squeezed her hand and her eyes flickered up to meet his. "Sue, if this were a dream, would I do this?" He brushed his lips against hers again, this time adding just a bit more pressure and a slight swipe of the tongue.

That was exactly what dream-Jack would do!

"Yes," she admitted when he pulled away.

That confession made him smile. She dreamed about him; and more importantly, she dreamed about him kissing her. Though, he couldn't help but wonder if she dreamed of him as often as he dreamed of her. He would have to remember to ask her at one point.

"I'm not dreaming, am I?" she asked as if the reality of it all had just sunk in. He shook his head with a silent chuckle and took a step closer. The hand still resting on the counter slid to her waist, his fingers curling around the gentle swells of her hips. She could feel the heat from his palm seep through the thin fabric of her t-shirt and wondered if it would end up permanently searing her flesh.

To distract herself from where those thoughts would lead if she continued, she gazed into his eyes. Never before had she seen him exude such confidence as he stared unwaveringly back at her. "You really love me?" He nodded as his right hand trailed lazily up the length of her arm, starting at the fingers he'd previously held, all the way up until he felt her shiver of response.

"You love me." The realization hit her harder than she thought it would. It hurt, but in the good way that only true love could feel like. Allowing a gentle smile to curl at her lips, she finally allowed her own guards—the ones she'd built against him four years ago—to drop. No words would ever be able to describe the way she felt about Jack Hudson, but she could try. "I love you too, Jack," she finally admitted and allowed his lips to come down upon hers once again.


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

**Suzie-Q**

**Chapter Twenty Four**

"So, you're not going to tell me, then?" Lucy continued to pry as she and Sue climbed aboard the elevator. She'd been trying to press the issue ever since she'd arrived home Saturday afternoon and she still hadn't let up. Unfortunately for her, Sue was as tight-lipped as ever about what had happened Friday night.

Sue rolled her eyes at her roommate. "Luce, there's nothing to tell." She switched Levi's lead from one hand to the other as she reached out and pushed the button for their floor. "He came over to walk Levi and then made me some soup. There's nothing more to it." She hoped she sounded convincing because she could feel the heat of deceit pinking her cheeks.

She and Jack had spent hours discussing the matter of telling their friends about their newfound relationship… well… okay that wasn't exactly true. That particular conversation had barely taken twenty minutes but it had been spread out over the course of a few hours, in between making out on the couch.

Even today, she couldn't remember how they'd decided to keep it to themselves. The memories of Jack's lips upon hers as they lounged on the couch—supposed to be watching the news—and her weak protests and warnings about how he could still catch her cold were at the forefront of her mind.

He'd just managed to swallow her words with his tongue and set her on fire with a stroke of a hand across her stomach.

Her cheeks flamed even hotter at the memory. It also didn't help that she caught Lucy looking at her out of the corner of her eye. Of course, if she had any clue of what Sue was thinking about, she didn't let on. In fact, she looked a little put out by what she'd told her.

"Are you telling me he didn't even _try _to make an attempt?"

Sue wanted to chuckle at the look on her roommate's face. She looked so distraught. Shouldn't _she_ be the one who was upset that Jack Hudson hadn't made a move? Instead, she kept a straight face and patted Lucy reassuringly on the shoulder. "Sorry, Luce."

"That boy needs whapped upside the head," she growled as the elevator dinged its arrival to their floor and the doors opened.

Lucy led the way down the hallway, Sue and Levi sparing a glance toward each other. They each pitied their roommate. All she wanted was for true love to blossom under her loving care and the leaves just seemed to wither and die before a bud could even grow.

She pulled Levi to a stop and knelt down, pretending like she was trying to fix his collar. "What do you say we talk to Jack about putting Lucy out of her misery when he takes us to dinner tonight?" The dog agreed with a quiet "woof" and an anxiously wagging tail. She held out her hand to him. He reached up with his paw and placed it in her palm. They shook and she stood back up.

Hopefully, Jack wasn't going to be too distracted tonight for her to get her point across. Or even too distracting.

He certainly had that habit, even if they weren't in the same room together. Their phone conversations over the passed two nights had definitely been distracting. He knew exactly which words to use in his text messages to turn the butterflies loose in her stomach and her knees go weak.

As if it wasn't bad enough in person.

"Hey, Sue," she caught Dimitrius' greeting as he waved to her. She smiled at him and waved in return. "Welcome back. You're looking better."

"I feel better." In fact, she hadn't felt this good in a long time.

"That's good. We've all missed you."

She smiled and fell into step beside him, but she couldn't help but notice the twinkle in his eye. She suddenly had a feeling that her friends were up to something. Stopping just short of the office's door, she turned to him. "What did they do?"

He tried to feign innocence, but the look in her eyes told him that she wasn't going to fall for it. "It was all Tara and Lucy's doing," he admitted before he shot her an apologetic glance. Of course, he wouldn't have even tried to stop them either.

She was afraid of what she might be walking into.

D patted her comfortingly on the back. "Good luck," he offered before he shuffled off to his office.

"Thanks," she called after him before taking in a deep breath and entering the bullpen.

"Hey, hey! Look who's back!" Bobby crowed as Sue and Levi entered the room. The retriever was instantly let off his leash and rushed over to greet the Aussie. His tail waved excitedly as he received a welcoming scratch behind the ears. "It's been too quiet around here without you."

Sue shot him a look of disbelief. "While I don't actually believe that," she began as a smile crept upon her lips, "it's great to be back." Bobby wrapped her up in a hug as Levi wandered over to greet Myles.

The Bostonian readily gave the retriever a pat and stood up to welcome Sue back as well. "It's good to have you back and now maybe Frick and Frack over there can actually get some _real_ work done." He motioned in the direction of Lucy and Tara who were both huddled together behind Tara's monitor.

"Hey!" the computer wiz complained as she climbed out from behind her technical equipment. "It was all Frack's idea," she pointed at Lucy. "Leave Frick out of it." She grinned despite that statement and then presented Sue with her welcome back present. "Ta-da!"

A gift basket, adorned with a clutch of balloons which all carried various sayings of "get well", was placed upon the analyst's desk with an exaggerated flourish. Cough drops, nasal spray and packets of tissues were just a few of the items that had been strategically placed inside—along with a small collection of romance novels.

"You still went along with it," Lucy reminded Tara. She wasn't going to be the one to take all the blame; especially if Sue didn't like it.

The perky blonde shrugged her petite shoulders with an extra special twinkle in her eyes. "The balloons were just too cute to pass up." Especially the one with a tan teddy bear with an icepack on his head and a thermometer in his mouth. That one was her favorite.

Sue chuckled at her friends' exchange and even more so when she saw Bobby mumble something to Myles about both women officially losing it. "Whoever came up with the idea doesn't matter," she interrupted the girlish bickering. "It'll definitely come it handy for next time. Thank you." Though, those novels would probably end up being a bore compared to her love life as of late. She was certain Jack would make sure of that.

She felt the heat creep up on her cheeks.

Ugh! Just the thought of that man made her blush anymore.

She loved it!

Myles and Bobby stood side-by-side as they watched Tara and Lucy point out all of the little things they'd added, each being her favorite flavor or item. "Okay, I don't get it. How is it that Sue ends up with a gift basket for an insignificant little cold and when I had to get my appendix taken out all I got was a get-well card and a lollipop?"

Bobby turned his attention to the man at his side, one eyebrow raised in bewilderment. "Someone gave you a lollipop?" His eyes shifted toward Tara, only because it seemed like something she would do because she was Tara.

Myles noticed and shook his head. "Actually, it was the doctor who gave me the lollipop."

"Remind me to never go to your doctor," Lucy said with a shake of her head.

Bobby still stared at the other man in confusion. There was something about this story that wasn't sitting right with him. "Hold on. As long as we've known each other, I don't recall you ever getting your appendix taken out. When was this?" And more importantly, where had he been?

Myles stood up a bit straighter and adjusted his jacket like he usually did when he knew he'd been caught in a fib. "I was nine, okay?" he admitted.

The group just rolled their eyes at him and returned to their desks. All except for Sue. She took a step forward, her hands held behind her back until she was close enough to reveal what she held. "Would a balloon make you feel better, Myles?" she asked playfully and held up a powder blue balloon out to him. Her lips were parted in a smile and her eyes were alight with laughter.

He stared at her for a moment, almost as if he'd really considered accepting her offering. His fingers even twitched to reach out and take hold of the ribbon. He held himself back, though and narrowed his blue eyes at her. "I don't need your pity," he said and turned away from her.

Her laughter mixed with Bobby's as they glanced toward each other. He bowed toward her with a look of approval, while she just shook her head as she released the balloon over Myles's desk and walked back to her own.

It was at that moment that Jack chose to enter the bullpen.


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

**Suzie-Q**

**Chapter Twenty Five**

"Morning Jack!" Tara greeted cheerfully as she headed back to her desk.

His response was delayed half a second and when he finally managed a greeting it was only a half-hearted wave and a grunt. "Myles," he said in a nasally voice, "I – what's with the balloon?" He sniffled loudly as he gazed shifted from the light blue ball hovering above the Bostonian's desk to the Bostonian himself.

It was Bobby who answered as he gave his best mate a pat on the back. "Didn't ya hear, mate? Myles got his appendix out."

As if that was supposed to make more sense than the balloon itself. Jack turned to Sue to find out what had happened while he was out of the office.

"Long story," she told him.

He nodded and turned back to Myles. "Anyway, I need you to look over this case file and let me know what you think." He handed said file over to his teammate who, along with everyone else—sans Sue—just stared at him. "What?" He sniffled again and coughed into the sleeve of his winter jacket.

Great. Just what they needed around the office. More germs.

Myles shook his head and tried to remember where he'd put his bottle of Germ-x. "Nothing. Um… I'll get back to you on the file." After he sanitized it first.

"Good," Jack agreed and walked over to his desk. He could feel eyes following him as he did so and tried to ignore them.

Sue was confused. Ever since Jack had entered the room, everyone had started starting at him, but she couldn't figure out why. Of course, he did have light purplish bags under his eyes and his nose was a little red, but that was all she could see and even those weren't reasons to stare.

She looked to Lucy, feeling like she'd missed something. "**What did I miss?**" she signed to her roommate.

Lucy only pointed toward Jack and signed the word "**cold**". But that didn't make very much sense because it was freezing outside.

"**What?**"

"**He's all stuffed up and he has the sniffles. He has a cold.**"

Fortunately, by the expression on her face, Lucy did not readily put two and two together. Perhaps that would give Sue enough time to convince Jack that Sue would need a female confidante to talk to when she found she couldn't talk to him. Although, lately, it seemed as though she could tell him just about anything.

"Oh," she said aloud and glanced back toward Jack who just at that moment decided to sneeze.

"Hey, mate," you feeling okay?" Bobby asked as he took a seat in his chair after pouring himself a cup of coffee.

Wiping his nose on a tissue, he shrugged out of his jacket. "I guess so, why?" At least he looked better than he felt. Aches and pains ran up and down his body in the strangest places. Not to mention the fact that he could only breathe out of one side of his nose. Plus, he felt like he was getting a fever.

But being the big, brave, stubborn man they all knew, he wouldn't tell them that.

"Maybe because we've already had enough germs and bacteria floating around this office and we really wouldn't like any more," Myles replied but glanced in Sue's direction. His comment hadn't been directed toward her and her cold and he hoped she'd understood that.

His forehead crinkled at that thought. Her cold?

Sue blushed. Myles seemed to be piecing things together quite nicely. The entire team would probably figure out that she and Jack were a couple before they had the chance to tell them!

Jack had noticed the wheels turning in the Bostonian's mind as well. "It's just a chill. I took a dive into a snow bank yesterday, but it should be gone in a day or two." His eyes darted to Sue who stared back at him with that 'I-told-you-so' look of hers.

Now that she had the chance to look at him properly, she could see the familiar signs beginning to creep up on his features. If he wasn't careful, that cold would knock his feet out from under him.

"Be that as it may, I hope you don't take offense if we just pretend you aren't here the rest of the day," Lucy said as kindly as possible, but there was still a hint of venom in her tone. By the laughter twinkling in Sue's eyes, she knew exactly the reason why. "I was lucky I didn't catch what Sue had and I'm not taking any chances."

"None taken," he said acerbically with a roll of his eyes. Grabbing his empty coffee mug, he walked over to old Bertha, hoping for a fresh cup. Unfortunately, someone—that someone being Bobby—had drained the last dropped and hadn't made a fresh pot. That was fortunate for three reasons. One, Jack wasn't really in the mood to be drinking battery fluid this morning. Two, Sue was the one who'd ended up at the coffee maker before him. And three, they were well out of earshot of any prying ears.

"I warned you, Jack," she whispered to him as she put a filter in the basket and scooped some grounds into it.

He winked playfully at her. "You know me, I like to live dangerously."

"Lucy's going to figure out that something is up sooner or later." She put the basket into its slot and poured the water into the back. "Especially if you _don't_ get better in a day or two."

He tore open two packets of sugar and poured them into his empty mug. "Well, maybe I'll make a miraculous recovery; especially if I have my favorite nurse there to take care of me."

Sue blushed as steam started to erupt from deep within Bertha's belly. "And where do you expect to find such a nurse?" Her eyes shifted to his and they completely froze in their sockets at the electrical current flowing between them.

He grinned that crooked little smile she loved so much. "I was kind of, sort of hoping that you would play that part."

"Jack," she protested weakly as her cheeks burned hotter. He only continued to stare at her in the same heated manner that always managed to turn her into jelly. "Well, my mother did give me a recipe for chicken soup that I've wanted to try out." She poured some coffee for herself and then for him.

Seeing her smile felt like sweet success. "It's a date then, Suzie-Q," he grinned and turned to go back to his desk.

Sue smiled into her coffee as she watched him go. 'Suzie-Q' was one of the nicknames her grandfather had given her as a little girl, along with 'Suzie-girl' and just plain ol' 'Suzie'. She'd never really liked those variations of her name before, but there was just something about the way the name formed on Jack's lips that made the butterflies rage to life in her stomach.

Now, with that new reason in her mind, she figured she could learn to love her nickname just as much as she did the man saying it.

Smiling contently, she walked back to her desk to start the day, thoughts of the love of her life forever at the forefront of her mind.

The End

* * *

**_Author's Note: Thank you for reading. I had a blast writing this and I hope you had a blast reading._**


End file.
